His'
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Vlad has actually moved on from his crush on Maddie and forgave Jack, so he never arranged the reunion and he never met Danny. Danny struggled 5 years with his ghost powers and works at a cafe. He finally met Vlad, but the two kept their hybrid secret apart from each other. Vlad determines to have Danny as his' and Danny...has a lot to decide with his secret riding over his head.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working on a few fanfic and trying to juggle a few. So, bear with me and hopefully, you readers/fan followers will be patience. I have little time this summer and got college to get ready for. I'm moving in dorms somewhere late August to first day of September. So, who knows if any of my fanfic will ever be complete. So, enjoy~**

**Warning: There will be yaoi, cussing, lemon, violence, and mpreg.**

* * *

For good five years, being Danny Phantom has never been easier than I ever thought in my lifetime. It was hard to control my ghostly powers and not exactly simple to explain to my friends and my sister, Jazz. They have been there and had my back when I needed them to, but my life has been a total mess. If it weren't for Sam's obvious point out on practicing my powers often, I would have never gotten much control. Tucker helped me out during my awkward puberty time, especially when I accidentally had ghostly wail with voice breaking change and man, I totaled my car. It took five weeks to get that car fixed!

Jazz managed to help me pass high school in her last year of high school and managed to survive a lot better. Mr. Lancer was breathing down my neck overall, "you skip, ditch, miss class, you come in for detention for one hour to make it up" sort of crap.

So, being Phantom hadn't been easy when ghost shows up and last year, I discovered a new power…duplication. It was like…why couldn't have I learned this before? It would have helped me out so much in the beginning of high school and secret identity cover. I was able to use it during last two years of high school and oh, yeah, at my café job. I finally felt happier to keep a job while fighting ghost, until I can't keep a ghost out of the café job.

Here, people come in for their typical hot beverage and one of those small dessert as snack. We held brownies, cookies, and bread that are like really sweet tasting with cinnamon flavor on top of it. I take the customers' order once they sit down and of course, something changed a few days ago. A man, who has silver hair with a suit came in, ordered honey coffee with pecan cookie, and just reads the newspaper. Every time he came in the room, it felt a new atmosphere and I tried to check to see if the man overshadowed, I checked by his eyes.

Oh, man…his eyes was deep blue and something about his eyes has caught my attention the most. I was confident it wasn't a ghost shadowing him and considered the man to be a regular customer by day three. He came in and I smiled to see the man here.

"So, your usual order, sir?" I asked.

He set his newspaper on his lap, "Yes, please, could you make the coffee extra-large and an extra cookie please? I'm not going anywhere for a couple of hours, so I might as well relax for today.

I blinked a couple of times and nodded, "Sure, I'll make sure of that. Anything else, sir?" I smiled.

His head shook and gave back a smile, "No, that is all. Take your time on the order," He kindly gave a small nod.

I gleefully smiled and wrote down his usual order as I headed over to the behind the counter worker to take care of the order. My ears picked up the bell chimes which I can always hear half a mile away. My head turned over to the customers and my heart dropped instantly. Well…my core. My heart died when I went into the ghost portal.

I turned away and hurried over to my customers that finished up on their cookies and handed their receipts. Suddenly, an arm rested around me and felt a rough kiss onto my cheek.

"Hey, I miss you, baby. Now, are you comin' over to my house tonight or what?" He asked.

"Dash! I told you, we're over! Now leave." I hissed.

He groped me closer and forced me to sit down at the empty table. His supposed 'buddies' joined along with us.

"Oh, hell, we're not over, Daniella. You're mine and don't you ever forget it. Besides, I don't remember saying we're done for good."

I growled, "You know I hate that!" Honestly, I'm a man and he treats me like a slutty girl, "We're over, Dash." I rushed out of his hold and went over to the counter.

I took care of the silver hair man's order and set them down for him. I smiled at him and he nodded for exchange of thank you. I felt my ex's arm leaning on my shoulders.

"Fine, baby. If it's the nickname, I'll stop. Now, would you come to my house tonight or what?" Dash begged, roughly.

There was an alarm going off in my head and I decided to walk away quickly. Dash snatched my wrist and I tried to jerk him off without. My sensitive sensing turned on its alert and I noticed Dash was about to pound me. Aw, crap. Really? While I work and let people see the weak me? My eyes shut quickly and prepared for his typical hits. I waited…waiting…nothing was happening.

"Get your damn hands off my boyfriend. _NOW."_ The man…protected me?

My eyes opened and saw my new customer defending me? Dash glared at the man and the silver hair dude held my ex's fist. Dash did what the man asked and the suited man yanked Dash at least a few feet away. Dash's buddies hurried over to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything. The man came up to me and he made sure I wasn't hurt on my wrist or my neck due to Dash's brutal actions.

"Are you alright, Danny?" The silver hair man asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but you didn't have to go against him." I sheepishly smiled, "I would have made him missed it."

The man shook his head, "No, you shouldn't have to go through with this. Come on, let's get you out of here and _away_ from him." He glared back at Dash.

I stammered, "I-I can't. I'm working-"

"-I own the company. I'll cover for your job. Come on, Danny. You need a day off since you've been working here for more than three days obviously." He insisted.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" I blinked.

He chuckled, "Well, I want my boyfriend in safe zone for his work. Come on, I'll take you to my work and if you find a job you like, it's yours."

I sighed, "Fine." I wasn't too sure if this was a pretend or to keep Dash away.

Honestly, this man has attracted me more than ever. He had a mysterious appearance on him and he softly held my hand while holding a cup of coffee in the other. We walked out of the place and Dash had his eyes against my spine. One thing for sure, I knew it wouldn't be the last time I'd see him.

The man, who's been my customers for more than three days, has gotten me onto my day vacation out of nowhere. He owns the café I worked at? It would make sense why he came to check in his business, but why didn't he say anything? Or was he supervising or making sure his loyal employees doing what they're supposed to do?

In less than a minute, a stretch limo followed up on the side of the road and the man gestured me into the limo. My eyes widened to find out this man had to be loaded somehow, but I wasn't going to take him for granted. I nodded and hopped into the limo with admiration. The style was very rich modern and comfortable. The silver hair man set down his coffee cup in the cup holder and placed his arm around my shoulders at his comfort.

"Danny, do you know who I am?" The man asked.

I turned to him and shook my head, "Uh, no. If you're on the news or something, I've been studying a lot." I chuckled nervously.

He hummed softly, "My name is Vlad Masters." He hold off for a second, "Ever since Monday, I've been…attracted to you." He smiled.

Vlad Masters….Vlad Masters, it had a ring to it, but I couldn't place my finger on it why. I nodded along.

"I'm Danny." I smiled, "But still don't know anything about you, sorry." I was being honest, I mean…for a superhero like me don't have much time to get into news or popularity or the riches.

He chuckled, "That's fine. By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"And are you comfortable being gay?"

I sighed, "You're going to fire me, aren't you?" Great, I can't get a job without having to worry about being gay or worse, being Phantom.

He chuckled, "No, actually, I'm interested in you, Daniel…mind if I call you that?"

My head shook, "No, but most people call me Danny…except for the idiot ex-boyfriend." I muttered why did I date a former bully?

Vlad hummed out of curious, but did he hear that? Normally, no one can pick it up and wonder if he has or not.

"I supposed he is an idiot because he doesn't care much other than himself." Vlad scoffed.

I blinked and agreed with him quickly. Vlad seemed to be a reasonable man and understanding too.

"Anyway, Daniel, I'd like date to you. Since I first met you at your work the first day, I did enjoy our conversation of Amity Park and its perquisites. For some reasons, I grew attracted to you and wanted you desperately. So, I debated on showing up to your work every day, but I didn't expect you came out of the relationship so suddenly." Vlad explained a lot.

I blinked and couldn't believe I put a good impression for someone to crush on me. Seriously, he's like…my type almost. He's older than me, got fine blue eyes I have ever seen, wears a sexy suit right here, and he's so…stubborn. I had to see his insight on one thing.

"Ah, actually, I've been out of that relationship for a month now and he just has a habit of being an idiot." I chuckled, "So, I'm available to be taken anytime." I yammered, "Um, just curious, what's your perspective on Danny Phantom?" I bit my lip nervously.

Vlad grew a bigger smile to find out I was single and his attention really turned around a lot.

"Hm, I supposed the famous ghost hero is earned by respect by trying to be a hero in the best effort he can. It seems to me he has a past of trying to save others, so he naturally does it to help himself for our world. Honestly, the world hasn't noticed some of the clues when he was 'evil' when his eyes weren't neon green. Of course, it seems to me he likes being a hero after battling to protect people on his own honor." Vlad was serious.

Damn, he's into ghosts…I just knew it. Maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad after all, but I wasn't too sure overall got double identity thing around him. He probably has secrets of his own too…seriously, why does his name remind me so much? Have someone mentioned or blabbed about him so much that I didn't pay attention to? Honestly, it's just a start of summer vacation since I finished sophomore year for college. Maybe I should worry about the job since I need to pay for my education and all, mom and dad have been trying so hard to cover for school, and I really appreciated for their input. Jazz managed to get a large scholarship to cover for at least three years of her college and she saved plenty of money for the last year of college. I wasn't too sure if dating would be an option for me.

"Impressive, not many people like Danny Phantom out of this town." I chuckled.

Vlad chuckled along, "I assumed you're a big fan of Phantom?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I-I mean, he saved my life a million times and I tried to give that back the same."

He admired that, "So, I assumed I passed your little test for dating approval?"

I smirked, "And I already like you more." Honestly, something about him got me feeling a bit thrilling.

His free arm groped me from my waist and slowly pulled me in closer to him. I giggled at his action and his arm rested on my shoulder has brushed my cheek. Damn, he's so good with his hands…whoa, was this a little fast or natural? I hardly know him, but that's what dating is all about. Right? Right? I wasn't too sure.

The limo driver rolled down the back window and Vlad glanced up to meet his worker's attention.

"Please, take us to my mansion here. Daniel here is coming home with me tonight." Vlad requested, "I'm calling a day off today, so I will inform my secretary on this."

The limo driver nodded and rolled up the window back up. Damn, he's taking a day off too? He can do that easily with everything, he does, but he owns a mansion in Amity Park? Gee, am I falling for a rich man who runs a café, has a mansion, and he respects Phantom? Was this a dream or what?

"So, what school, are you enrolled currently?" Vlad picked up some sort of special smartphone in his hand while looking at me.

"Uh, um, I'm attending at New York University."

He hummed, "Impressive, what's your major in your university?"

"Literature, I'm hitting up for journalist or author…I'm still deciding on careers."

Vlad smiled and he let me explained on why I chose the careers because of my decisions. It wasn't difficult to lie for more of the author reason, but at least Phantom gave me a better cover for it. Books were practically in these days and bunch of people were serious into reading. The ride wasn't long and I saw his humongous house, it was almost like a royal palace's castle! The garden work was beautiful and a couple of large ponds in front of the house. Not only that! In his ponds held beautiful fish swimming around. Today had to be a dream, it must be!

Vlad held my hand as we walked into his home. It was like entering to the biggest room of the place. It was so much to take in and complete shocked to see so…real. A fancy chandelier that had diamond, electrical candles, and very lovely pearls to its touch has held the room together, so much white blended with a hint of gold touch. It was a true artwork in this very room. He kept leading me along and I noticed there was a huge staircase that might go up at least ten feet in length or bigger possibly, but much like one of the place that a princess would have a high taste to, and made me admire its detail around here.

We kept walking around, I noticed several relaxing room or living room on how natural wood work has been put into, and so many books to see in this building. I even noticed the fireplace looked so cute for romance and simply imagined doing it with Vlad to snuggle up with. This has excited me the most. He kept walking and I was getting a sneak peek of the place. Man, I knew he was just rich. He had to be a millionaire at least…no, scratched that. A billionaire, no millionaire would have this _huge_ place!

I spotted a large Terrance where it's a perfect place to observe the sunset and seeing the ocean too! He has a beach? Damn, he must have it all in this place somehow. I gulped down, so much to take in, and I hardly figure out who Vlad was when he first showed up. He must have had done something serious or runs many companies from my guess. On the other side of the house, he had a large pool that can give more of a view of the ocean!

Vlad chuckled and held tightly on my hand while we walked. This place so neatened and such a fine detailed to cover its beauty that not many people would see every day.

Oh, my, he had a swirl staircase that was much built with marble stone and a thick and soft carpet to match the stairs perfectly. Such a calming beach colors in a sense. He had an outdoor eating area with the view of the beach and ocean. I could see myself walking up to the possible billionaire in the morning and he's eating strawberry pancake. I'd be so much in the mood to take one of his strawberries to get his kiss.

Damn, he even has a foyer that's meant for dancing and it had a grand piano! I never saw one of those before! It's so cool to see it in person, how much it shines to the reflection, and found the violins on the walls. Does he play both instruments? There was so much to learn from him and his home certainly says a lot about him.

Some of the floors were either made of marbles or fine cabin wood, but man, it really touched up the place beautifully! Everything here, I was able to see us being together and I hated to not make it happen. I mean, I didn't stay with Dash for more than five months and broke up with him last month. Most of my relationships with guys or men, they never lasted for more than five months or less. It broke my heart…what was I thinking?

My hand pulled away from the man and I covered my face. My head shook. No, being Danny Phantom is always first…I can't build my relationship on lies.

"Daniel?" I felt his hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

I tried to pull away, but he held me good. Why do I must repeat a mistake? I was going to end up breaking his heart.

"I-I'm not right for you, Vlad. We can't be together…not what go on in my life." I wanted desperately to have a fight with some ghosts…like Box Ghost.

His hands tightened up, "Please, give me a chance. I don't care what goes on your life as long I still have you. Please…make it work." He begged.

His strength on holding onto me was stronger than most humans could ever do, but he wanted to give _us_ a chance. I hardly know him, but it sounded so…tempting and promising. With my ghost half-life involved my human life. How it has rudely interrupts in practically everything I do in life. Dash would constantly be mad at me about being late or disappearing off in a middle of a date. He never had time or patience or understanding with me. Kwan didn't really give me much of a chance. Valerie _hated_ ghosts or even talks about them, but honestly, I was glad I didn't have to put up with her in ghost fighting crimes. She didn't have the proper equipment anyway.

I kept getting hurt because of them and trying to keep them out of the ghost business, I deal with. I was getting hurt and I wasn't the same, I'm prepared to guard myself for relationship, and backing out right now would be the best thing to do. Before I hurt myself again and Vlad wouldn't let go of me.

"Vlad, we-we can't. Everything I do makes everyone upset, disappointed, and-and I do things unexpected when I can't help it. Please, just find someone else…I-I'm not right for you." That shot me in the heart…to even say it…denying men like him.

He yanked my hands away from my face and held me close, "I won't be mad or disappointed, everyone has their own story, Daniel. I want to get used to you and I won't let you just walk away. Give me a month, that's all I ask."

I tried to look away, but he forced me to look into his eyes. Every single word he said, he meant it and oddly, I felt like wanting to believe him. I stared at him straight and hoped to believe he meant it.

"I-I'm sorry," I managed my own strength against his', "It's better off I don't date anyone for a while…or ever." My feet quickly dashed out of the place.

I held the tears inside of me, not looking back, and knowing what I was doing was the right choice. I was doing what's best for me and that's not getting hurt again.

Two seconds later, I found myself pinned against the wall with Vlad and he caught me. He huffed and seemed afraid for some reason. My body jerked, but he had me down pretty well.

"I'm not letting you go, Daniel. Please…one month." Vlad begged.

My head shook, "No! I'm sorry, but no! Please, don't be like Dash." I begged of him.

Vlad continued to hold me against the wall, but I had no idea what has gotten into the man at all, and I rather not find out why.

"I am nothing of the jerk. I would not hurt you, Daniel. I want to spoil you and get to know everything about you. Take it to a serious relationship between us." Vlad insisted.

Damn, he's stubborn man. I had to fight back now, so using my strength, and pushed him away. I raced out of the building, while he wasn't chasing me, I transformed to Phantom, and flew out by trigger invisibility. I kept flying and hoped he wouldn't show up at work again. If he does, I might have to be careful from now on.

Great, I'll need my sister on picking me up from now on and getting to her right now would be wise to do. It's just really annoying to find myself not wanting to get back into a relationship because of my ghost half. I finally stop being invisible after ten miles away from the beautiful mansion…I daydreamed of him and me and I hated feeling hurt. I hated it when my ghost half interferes, but it's a part of me.

No matter what, it grew difficult to date anyone without having to worry about my ghost half. The others would always get annoyed or practically demanding why I disappeared. My excuses would run out so easily. People began to doubt me…even Dash.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

I was back to work the next day and felt comforting to know I didn't have to worry about anyone…for a while. I switched my waiter job over to behind the counter. I thought a change in work would be nice for once and baking can be fun, even learning to make coffee. No one I wanted had showed up almost four hours here and I decided to take a break during the time when there weren't any customers. I checked my phone and read its radar for any ghost nearby. Mom invented it, but I took it away from her before she could realize I was Danny Phantom or assume a ghost overshadowed me.

The strange thing was…there's a ghost slowly coming by here? I hurried off my seat, took off the apron, and snuck into the back exit. By transforming to Phantom, I had to be sure there wasn't anything serious or in case, I get a little visitor by a ghost dog or a ghost friend.

I lurked around, trying to locate a ghost, and felt struck on confusion. I glanced at the phone's radar and seeing its inside the café? I floated back down and tried to find a ghost. I saw a vampire ghost in a white lab coat suit with a cape. Inside the cape was like blood red as much as his eyes. His skin was bluer than an ocean and his back hair curved spiked up like horns. The phone is put away and I couldn't pick up whether he's a good or evil ghost. He's just one of those mysterious ghosts. I floated up and appeared visibly in front of him.

"Hi, can I help you?" I waved.

The vampire ghost bounced back up in the air and went outside. I followed along to see what the ghost's situation.

"Um, why are you here, vampire?" I held up my elbow so I could hold up my chin.

He looked at me and glared, "I am not a vampire!" He hissed, "Who dares to call me that?"

My eyes rolled, "Dude, you look like a vampire alright? Now, what's your name?"

"Plasmius! Now, out of my way, ghost child. I am on an important mission." His ecto ray glowed pink-ish purple.

I snorted and chuckled, "Yeah, dude, sorry. No ghosts can stay here."

His eyes narrowed at me, "Who are you, child?"

I growled, "I'm not a child! It's Danny Phantom, by the way, _Plamius_!" I spat.

The vampire ghost blasted his ecto energy at me and I performed a shield. Within a matter of second, his ray destroyed my shield and it didn't get to me. It wasted a lot of energy out of me. Damn, I had to be careful…since he's a ghost and looks like a vampire, it might help to get him out of here quick before he does anything involving whatever mission he has. I blasted my ecto ray against him and he appeared his ghost shield, only in pink. Only, my ecto ray didn't destroy…what the?

My teeth clumped, I needed to do better! I duplicated up to four of me and surrounded him. I reused the ecto rays against him and his shield didn't weaken at all on my account! What kind of a ghost was he? I kept going at it and he wasn't pleased for some reason.

"So you're the town hero everyone spoke of. I'm afraid you're messing with the wrong ghost!" Plasmius expended out his ghost shield as my ecto ray bounced back to hit me directly.

All of my duplicate disappeared and I bounced against the ground as I groaned. My head shook and hurried to locate the ghost. I kept checking everywhere, but this so called ghost, 'Plasmius' was nowhere to be found. I sighed and shook my head.

"Great," Sarcastically, "I let another ghost on a loose." I triggered invisibility and went back to Fenton at the back exit.

I had to return to work and put on an apron since my break hour was done for now.

"Danny, one large honey coffee and two pecan cookies." My work partner said.

Damn, my cheeks grew colder and looked up calmly to see. Damn, he's here and he hasn't given up on me. I accepted the order to arrange by ignoring the man, I might have to keep busy, and hearing his voice was difficult.

"Ah, Daniel. I was hoping you'd be my waiter today, but this is better than not seeing you. How's your feet?" The man asked.

I kept quiet, but really? My feet? What the hell was…oh, right, he assumed I ran and walk all the way back home. I kept taking care of the order and let him talk. I was making his coffee, not taking anything too seriously, and kept thinking of the vampire ghost. Why did that ghost show up in this place? Why? C-could I have a stalker again? Ugh, it'd be annoying to see if Skulker trying something a little more advance.

I handed my work partner the orders for Vlad and he delivered it to the man. I kept baking cookies and brownies at the same time. I knew today was going to be jam-packed since I wasn't here yesterday entirely. My usual customers would often enjoy my companying, even if I don't talk to them much or bother them. They just wanted me around them for some reason.

"Would you be interested in seeing a movie, Daniel? They're releasing it tonight and I have heard its best reviews from the critic." Vlad was desperate for a date with me.

Sign one, when someone admits their attraction. It's usually means they're interested in dating their crush. Sign two, they will constantly want to go on a date. Sign three, expectation for dates. Sign three is what worries me the most and I can't do it to him.

So, I kept working my ass off and ignoring the man. He wouldn't say what movie as if he can get me curious but come on! I had no time for movies in my lifetime and he kept saying about getting the best seats for us and getting whatever snacks and drinks I want. He constantly asks if I wish to go or not. I kept quiet and felt extremely annoyed and irritated by the man. For two hours, it has been nonstop and my work partner tried to get him out, but Vlad persuaded him that he'll buy another cup of coffee and cookies. Of course, the employee can't kick people out if the person going to be buying whatever they want. It was their money.

By the end of two hours, I was free from working and hung up my apron as I started to head out the door. The man followed me and I saw my sister's car as she was ready to drive off. I opened the door –

"-Daniel, please?" Vlad begged…endlessly.

"No!" I snapped at him.

I couldn't look at him and hopped into the car. I buckled up and made sure the window was up. My sister looked at me, wondering what has gotten into me, and she finally drove away from work.

"Um, how's work?" Jazz asked.

I sighed, "…long and so much listening." I was afraid to look behind and see that I hurt the man.

She nodded slowly, "So, what did the man wants from you?"

"…to go to the movie with him."

I sensed Jazz's jolting shock in her and I wasn't too sure why. She kept driving in a safe manner, but something about her would always be interesting to learn about.

"Y-you do realize that is Vlad Masters, right?"

I blinked, "So?"

She pulled over and parked to focus with me, "Danny, he's a billionaire! You have to be careful being around him, he owns Axion, Vladco, Dalv, hotels, restaurants, and he's the one who improved our school lunches! He has high standard and he managed to make good deals on stocks too. He's the top billionaire on this planet."

I chuckled, "Like I haven't figured it out yet. He took me to his mansion yesterday and his place is…" I whistled, "…is amazing. But, he's going to have to deal not having me involved his life."

Jazz hummed, which wasn't good, "Danny, maybe I should ask my friend to hire you at the restaurant. You won't have to put up or expose your secret."

My eyes rolled, "Relax, Vlad doesn't have a clue and he's interested having me involved. I'm not going and I don't plan on it. I spent the whole day ignoring him behind the counter and all he did was try to get me to talk to him. Hopefully, he'll give up soon. Besides, I've got a bigger problem." I huffed.

"What problem is it now?"

I bit my lip, "I met a new ghost, sort of looked like a vampire, and he called himself 'Plasmius'."

"…you didn't defeat him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's stronger, but dammit, I let him get away!" I huffed.

Jazz patted my shoulder, "He'll show up again. All ghosts normally do."

I groaned, "I'm supposed to be a town hero and he got away! Plus, he said he's on a mission, but why at the place I work at? It doesn't seem like he's after me or anyone." I scratched my head.

Jazz agreed, "It's strange and not a normal behavior for a ghost like this vampire one. Maybe you can find out more through the ghost zone and find out. You can investigate on the ghost and find a way to stop him?"

I groaned, great…my first homework research since I got off from college about three weeks ago. I nodded and Jazz drove us back on the way home. I stared at the window, keeping sure nothing was anything too unusual, and no ghost scent. Funny, why didn't I get the ghost scent when Plasmius showed up? Could it be that I was aware of his whereabouts? It would make sense.

I shrugged it off and thought about what I said to Vlad. I must have hurt him somehow and it hurts me. I hardly tell anyone about my secret and Jazz wasn't the last to know. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and one woman. Unfortunately, I work for the woman on Friday and that's tomorrow. Right now, thinking about her wouldn't be right and Plasmius was a new ghost I have to focus on.

Jazz parked her car in the house's drive way and sometimes; living here was a total embarrassment. Dad was fanatical about having "FENTON" sign on the family roof and anyone can see it for miles! Somehow, I got used to the idea seeing it after flying for a couple of years and I went ghost to head into the basement. Jazz knew what I was doing and I snuck into the lab into the ghost zone. Jazz always covered me for our parents, but now, they don't usually suspect where I am from time to time and they lay off the curfew since high school graduation. It was the best thing they have ever done.

It took a long time to get used to the ghost zone after a few kidnapped moments from Skulker and other ghosts. Oh, yeah, even trying to make sure my parents weren't divorcing at the time either. Surprisingly, I learned more about ghosts and humans in this world. It had come quite in handy. I floated around and felt something was wrong.

"Gotcha, ghost child!" His robotic voice said.

A quick net trap and I groaned whenever he does this. It's getting too annoying. I froze his trap before his next vicious move and destroyed it to escape. I bounced off within several feet and saw the armored ghost who never cease to hunt me for five years and never learns.

"Skulker! Do I really look like a fucking prey right now?" I growled.

Skulker chuckled, "A prey is always a prey unless they become a predator."

My eyes rolled, "Well, can it for today, would you? I'm investigating a ghost I met today."

He perked up at interests, "And what ghost would that be, whelp?"

From time to time, I noticed the fact Skulker has more knowledge about the ghost zone than anyone I have known in this place. I sighed.

"His name is Plasmius," I told him, "What do you know about him?"

Skulker blinked, "You met him? He's been around for over twenty years now and well, depending on what you do you want from him?"

I blinked, "He says he was on a mission, but he wouldn't say. He treated me like an average ghost or something." I gritted, "I already hate him, ugh! I couldn't stop him from whatever he's doing. I don't know how powerful he is."

Skulker nodded, "He is powerful, but I advised you do not battle with him since you still lack fighting skills."

I glared at him, "Come on, I dealt Nocturne, Spectra, Ember, and bunch of powerful ones like Dark Pariah."

He sighed, "Stay away from him, but he does not harm humans if that helps."

Plasmius sounds…dangerous ghost, but Skulker kept insisting overall stay away from him as if it's a forbidden thing. I wasn't too sure, why or why he won't explain.

"Fine, but if he does. I'll kick his damn ass!" I crossed my arms.

Skulker rolled his eyes, "He doesn't have much of fighting standard, he's more knowledge within his powers." He flew off.

I scratched my head, totally bizarre with Skulker, and decided to accept what I learned. It was enough for me and headed back home. I had my own things to do and decided to enjoy my day. I mean, the billionaire doesn't know where I live and I was safe to be me for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! More reviews! Keep it up guys! I'll be writing more into this one, also juggling with "Needless Saving". Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a repeat like yesterday, I was working as I bake, and Vlad showed up. What's worse, it was Friday. The supposed billionaire told me he's off for the rest of the day because he already held an early morning meeting that last four hours. He came straight here, knowing I'd be working, and Jazz wouldn't be able to pick me up due to working at her job she has. I kept myself quiet and busy during work hours. Vlad would talk about the dates he'd love to try with me, very romantic, and all too tempting.

No matter what, I couldn't let him go over his head on wanting to date me and not get what he wanted in return. The customers drew in his words and asked him whom he's taking on a date. Soon enough, he told them it was all for me. The customers would adore anything he says right off the back.

Sometimes, I wish I have the power to teleport out of here and I cannot. It seems silly, but I can fly without being caught. Of course, Jazz wouldn't let it go through my head that I had to be careful around this man especially. I didn't tell her that he has a crush on me, but why drag that in? It's just a crush fling, everyone goes through it and gives up some point of life.

In the final hours of working, I took off an apron, washed my hands, and snatched my jacket for the weather since it was slightly windy. Vlad got up and started to follow me. I snuck my hands into my jacket's pockets and walked the opposite direction of my home.

"Daniel, let me have one month to spend time with you. I won't care if you're into shopping like crazy or loves to have sex several times a day and/or night. I don't care if you're not perfect. I just want you-"

I spun around, "-Shut up! I told you, I'm not good for anyone and I'm sorry. Find someone else, would you? There's plenty fish in the sea anyway…I'm not compatible with anyone." I snapped.

He heard me, instead of being angry he just simply smile, and somehow, I felt creep out. My eyes closed and shook my head. I turned around and kept walking where I needed to be. Vlad followed me like a lost puppy and he had to be finish with work today? Where's a ghost to distract the guy for me?

I managed to get to the house that and saw a woman who was five feet and a few inch, she had white hair, blue eyes, and definitely modern adult. She was hanging out in front of the door until I realized something. I froze and spun around to glare at the billionaire.

"Do not step on this woman's property!" I snapped.

Vlad smiled away and stopped moving at all. I sighed and went up to the elderly woman with a caring smile.

"Hey Mrs. Taylor, what am I working on today?" I greeted her.

She chuckled and hugged at the first thing, "Oh, it's good to see you again, Danny. And remember the tree I wanted?" She asked me.

I hugged her back, "Yeah? The cherry blossom trees?"

Mrs. Taylor brightened her smile, "I bought it last week and it just arrived this morning! Could you be a dear and plant them in the front. I got four of them and I want them on the corners and in the middle of my front lawn."

I chuckled, "Of course! I always wanted to see the cherry blossom trees, where are they?"

She pointed to her small garage, "They're in the garage, and the tools are set for you." Her head turned to the front, "Is that your friend, Danny? He can join us, you know?"

"No and no." My head shook, "Sorry, Mrs. Taylor, but he's not a friend."

She frowned, "He doesn't know-"

"-No. I'll get started on the tree."

Mrs. Taylor nodded, "Of course, I'm going to finish up making the lemon bars and the cinnamon tea."

I gasped and chortled at the fact she made my favorite! Honestly, working for the woman who knew my secret rocks! She's awesome. I saved her so much in the first year, she knew who I was and confessed it to me. It was a little after Jazz discovers my secret and really, this woman is quite an opening minded about many things.

"Awesome! They're my favorite, Mrs. Taylor!" I was eager to get the job done.

I headed over to the garage, punched in the security code, and went in as I found everything I needed. Since Mr. Stalker was watching, I had to be careful now. Normally, I can carry two trees, but now…that would easily expose my secret out of a proportion. I couldn't risk it. I noticed the tree was growing up to four feet tall right now and it wasn't so bad for a start. I grabbed a shovel and the tree along. I started at the corner first on the right of the house. I set the tree down and dug up a little. Mrs. Taylor has taught me so much more than expected and with her experiences, I was able to get stronger with my ghost fighting experiences.

I found the cinnamon tea very helpful with cholesterol and blood sugar level. That's not all, it kept me health and I got to be around people when they're sick, I even took care of Jazz when she was sick! I felt like there's something _I _can do. She made me feel useful for once. Also, it kept me focus in class and everything I do in life, especially ghost fighting. Mrs. Taylor pointed out my academic improvement and my fighting stances have changed drastically since I drank tea. Before I knew it, I grew addicted to it.

"You do freelance job as well?" The man had to ask, but he was on the opposite property.

He was free to do what he wants. I kept digging at a normal pace, but what worries me if he observes I don't sweat. I hardly sweat at all since my core is like extremely below zero degree temperature. He just stood there, watching me, and I chose to do the same thing. By being quiet and just plainly listening to him. I dug deep, but not too deep. I lifted the tree like a book lifting and I place it into the ground hole. I restore the hole backup to normal. I went back to the garage and picked a middle of this side of the lawn. I repeated the process of gardening and honestly, it's a best work out without involving ghosts once a while.

Vlad kept watching me doing this, his eyes never left off me, and it didn't feel right at all. I gulped mentally at the idea of him trying to use me for power…if he knew who I was personally. I started to wonder if it's normal for him to cling onto someone he really likes, but I can't help and wonder. Something about the billionaire was mysterious and I wanted to read his mind. Oh well, can't have that power either and I never seen it before in the ghost zone. So why should it even exist?

I sighed after finishing the last Cherry blossom tree and brushed my hands off from the dirt I've dug up from. I picked up the shovel and put it away. I locked up the garage with its security code and headed over to the hose next to the front door. I started to turn it on and went over to the trees to water them.

"Have you always worked as a freelance gardener or something?" Vlad asked, hoping desperately for me to answer him back.

No matter what, he hardly gave up and kept trying at his very best. I wasn't too sure how long he was going to put up with me, but I kept mentally counting the days I have left until college. Yeah, that's better and I should make myself busier somehow.

Once the last tree finally got its water, I was finished for the day. I fixed up my mess and join into Mrs. Taylor's house. Once I entered in, there's a table at least five feet from me set up with two cups of tea steaming and another eight feet from the table, there's the kitchen. It's like a small house for two or three people, but it's beautiful here. Unfortunately, she lives alone and her husband passed away eight years ago. She considers my company a lot since she observed me closer than she observed anyone else. I washed my hands at her kitchen sink while she was cutting up the lemon bars. I can definitely smell the sweetness in these things.

She set them on a plate and retrieved napkins along the way. We both went over and sat down. I could see Vlad throughout the window and he just stood there. One thing for sure, I had to miss leads him before heading home.

"Are you sure he's not a friend or a boyfriend at least? He seems lonely out there." Her voice saddened.

I sighed, "Sorry, but I'm not going to have a boyfriend ever."

She frowned, "But he looks like your type. Why don't you want one? Is it because of-"

"-Shush," I hushed her, "-he's been addicted to me by being around me. He wants to go on a date with me and all, but my real life isn't worth it for anyone. I mean, I can't go telling my secret to someone who hardly know me." I pouted.

She handed me a lemon bar, "I haven't told anyone and your secret is always safe. You need to give faith in people. Just because you will not age after twenty one doesn't mean you shouldn't or cannot date others. It's life you're living in."

I accepted the lemon bar and took a small bite, "You know I have been in so many relationships, nothing has ever worked out. I tried, it just my secret takes over so much and I always consider my secret as my number one priority." I chewed on the rest of the lemon bar.

Mrs. Taylor sighed, not wanting to believe what I said, and she knew most of my problems. She patted my hand like a grandmother like and I always treated her like a grandma. She didn't mind it at all and she never had kids…so it was reasonable.

"Have you tried to set aside your priority and just live a life? The world dealt fine without Danny Phantom before, why not give the man a try?" She winked at me.

My head shook, "No, who's going to take care of…you know?"

Mrs. Taylor smirked at me, "You know who and that's not changing the subject. You're worried of what CW has said to you a couple years ago."

I was about to take a bite, but that hurts sometimes. I remembered Clockwork showed up to save my family, I learned my life lesson the hard way and could have almost ended up evil me by now. I almost lost my family and friends, but I didn't have anyone. I raised myself, took care of school on my own, and dealt with ghost fighting. When I was so down and beaten, I went insane to evil. I took it out on a ghost to the next ones. Then, my first ghost murdering came along, as I grew stronger. He said it was because once I turned twenty-one, I realized I couldn't age anymore and it made me stay with my insanity for the rest of my life. Mrs. Taylor was right, I was worried over to be evil and alone and that's what exactly what I was doing. I sighed.

"Well, I broke up Dash last month. So jumping into another relationship right now isn't a good idea." I shrugged.

She stood up and hugged me, "Danny, you kept your promises and you saved us all. I have faith in you that it'll never happen. Who knows, relationships might keep you sane more than ever." She smiled.

I chuckled. She knew what to say to lighten things up for me. Mrs. Taylor sat back down and helped herself some lemon bar she made today.

"Relationships keep me sane, that has got to be the rare line." In the corner of my eyes, I could see Vlad standing there and I felt terrible-

A deep blue mist escaped my mouth and Mrs. Taylor sighed.

"Shall I go distract the man while you go fight'em?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Could you please?"

Mrs. Taylor chuckled, gathered a couple of lemon bars on a spare napkin, and went out to Vlad. Once she chatted with him, I altered to Phantom, and quickly searched for the unwanted ghost.

I heard a screeching and jerked myself around. There were old birds, assuming they were extinct American birds, and they dashed out of the place. I flew off to where they headed to and they…talk?

"Vouchda know vhat Vasters wants? Ve wants us to spy on vim!" One of them spoke, a deep voice.

I blinked, "Spy on who, may I ask?"

They glanced down at me and sped off at the sight of me. Before I knew it, they were invisible and no longer in sight. I groaned at the fact I was losing my touch with ghosts and slammed my face to feel like an idiot more than ever. Why has my life decides to be more complicated right now?

I triggered invisibility and hung by one of the cherry blossom trees to check on Mrs. Taylor and Vlad. I mean…I have to be sure there wasn't much going on.

"Mr. Masters, you can't go stalking your crush, but you can visit him from time to time." She smiled.

Vlad sighed, "All I want is a simple one date with Daniel. Is that hard to ask? I don't care if he wants to be the one spending the money or if it's a one-night fling. I want him," Vlad felt disappointed.

Mrs. Taylor nodded, "I understand, sir, but you'll have to be patience with him. Danny has gone through a lot in his life, but don't judge him. He can't help it for being himself like this. Besides, he got out another relationship from Dash and a month to heal doesn't do much. Give him a few more months to heal."

Vlad accepted the lemon bar, "I supposed I should have waited and taken a friendship token instead, but I believed I ruined that."

I wanted to hug him, tell him my reasons, and I couldn't. I flew off, not bothering to stay, and Mrs. Taylor was able to know I was gone anyway. My arms crossed as I flew over to home and thought about it.

I spent some time alone, rethinking on the evil side of me, and how my life was given a second chance by a ghost name Clockwork. Was it fair? Was it safer? Could have I met the man without my ghost powers? No secrets? Still, I can't split my ghost or it'll be evil for life. What's worst is immortal life…can it get worse from this?

* * *

**Reviews please? They're like snacks to me! Now, I reaaallly want a lemon bar, I hadn't had them in years! lol, next chapter maybe a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

My summer filled up with 'Plasmius', he constantly got me angry and we battled each other so much for whatever mission he had to do. It was strange, though. Skulker would randomly show up at our battles and Plasmius disappear then. Skulker owed me so much explanation, but I didn't get the ghost. Why protecting me from the vampire ghost? What's the fucking deal here?

To add on more stress, I continued to ignore Vlad and had his order set 'ahead' of time. Work has turned into a living nightmare…just hearing him and not talking? He even watched me work around Mrs. Taylor's gardening work and nothing felt right. He would smile, go on with his life if he had to go to work, and there was like three days when he wasn't showing up. I nearly thought he finally gave up and he showed up on the fourth day as he explained he had to go on out of state businesses. My eyes rolled, not caring about it, and he really crushed my faith down there.

Two weeks ago, I filed resignation since the time of the year had finally come. College, but today, I had to deal with the last day of work. So, I just took his order for the hell of it and put on a fake smile for the man. I mean, my boss was watching me on the last day for some reason. I hadn't known why, but I wasn't going to just be a random student who's going to slack the last day.

By the time my shift was finally over, I relieved with a smile to know I was done and I earned my money for school. I hung up my apron and smirked at Vlad.

"See ya, fruitloop," I finally gave him a nickname, "I'm done working here and this is the last time you'll ever see me." I headed out the door.

Vlad's eyes widened, "What?" He grabbed a hold of my wrist before I could leave, "Please! Keep me involved, Daniel. At least tell me your surname?" He begged.

I groaned…I ought have not told him, but I thought he might have at least enjoyed my company here.

"It's Ton. Got it?" I half-lied, but it was still half-truth.

I shook off his hand and left the place. He didn't bother follow me home since he never managed to do so. That was the last time I saw him, really.

…

I was at my college campus ground and headed over to the financial aid office. I handed them my student card.

"Mr. Fenton, it seems to me you are fully covered for the next two years." She smiled.

I stared at this woman who told me my college was covered…for two years. My brain tried to put it together, but nothing had made sense to me at all.

"Uh, um…may I ask how did I get two years covered?"

She nodded, "Yes, someone paid for your entire college's financial aid, including the dorm and/or apartment."

"Who?" I mentally gulped…deeply afraid to know.

"Vlad Masters, Mr. Fenton. Would you like the bills to know how much it all covered?"

I nodded and I stammered at the fact the billionaire's touch to _cover_ my education? Even my stay? He somehow found out my last name…

"Um, how did Mr. Masters find out my last name?"

She chuckled, "He told us that all he knew it was Ton, but I was familiar with you due to last year. So, I told him I knew who he was speaking of. He asked carefully like your hair and eye colors and height as well. I told him it's definitely you and he insisted on paying for you entire education." She explained.

I nodded…so, I was still safe. He wouldn't be able to stalk me at my home for Christmas, but why on Earth- No. I should have known. He's trying to get a one date with me and that's all. A chance and he's definitely not giving up, that's for sure. I shoved the cash into my pocket and walked away with the bill she handed me. Surprisingly, the man hadn't found out my last name, which was good. He wouldn't be able to stalk me much, but he'll know I'm on campus.

Instead, I decided to save my money for now. My education was the first priority as always here, but if ghosts show up…oh well, I deal with it anyway.

From time to time, I studied for hours and hardly hung out with anyone. Sometimes, my roommates would beg me to go out and have fun, but I told them I took too many courses this year and needed to study. They believed me, but personally, I didn't want to get myself to attach to too many people. That and I really wanted to practice my ghost powers from free time when no one is in the suite dorm.

I managed my grades as equal as my sister. It was shocking to find out on Christmas when I return home early. We both celebrated and decided to do something fun for once. She went off to shop and I went into the ghost zone to find my friends I missed seeing. Sam and Tucker were needed with their families, so I understood.

I floated around in the ghost zone, wondering where all the ghosts were…

No. Come on! Must I cross a ghost I really hate? Plasmius was doing something with a certain plant, but I stayed away carefully.

"I know you're there, child." Plasmius commented.

My eyes rolled, "Oh, don't you, _Plasmius_? You sure do pop up in the wrong places lately." I muttered.

His head shook, "You do interrupt my mission too many times, I do not understand why with your brutal attack."

"Ghosts have to stay in the ghost zones."

Plasmius stared at me blankly, but I didn't understand why. I checked behind me and something beamed against my chest. I gasped at the vampire ghost and glared at him. My eyes beamed the icicle power against him. He managed to avoid it, but his hand turned into an icicle. His ecto ray glowed pink and destroyed it. That was a first to see. He flew straight up at me for his hasty attack. He caught me by my neck, strangling me with the burning energy of his, and I screamed to gain my strength against him.

I blasted him out of the way with my fists and he was several feet away. My eyes kept on him and he duplicated up to six times…wait, now, six? Damn, I knew there was more than four duplicate! So, I appeared up four of my duplicates. We battled out, struggling at our very best effort, and nothing seem to work out right.

We were both down to single and he struck at me with his firepower I first witnessed. He trapped me in his bear hug and we were face to face. I growled at him and my power grew inside of my lungs. The powers eagerly shattering through my throat and the screeching wail blasted the vampire away from me.

"WHELP! What have you done to him-" Skulker cried out.

I ignored the stupid ghost for now and saw the vampire ghost's black ring at his waists. The ring split opposite direction where it revealed a man in a black suit-

My eyes widened at such discovery and my head shook. No…no!

"Skulker! You knew he's a halfa too!" I snapped at him.

"What did you think? I was protecting his identity!"

My head shook, "No! You could have told me there's another kind like me exist! But what's worse is that I already met him at work over the summer time…"

All this time, the mysterious man was a halfa. He's Plasmius…but he's almost Vlad Masters. I gulped and couldn't believe I casted out my ghostly wail at the man. I hurried up, picked him up, and stared at Skulker.

"Does he have a portal to his home?" I asked quickly.

"Take the north for five minutes and you'll find a football in front of the portal." He instructed.

I nodded and sped up while holding the man in my arms. The idea that I have been hurting the wrong person, the wrong ghost…if I waited long enough, we both would have found out each other's secret. I could have been dating him. It all made sense why I daydreamed of him and me together at his mansion. So, I decided to end my ignoring him and change a different approach.

I took him home, found his bedroom, and managed to get him into his pajamas and placed wherever his sneakers needed to be put away. Of course, it was the closet. I had him under the cover and the lights were out. I set the alarm on and before I left, I took one last look at the man. I sighed and flew off back to home.

Once I got home, I ended up in Jazz's room who was putting the bags away into her closet and too focused on my situation. I bit my lips and altered back to Fenton. Jazz jumped at the flashing lights, she obviously knew it was me, and slammed the closet door.

"Oh, geesh, you could have almost saw what I got for you!" She frowned…until she noticed my expression, "Are you alright? No-no one died in the ghost zone, ri-right?" She gulped.

My head shook, "No…just shock to find out about Vlad." I plopped myself on her bed.

She pulled her chair and wondered, "What do you mean? Did you find out that he knows your secret or something?"

I held my breath and let it go when I felt ready, "Jazz, Vlad is like me. He's a halfa. We were fighting in our ghost forms and when I used my wail, he's knocked out and returned human." I buried my face.

"Oh, my…so he had known all this time?"

My head shook and looked at her, "No, we both didn't know…but there's something I forgot to mention in the beginning of summer." I smiled guilty.

Her head shifted, "What is it?"

"He wants me as a boyfriend." I bit my lip.

Jazz nodded and deep in her own thoughts. I was afraid of her outcome, but she's someone who understands my situation.

"It would make sense why he hadn't aged passed twenty-one or any different from mom and dad's pictures of him." Jazz commented.

My head shook so much as a jolt surprise, "Wait, what pictures?"

She frowned, "Mom and dad were friends with him, they had pictures of their time with him."

My eyes widened, "You have frigging got to be kidding me? All these times I thought his name sounded so familiar…oh god…" My back landed on her bed.

"It would make sense with his ecto-acnes accident on their first proto-portal and everything. At first, I thought it was silly, but now, it made sense. Oh, Danny! This is great news!"

I quickly pulled myself back up, shocked to see my sister considering it a 'good' news at all.

"Tell me, _how_ is this great news?" I tried to find more words, but I was rather lost on the subject here.

Jazz huffed happily, "Danny, both of you can relate to each other on being a half ghost and everything. Both of you will have each other. I was worried that you'd have no one, but with Vlad, he'll save you from going insane! I mean, think about it, no more hiding secret for your own friend or boyfriend."

When Jazz said it, the daydreams returned to me naturally, and that all can happen. It always made sense and facing the consequences of letting the man know was…new.

"Well, I'm going to figure out how to get him to realize I'm Danny Phantom." I crossed my arms.

Jazz smiled, "Easy, you let him take you on a date and be with him on a normal term. Let him see the ghost mist and tell him that you're ready to sure your secret with him."

I frowned, "Jazz, that's way too easy. Besides, I can see he plays two different people. He plays mysterious ghost and world top gay billionaire. I play the shy, clumsy, helpful, and hardworking Fenton and Superhero who saves people for ghosts' situation for Phantom."

Jazz sighed, "Obviously, do what you want, but pleaaassse bring him home for Christmas."

I frowned, "That's in ten days! Do you really think I'm going to tell him that soon?"

She smirked, "Yes," She nodded once.

My eyes rolled and started to leave my sister's bedroom to work on my own plans. There's so much to think about and I didn't really want to research the man without asking him personally. I decided to get some rest since it was getting late and I planned on heading to the café tomorrow. For once, it'll be nice to be a customer for a day or two…or until Vlad shows up and realizes I was back in town. Has he noticed how Phantom never in town when I wasn't either?

My mind too focused on the man, but what was he going to do with the plants anyway? It dawned on me, he was doing it for me? He knew I took care of Mrs. Taylor's gardening over the summer. I put a lot of effort to help Mrs. Taylor since I owed her a lot with helping my ghost half secret and all.

I even wondered if he liked it when I baked those cookies too. What's worse is that ignored him for so long, he hasn't given up on me, and it's been eight months since. No one has ever stayed by me for more than five months…no one has. Well, Dash might have count, but he's been a bully first before anything else. Four people who knew my secret stayed and they understood. The others had too much to expect from me.

I tried to remember more of the man's home…how beautiful it was and how much I imagined of him and me together. Forever. If my heart could still beat, it'd be pounding so fast right now.

Constantly, I'm turning and tossing in my bed with overloading thoughts and I decided to wake up at six o'clock in the morning. I took a shower and found myself wearing a white thick turtleneck with red edges of the sleeves, I put on my blue jeans, and my thick red and white boots. I went downstairs and reviewed what was in the refrigerator or what's left of it. Dad really knows what to eat and what's not to eat. I found some eggs and decided to cook some.

"Sweetie, you're up early. Do you have plans or something?" Mom called out of nowhere.

I turned around to see her, "Hm, I'm hoping to catch up with someone."

"This early? It's only seven o'clock."

I chuckled, "I can't wait to see them as all." I sort have lied, but at least I was looking forward to see one person.

Mom nodded as she understood. She helped herself some toast and coffee. I ate my breakfast as I sat down and she held her cup to warm her hand.

"Any boyfriends at college? Is he coming?" She asked calmly.

I almost choked on my orange juice, "Um…I'll let you know when the right time comes…don't wanna ruin the surprise." I chuckled nervously.

Mom nodded, "I'll have your father on his best behavior whoever you bring them home."

Somehow, I was more worried on mom's behavior on finding out my boyfriend was someone she knew back at college. I finished up eating and thought about it…if I felt serious about Vlad, then I'd bring him. I just wasn't too sure how to explain the situation. I hummed while putting the dishes away.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Danny?" She turned to look up at me.

I sighed, "Promise me…someday, you'll be more opening minded."

Her eyebrows burrowed, "Danny, if it's being gay. I understand and I love you for you, sweetie."

I smiled, "I know, but something different I mean. But, it's not the time to talk about it yet. Just…promise, okay?" I sheepishly smiled.

Mom briefly took me serious and read me to find whatever she was trying to look for. She smiled.

"I promise." Mom stated.

I smiled and approved for her keeps. I headed upstairs and joined into my bedroom. I searched for my coat and put it on me. Then, I wrapped a deep blue and long scar around my neck. I snatched my keys, cell phone, and wallet to head out the door. I waved at mom and took my sweet time over to the café that called…Sweet Sweeter Café. The food is sweet, but sweeter than average ones.

It never changed; the café had a fancy plus romance table for two people around the room. By the window, there's a small booth like, but sort of a couch type. It really have a friendly atmosphere, but what was missing is me. I couldn't wait to work back here again in the summer time, the boss didn't mind rehiring me for summer time, and hopefully, I won't have to work too hard. I mean, my college is already covered and all.

My former work partner smiled brightly to see me returning here. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Hey Brendon, how has it been?" I asked.

He smirked, "You know, the usual, where's Danny? Is he coming back at all? The customers love having you around. I told them that you'll be back next year." His tongue clicked.

My eyes rolled, "Thanks, I look forward to be robbed on the attention. Anyway, um…you know that man who uh…"

"…constantly talks to you every day when you worked here? Yeah, he's been here every day. He often ask me how you have been and I was like…no clue." His brown eyes rolled.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I had a feeling…eight months, gee, I ought to give him a chance."

Brendon gawked, "No way! You finally going to date him? He comes here by nine in the morning and stays until noon."

My head shook and couldn't believe it. I was a couple hours early, yet, a little nervous.

"Well, today I'm your customers. I'm curious what honey coffee taste like." I decided.

Brendon chuckled, "I'll expect you to pay your order, Mr. Daniel."

I gasped, "No way you are calling me that!"

"That's what he calls you when he talks about you." Brendon pointed out.

I sighed and shook my head. He took care of my order and handed me my coffee. I sat down by the window and watched everything around me. It felt slow for a while, but I was really nervous how things would turn out today.

* * *

**Reviews? Next chapter later today! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for the hold! I was busy for a few days and all. So, now I'm here. I can post this chapter up! :D Enjoy! I hope it's worth it!**

* * *

Brendon and I ended up chatting on how things were going for him and me. I told him how college students constantly wants to party from time to time, but he whistled at the shocking fact so many students don't always care for education as much. He knew I was serious about studying and besides, fun was for summer or vacation time anyway. Whenever the customers came in, we would take a break and he'd do his job immediately as a waiter.

It felt long, but I had no idea if a certain someone was coming in the café at all today, but I wasn't going to just leave things be. I stared up the sky and observed the clouds a little closer. The hot coffee was hard to tell…it's funny. How my core is fucking freezing and I don't feel a thing. Whenever I fought 'Plamius', I was able to feel slightly warm each time.

I stared at the clouds shifting forms and thought of so much to say. I was eagerly nervous, I kept trying to keep the old memories pushed aside and sighed.

_'Clockwork…I know I promised myself to never become insane to be evil or end up alone. Thank you for that second chance. Thank you for letting me not cheats on that fucking test. It was a waste of stress, really. But, why did you tell me about my aging would stop? That's less than three years away and I don't think mom and dad would take it so easily. Moreover, did you know about Vlad too? All those times, you knew. Why couldn't have anyone got us introduced any time soon? Why didn't Skulker tell me?'_ I thought.

It hurts, not knowing the truth personally, and I was blind to not notice. His ghost half showed up wherever I was, but Vlad never realized I was like him. I sighed and checked around. There's still no sign of him, but it wasn't nine in the morning yet. It wasn't long and decided to order another coffee and Brendon was happy to do so while I waited around.

There was so much way to put it, but I couldn't exactly _tell_ him my secret right away. It'll be hard to work on that, but there's so many questions-

"-niel!" Someone shouted.

I woke up from daydreaming and turned my head around to see who called me. The man stood tall with his business suit, only his red tie changed to blue tie. His deep blue eyes reading me and he stood there shocked. I wasn't too sure how to speak. My voice disappeared and how much my human heart could almost beat so fast, instead, my core glow. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, but it was his ghost half. For four to five months, I hadn't seen the real man himself.

"Yeah?" I finally found my voice.

He blinked, "Hello Daniel, it's good to see you back home for the holiday. How are you?" Vlad asked.

I shrugged, "Hey Vlad, you too." I mentally gulped, "I'm just mentally distance today, but I'm well. You?" I wanted to smile, but it didn't feel right yet.

Vlad helped himself on the seat and Brendon handed the man's order without a word. It was just coffee at the moment. I stared down at my coffee cup, not sure how to say I decided to give him a chance, and it was so…sudden, I guess. Mrs. Taylor was right, relationship keeps me sane. Vlad was the one I needed.

"I am well too." He kept quiet briefly.

For once, it's a first time I have ever hear him be so quiet. It's not like him.

"Um, thanks for paying my college and all, but you didn't have to do that." My thumbs soothed the cup.

Vlad nodded, "You worked so hard over the summer, I thought it might relieve some stress and ability to stay more focus on your grades and all." I could hear him scratching his cup.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for acting such a bitch and all…but, since you um, uh, stayed around for over six months. I can't keep saying no anymore."

Vlad stopped scratching his cup and I peeked to see his reaction. His shocking expression has me adored him even more and he was rather lost for words.

"Y-you-you mean you're finally giving me a chance, Daniel?" His voice cracked, but the sound of happiness.

I bit my lip and nodded. He hugged me without spilling coffee. I easily felt his core and how warm it was. I breathed it in and knowing how he truly was. He hadn't had a clue who I am personally, but he'll learn someday.

"Yes." I answered.

After Vlad finished hugging me, he grabbed my hand and led me to wherever he planned on going to. I tried to keep up and he was laughing happily. We were running the falling snow that seems like magical. Both of us held onto our coffee and not having to think about anything much. I gasped at his reaction today and had no idea what he was up to at all!

He slowed down and stopped in front of a movie theater. I glanced up and remembered how fun I used to come here when I was younger. There's so much memories and how much I missed my childhood life.

"Have you seen any the movies that are recently released, Daniel?"

I stammered, "I-I…no, I haven't. Not in such a long time," I was shocked.

Three years without going to see a movie was a long time for me. I never thought I'd actually go to one and felt like a stranger. The man tugged my hand and my attention turned on him.

"I haven't seen, _The Angel_. It's a lovely movie for a couple," Vlad said.

I nodded, "Sure, just need to remember how all this movie date goes." I sheepishly smiled.

Vlad threw out his cup and mine as well into the trashcan. He never let go of my hand at all and paid the tickets. Once we got it, he led me over to the snack aisle and he looked at me.

"What would you like, Daniel?" He asked curiously.

I bit my lips and looked over at the snacks. The memories were my friends would constantly buy so much snacks and the ones I were obsessed having. Sam would have most of the snacks and drinks at her house since she's rich too, but not rich as the man is.

"A large popcorn is fine, Vlad, and a soda." I shrugged.

He smiled, "Sure, do you want butter on it?"

My head shook, "No, I'm good."

Vlad had truly thought of the movie date ahead of time. I noticed the large popcorn bucket was larger than the last time, but I guess it's the two of us. So, it wasn't so bad. I mean, at the bottom wouldn't be so wonderful anyway. The drink was an extra-large and he picked up a couple of straws. Damn…he's romantic for the straws! I mentally chuckled at the sweet romance he's cooking up. We walked side by side over to the movie room and it wasn't full as it normally does for the afternoon.

We sat down, placed our cups down, and I set the popcorn on my lap. The billionaire slipped his fingers and intertwined with mine. I swear, the blushes were on my cheeks. The movie was already playing the advertisement commercials and I forgot how long those things go on for!

Finally! The movie began and started out interesting. Of course, I didn't expect a few things here and there. I almost cried…dammit, Fenton! Don't cry in front of Vlad! Dammit! We were eating popcorn together and some accidentally touched each other's hand. We looked away, but back at each other with a simple smile. We gained our attention back on the movie and relaxed a little. Once the popcorn was gone, I set it aside and somehow, I snuggled up with his arm and held his hand. He was really warm, anyone else, I could never feel it. Does he notices it with my core or recognizes it? I wasn't too sure, but I wasn't going to let that bother me.

The movie finally ended and sort of wished we could do this at home somehow. We stayed through the entire crediting and listened to the movie's music. It was relaxing, my head was on the man's shoulder after snuggling up on his shoulder, and his head rested on mine.

Once the crediting was over, he lifted his head and turned his attention over to me with a smile.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's nice for a change."

Vlad kissed on top of my head, "Thank you for a chance, Daniel."

Blushing like crazy and a million ways to start things. I even noticed there wasn't any ghost attack and I was happier for once. I wondered, what was his role really like in the ghost zone and everything?

My stomach growled loudly and my face turned redder. I tried to hide under my turtleneck and Vlad chuckled.

"Perhaps going out to eat is an order?" Vlad wondered.

I nervously laughed, "Wow, a double date?"

"Do you prefer hanging out instead of dating?"

My head shook, "No! I mean, I'm just surprise we're having a movie and a lunch."

Vlad chuckled, "I suppose I see your reasons. What are you in a mood for?"

Damn, he really does love to spoil me a lot, doesn't he?

"Um, I guess chickens I'd like to have." I said.

Vlad nodded and we helped ourselves out of the movie theater. I continued to snuggle up with his arms and I even noticed his limo was in front of the theater. I can remember my first time riding it with Vlad and how fun it was for us. We went in, but I felt his tightness on me and somehow, I probably wouldn't blame him why.

"Relax…I'm…not going to freak out or actually leave. Something has made me realized how ridiculous I have been." I shrugged.

Still, Vlad hadn't loosened up, but I didn't blame the poor guy. He waited and went through eight months to just date for once. I was actually giving him a chance and I was somewhat nervous how everything would reveal. His thoughts and reactions had me curious, but there wasn't anything much to what I can do about it once it happens.

I ended up snuggling up more on his arm, but maybe…just maybe I'd tell him on Christmas morning or something. I somehow sleep at his place the night before Christmas, but how? I mean, mom wouldn't mind if I told her it's someone important I'd be with and all. She seems to believe I already have a boyfriend and Vlad hasn't asked me to be his yet.

The limo ride was taking us somewhere and I had no clue what restaurant we're heading over to for the next part of the date. Vlad hadn't trust me on my words and seeing him like this was kind of cute. My head rest on his chest and enjoyed his 'never letting go' mode.

"Tell me about yourself, Vlad…besides you're rich and how you got rich." My eyes rolled.

I mean, honestly, from judging what my parents and Jazz told about Vlad's incident. I knew he somehow used his ghost powers to possibly overshadowed people to get his money. It wasn't that hard to figure it out once the hybrid powers is obviously there.

"I like to keep busy no matter what. I enjoy company traveling. I speak Russian, Spanish, Latin, German, and Italian. I read mysterious books before going to bed." He said simply.

I awed, "Italian?"

"Naturalmente," With a hint of Italian accent.

My jaw dropped and loved it when he started to speak Italian. He grew into singing Italian song, but I had no idea what he was singing about or what it means. He kept singing and I felt happier hearing it. He spoke the beautiful language with a complete accent. It's so soothing to just listen to him and after for all the wrong reasons, I could have learned so much about him eight months ago. If only I didn't let my ghost half make me worry over little things. Mrs. Taylor was right, relationship keeps me sane from getting insane. I need relationships, tons of them, and just know I have someone to count on.

The limo stopped moving and Vlad smiled as he stopped singing. We walked out in holding hands and the waitress didn't have to ask or anything. She led us to a booth that curved like a C shape and we slid in the middle. The waitress set down the menus in front of us and let us review the menu. The place was like a family restaurant and very simple. I admired it and I stayed in Vlad's arm to prove him that he has no reason to worry about me dashing off. I mean, I didn't go off in a middle of the movie or anything.

"So, tell me about yourself, Daniel." Vlad smiled.

I nodded, "Okay, um, you already know my careers plan. I can say, astrology used to be my major back in high school. I know Japanese and Esperanto-"

"-Esper-what-to?" He suddenly asked, "What country speaks of that language?"

I chuckled, "Esperanto," I said slowly, "It's an ancient language that hasn't been used over several thousands of years and today, it's known to be neutral language for the world. It combines many languages together in one. I learned it through my best friend, Tucker."

He hummed, "Interesting, that may come in handy one day."

I nodded, "Oh, it has." I mentally remembered Wulf…man, I need to see him soon.

"Mind telling me how it came in handy for you to speak esperzanoo?" He mispronounced.

I chuckled, "It's Esperanto, but yeah," Just not the completely entire story, "This guy, he showed up in Amity Park and he was doing his job. I saved him through a rougher job and he quit the job he had. I spoke to him in his own language and he was telling me he wanted to be free from that job for so long, I helped him find a better reason to quit the awful job. He was happy. He learned a few words, but he enjoyed speaking Esperanto." I shrugged, "I haven't seen him in a while, but maybe I should introduce you to him." I smiled.

At the irony how I know a ghost that speaks Esperanto. Vlad nodded and believed me anyway. I was half telling the truth, but nowhere near lying.

"The man is certainly lucky to have you to speak to, Daniel. You must be some sort of humanitarian in this world, after seeing how helpful you are towards with Mrs. Taylor." His gentle spoken words have really moved me.

I blushed, "Awe, damn, you're a sensitive romance man." My head leaned on his shoulder for such an embarrassment.

Vlad and I chuckled. We really got down to getting to know each other better and found out that he's into baking more than cooking. I told him I was into cooking than baking, but he already knew I could bake too. We both discussed about making some sort of special dessert someday. Our lunch/dinner was amazing! We really enjoyed our time, laughed here and there, and…

Our first kiss. He made his move on me and I actually kissed him back. Everything I have felt more human. No one has ever given me that kind of a sensation. It would have almost brought back my beating heart, but neither of us have one. His kiss just moved me instantly without having to worry.

Vlad ordered some fancy cheesecake and I never had any before. I decided to let him feed me and awe man, it's sweet and rich tasting ever! He accidentally got it on my cheek and I blushed furiously when that happened. I was so damn embarrassed! Vlad leaned in licked it off and something oddly made me feel something. His finger dried off my cheek and he hummed wonderful.

"Lovely," He commented.

I gushed up at his action and my eyes closed to even imagine this man half ghost. I can picture it yesterday and I rather felt guilty. I wasn't ready to tell him, but when? I opened my eyes and saw him smiling and we finished the dessert already. He wagered the waitress' attention and paid for it in a matter of second. Vlad held my hand, I ended up snuggling his arm, and we over to his limo. Suddenly, we got quiet.

I kept myself snuggled up with him and he hasn't let go. I gave him more than five hours to spend time with and I didn't dare to leave him. Was he this worry to lose me all over again? I wasn't going back to college until the middle of January, so he was safe.

"Where do you want to go now, Daniel?" He asked.

It sounded like he wasn't ready to let me go out of his sight and so far, he had me turned on without realizing it.

"Hm, I'm thinking your place? Have a little fun making out?" I smiled comfortably, I loved the way he kissed me.

When we kissed, it made me feel human again. Dash, Valerie, Kwan, Leo, and the others couldn't give me that kind of a feel. I couldn't feel a damn thing with them. They claimed they have and made me feel like I haven't put effort into the relationship. But Vlad here, he made me feel it with him.

"Would you like to stay overnight, Daniel?" He offered.

I nodded, "Sure," I started to pull my phone out.

Vlad tightened me and I sensed he's been clingy since we went to the movie and all.

"Relax, I'm just calling someone to let them know I'm staying at your place for the night." Or hopefully, I'll stay forever with him.

Vlad finally understood and I speed dialed my mom's phone. She answered it after the third ringing.

"Hello Danny," Mom answered.

I chuckled, "Hey, I won't be home tonight. I'm sleeping someone's house for the night or so."

"Of course, you be careful, sweetie and I love you."

I hummed, "Uh huh, okay, I will." I hummed one more time, "See you later."

"See you later, sweetie."

We both hung up and I put the phone away.

"Who was that, Daniel?" I could easily hear the jealous attitude.

I chuckled, "My mom, but hey, she's very accepting to gay people."

He chuckled, "Oh, that's relaxing to know."

I nodded, "Yeah, who did you think it was?"

"A girlfriend."

My eyes rolled, "I stopped dating girls after finding out one really hates my guts and I hate to see what happens if she knew things personally."

"What personal things?"

"I-I'm not-" My head shook, "-ready to talk about it." I slowly took deep breathes.

Not after beating him up with a ghostly wail and it was wrong. I felt terrible doing it no more than a day ago at least. Vlad looked at me, keeping things stable between us, and I just snuggled up into his arms to forget about it. Ten days…it didn't feel right, that's all. I needed time to tell him when I'm ready. As long the ghosts don't show up when we're dating, then I can totally handle it.

We barely spoke at all on the ride way to his mansion. Once we got there, Vlad managed to carry me, and I was almost his height anyway!

"Vlad! I can walk, you know?" I chuckled nervously.

"Nonsense, relax and let me spoil you, young man." Vlad said confidently.

My eyes rolled and couldn't believe he gives himself away too much. I would have grown suspicious at his strength, but I knew why. My arms curled around his neck and I teased his bare neck with my lips. He groaned and kept walking to wherever he was taking me. He tasted so much of cinnamon like Mrs. Taylor's tea.

Before I knew it, he set me down on his large bed. His soft lips landed on my bare neck and sucking me in. I moaned until he tangled our tongues, he showed who's top and bottom and I didn't care. He was mine to begin with. He's mysterious, stubborn, and a halfa. He's a total package, but the rest I wouldn't care.

His hands slipped under my shirt and I'm feeling his burning fingers touching my skin. It's definitely worth feeling human with just Vlad. Before I knew it, my shirt disappeared and my hands removed the man's shirt while our never ending kissing plays along. We didn't need to worry about breathing, but neither of us is thinking of that. We were too focused on making out and getting serious.

Vlad slowly dragged my pants and boxer off as if it was a piece of paper on me. I followed the same with him.

We were finally free from clothes and the clothes scattered on the floors. Eh, who cares. The billionaire's hand slipped down to my naval and groped my crotch. Our kissing broke apart and moaning escaped my mouth.

His grips knew how to make music out of me and I accidentally spurted. Dammit…but, the man laughed happily. He wanted me to do that. I glanced up and saw his deep blue eyes. His hands flipped me over on my stomach and his lips touched my bare ass. I giggled and felt burned cold on my cheeks.

Suddenly, felt him licking my ass and I turned to see what he was doing. Oh, right…damn, I ought to read into more about sex. I mentally shook my head. I groaned like a soft kitten purring away and felt him coming in. My laughter slipped when he had his small finger in. He dug his finger into my butt plug and I didn't care. It was fun and I was going to be his' anyway.

He added another finger into me I grunted slightly, but it was no biggie really. He was getting deep into my ass and having a lot of fun as much as I am. He kept going on with adding all of his fingers to stretch out my asshole.

Vlad leaned in, set his lips on my top of my vertebrate, and slid over to clavicle bones would be. He had my full attention and his sexual touch was perfect. I purred naturally out of instinct.

"GAH! Fuck!" I shouted in grieving pain.

Damn, his member was huge going through my asshole and he slid in slowly and out. He increase the speed every time I tried to restrain myself from slight pain. He thrust into about a hundred times or more, but who's counting really?

The pain was hurtful stunning, but I didn't damn well care! He fucked me endlessly and I was loving it every second of it. I heard his huffing and effort into my small ass. His fingers curled and pinched into my skin. I hissed a couple of time, but that was _nothing_!

"DAMMIT! GAH!" I gasped, "F-f-fffff, more! Faster!" I begged him.

Vlad didn't need to say a thing and he kept going. He found a perfect spot to hit and managed to get it right.

"Y-ye-er-yes! Gaaaah! C-com-come on!" I hugged onto the pillow to hold up better.

For odd reason, he was able to reach into my pelvis and I loved it! I laughed silly, but I didn't care. Logic wasn't invited right now. Vlad pounded into me like this could go on for hours to days.

"I-Imma ready! Pl-please! Fuck! Fuck yes!" I huffed up with hyperventilate excitement in me.

Vlad didn't quit and something turned interesting. I felt relieved with wet sensation and he didn't stop. He kept coming and shooting his cum into me. The cum was like burning in side of me, how everything felt so unique and different, and I screamed for his name. He didn't stop.

Damn, he's mine and no damn woman is gonna have him. If they tried, their ass is going to be kicked out. Vlad thrust endlessly into me and pouring in everything he got. He made me feel human and special about it.

He came in so much, I didn't care if I was seeing stars and I loved it every second of the hour. I felt him _inside_ me as we were one.

I felt empty down there and chilly, but that didn't bother me.

"HEY-"

Vlad kissed me before I could have a say, I suddenly forgot why I was upset in the first place, and he kept exploring his tongue all over me. His domination ruled me over for kiss and certainly, I loved being the slave for him, and he's definitely a master with a name of Masters. Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

**That's 3 pages of lemon...I've had longer, but I didn't know how yet. Maybe next time. Next chapter possibly tomorrow! Or today, depending on the mood and the speed of my writing. So far, average/fast at the moment. So, reviews anyone? Who's treating me reviews tonight/today?**


	6. Chapter 6

**No rotten tomatoes over here! *fist shaking* Now, go to hell to read this. lol, just kidding, have fun! ;D**

* * *

My feet had picked up as fast as I could, rushing, and not thinking of anyone else. I pushed shoved everything out of the way for my safety. The fear built up inside of me, I was running to the end of Amity Park to its beach, and found myself losing.

I gasped and tried to check my surrounding. I found the beach wasn't being helpful at all. The sun was going down quicker than I imagined. No matter what, I tripped on a huge rock and collapsed onto the sand.

"Nowhere to run, son." The voice spoke.

My body jolt up and froze. I was afraid…afraid to make things worse than it seem. My eyes moved up and saw the man in his orange HAZMAT. He had his weapon prepared in front of my face within three inches apart. Deeply inside of me, I was afraid to escape some more.

"I-I'M YOUR SON! You-you can't do this to me!"

Dad spitted, "No son of mine is a ghost!"

"Half ghost! I'm still your son, dad!" I cried, "I'm telling the truth!"

"And that's what all ectoplasm scum bag says!" A woman joined in.

She took up on my right side, pointed the weapon gun at the same distance as dad, and she wore a blue HAZMAT. Her violet eyes intensified the glare against me, how much hatred she had against me, and I didn't believe her.

"BUT I WAS HUMAN FIRST!" I wept, "Please…believe me! I'm always Danny! Always a Fenton!"

"Sorry, but you're not my brother! He died so you took his place!" A younger woman joined on Dad's left side.

She wore purple HAZMAT suit, but the rest was more of a Fenton Peeler combination. She was prepared to take a strike against me. I grew paler that fact my own _sister_ was against me…

"No! I'm always Danny Fenton! I can explain! The ghost portal killed half of me-"

"-wrong! It killed Danny Fenton, not you, Phantom. You took his place." Another female joined in the group.

No…Sam….no! She had the Fenton Wrist Ray on her and prepared to shoot. Suddenly, Tucker joined up with her. Everyone surrounded me, treating me as if I was an extremely dangerous criminal with vicious powers. I wasn't evil, I knew that much, and mom had her hand counting signaling. My eyes widened and screamed endlessly no! They all began to shoot at me and everything turns bright white in my eyes.

I gasped and sat up. My eyes looked around and saw a man in bed. He didn't wake up, but I was confused. My dream…it was too realistic. I forgot that dreams could be real as they wanted to be, but I mentally shrugged it off.

Something caught my eyes and jerked my head over to where my left ankle was. It was an ankle cuff connected to the man's ankle cuff. Wow, one date to all over to sleep in bed and he thought I might have disappear in the morning? I don't do that ever. Right now, the bathroom is m priority and I used my ecto energy to open the cuff. Vlad may be clueless right now, but that was the cheapest and captive trap ever. Whether he paid a lot of money for it or not, he should have gotten ghost proof ones instead. Then, he'd be more careful around me. I carefully slid off the bed and went into the bathroom while being streak naked.

Man, last night was fun and took a few hours to do it. I mentally chuckled. He must have done it when I was actually out. I noticed the huge bathroom was quite a touch here and admired the style and everything. The floor was like chessboard, the wall was a light sky blue, and the counter made of marble stone. Such a fine and smooth stone of Calacatta extra type, my hand slid on it, and I decided to use the toilet.

Damn, I gave my virginity to the man before getting to know him or telling him my secret. At least it's comforting to know he didn't hate me in my dream, maybe he understood, and finally felt he has someone. I wasn't too sure.

I washed my hands and thought about our kiss. I never felt like that before. It was so new experience for me. My hands rubbing up on the towel to dry up-

"DANIEL! Oh, god! Please don't tell me you left me!" I heard his feet running the opposite direction of the bathroom with clunking sound following him.

I sighed…poor man, he really had himself worked up over nothing, and didn't he hear the flushing? I rushed up, snatched a couple of towels onto my arms, and saw him checking by the window of his. I chuckled and he still hadn't heard me. Doesn't he have super hearing too?

"You know, I haven't left you and if I did, I would have left the note." I said.

Vlad jerked his head and ran over to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and my head. He held me very close to his body and his breathing felt heavier as he eased down to regulate his breathing. My arms slowly curled around him and patted his back as I chuckled.

"Relax, I'm not leaving you, Vlad. I promise, I mean it." I wanted to kiss him, but he won't let me move my head yet.

His hands were shaky almost and I couldn't believe he placed himself worrying to lose myself. It'd take a long time to make it work out for the both of us, even my ghost half is what seems to worry about the most. Maybe Jazz is right, telling Vlad would be an easier way to deal things and I already know the billionaire's secret.

"I was going to wake you up to see if you want to take a shower with," I chuckled, "Do you want to? I mean, I got to see Mrs. Taylor and you're more than welcome to join me." I offered.

If I start, getting Vlad involved my lifestyle, he'll see how I am for myself, and I wasn't too sure how to tell him. Oh, yeah, by the way, I do know you. I just didn't pay attention to my parents' story and apparently you were the guy who got proto-portal blasted in the face and turned half ghost. Guess what? I was blasted in the whole ghost portal when I was fourteen, so I'm just like you. …stupid, isn't it? I just can't tell him like it is, he has to see it with his own eyes, and I'll catch him in his reaction one way or another.

"Ho-how did you remove the cuff, Daniel?" He sounded rather shocked.

I hummed, "Cuffs are easy to open in these days, regardless of the cost." My eyes rolled.

It's true, human cuffs are easy to remove with ecto-energy, but if it's anti-ghost, I can't break free and that's from experiencing through Skulker's damn trap on his island. Something I'll never let my guards down from now on. He taught me that well enough.

"So you're a cuff nitpicker?" He assumed.

I hummed, "Maybe, maybe not. Can't you just trust me? I don't repeat the same behavior and what I did was stupid, Vlad. I was…scared that you're like the rest of the people I dated. That I'm not enough or having to be expected so much like showing up on a date on time or running off for whatever the random reasons are. I guess when you first bought me here, I daydreamed of us being together, and I felt like it's impossible." My head shook and chortled out of ridiculousness to myself, "I'm sorry I acted like an incompetent gay man, I should have given you a chance, and heard you." I sighed.

Vlad laughed and I had no idea what I had said that triggered him to laugh. Honestly, my friends called me a clueless man for a reason. He breathed to calm down and pulled his head back to see me directly.

"You are never an incompetent, Daniel. Actually, I'm just afraid of losing what I start to like. I suppose my past used to make me feel angry and I managed to move on with my life. I guess I was afraid it'll repeat and I'll regret. So, I took advantage of wanting you. Is that so wrong?"

I smirked and shook my head, "No, but I don't think I want to leave you, Vlad. You stayed around at least more than six months and I have to give you credit for not giving up. Even the summer time, I'm surprised you put up with my cold shoulders to you."

Vlad chuckled, "But I got you to speak so I can hear your voice, I knew I broke through somehow."

I agreed and pulled him over to the large shower that can be like a standing Jacuzzi in modern or a little futuristic. I dropped the towels on the floor and quickly, the shower sensed us entering in and turned on hot water. Of course, I couldn't tell at all due to my damn Cryokinesis core. Vlad's arms lessen up and we helped each other wash up for the fun. It's so foreign with his and my fingers dancing everywhere on each other's body.

We giggled here and there, the shower didn't need directions, and recognize of our doing…or could we just trigger the step in and leaving out thing? I wasn't too sure and didn't care. We were having so much fun! Once our hair was rinsed out, we melted together into a kiss and stared into his deep blue eyes. I can easily read the beautiful man has in him and how special he's truly means to me. We broke apart and breathed finally. Leaving the shower and drying up was the best thing to do.

We laughed endlessly and knowing there's good humor. We sighed to settle down our humor and how good it has felt. I hadn't felt this good in so long, I didn't want to miss or lose this opportunity easily.

"Daniel, how would you like to come with me to my parents' for Christmas? They're in California-"

"-damn, you're fast. I was sort of hoping to bring you to my family's house," I scratched my chin, "But you know what? I don't want to hear their drama for Christmas. I'm in." I smiled.

Vlad's jaw dropped, "You-you were going to introduce me to your family?"

I mentally thought, _Well, you already met my parents over twenty years ago, but you haven't met my sister yet. That, my family wants to know who I'd be dating…it's going to be hell of an explanation about how this all happened. _I chuckled.

"Yeah, but you can meet them for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day?" I thought.

He nodded, "I did plan on coming back the day before New Year's Eve day. So, are you comfortable with us being together?"

I wrapped the towel at my waist and smiled. The thought of meeting his parents had interest me what his life was _before_ he became half ghost.

"Yes, but you have to promise me not to get mad at me. I will explain in the things I do, but when I feel it's the right time, okay?" I sheepishly smiled.

"Daniel, I'll do anything to have you and all I want is us having a relationship. I have only one standard and that's call trying in a relationship."

Vlad somehow knew to brighten up my smile, no one has ever given me that kind of an opportunity so easily, and I rushed up to hug him.

"Damn, I'm _never_ letting you go," I sung…because he's the only other half I've got right now.

He smiled that touched my core, "One day and night together and you're clingy as I am."

I snorted, "No, I just know you're the one." Because he's a halfa.

I doubt I'd share him with anyone who wants him. I won't be so kind and I won't be easy on others. Right now, I trust him to trust me the same.

"Shall we get dress and help ourselves breakfast? My workers are given three weeks' vacation here and I hope you do not mind my cooking." Vlad nervously laughed.

I hummed, "Why don't I cook? Besides, an omelet is healthy to make and I really need to see Mrs. Taylor and her gardening work. Plus, I sort of her owe ten bucks." I muttered…just couldn't believe I made a bet with her!

He blinked, "Why you owe her?"

"You'll see," I hummed, "Now, come on! Let's get dress and eat!" I laughed childishly.

I let go of Vlad and raced out of the bathroom to fetch my clothes. He helped himself with his clothes from his own closet. We peeked onto each other while dressing up, but hey, checking each other out is definitely fun. Once we were fully dressed, Vlad held my hand and led me to the kitchen. Of course, it took several stairs to get down to the first floor. I had to pretend to be exhausted, but it's pointless to do that. Vlad wanted to carry me and I insisted on getting used to this. Well, not really, someday we'll just fly down as of a routine.

We finally made it to the kitchen and I awed on how fancy it was. The floor was smooth and shined of maple sugar hardwood floor. The ceiling had a smooth texture and the color of a light tan like beach sand. In the middle of the room, there's an L shape counter with cream beige cupboards, on top it has the fine marble stone of a blue Venato, and it really brings the room together. Across from me to the other side of the kitchen has long length counter with kitchen sink, silver and top technology of stove oven, dishwasher, and the microwave. On the ceiling, it held rainbow, mosaic pendant lightings with rows of them that bring the room brightness.

At the end of the counter on the left of the room, there's a Sub-Zero refrigerator. My jaw dropped instantly at the biggest refrigerator I have ever seen in my entire life! The refrigerator had two door, but one side of the door gives more of the view what's in it. I can see how organize his food and drinks were, and the bottom half has four drawers! It's about seven feet tall and I could almost reach the top. The silver metal was shiny and I can definitely see my own reflections!

The wall has a large closet door to hide shelves and pantries. It's so much organize and very roomy in this spot. Around the L counter, there are up to six swirling bar chairs, which was like a light brownish type, in the room. It really fits it all together perfectly. Vlad and I blended into the kitchen naturally.

Vlad allowed me to take over cooking and I'd just ask him where some of the things I needed like a sauce pan, a spatula, a bowl, a long fork, two plates, and two regular forks. Vlad's eyes never left me, but it's comforting and better than the way Dash did. I mentally rolled my eyes the way he baited flirt with me like crazy. While I waited for the right time to cook the omelet, I listened to his soothing voice, and judging my proper emotions.

"You know, I do find your kinky little ass adorable to look and play with." I can hear those swirling bar chair squeaking quietly.

I chuckled, "Uh huh, I better hope you love fucking it, Vlad. I can be needy for an ass's attention."

"Oh?" He took it very considering, "How often do I need to give it my attention?" He hummed curiously.

I bit my lip, "Probably at least once a day," If I ever have time in my life, that was.

"That," He paused briefly, "…can be arranged."

I chuckled and I kept cooking the first omelet to be finished. I wasn't in the rush, but man, Vlad can be sexy at the same time. He made me feel like wanting to be addicted to have his crotch in my ass. I finally got the first one finished and hurried onto the second one, I knew I wouldn't have to wait too long since the pan is still hot and all.

"Uh huh, I'll believe it when I see it." I chuckled, watching the eggs slowly being cooked up well.

I heard him move and he came up behind me. I felt his fingers pinching my ass and I glared playfully at him with a side of a smirk.

"Your little kinky ass is mine anyway, Daniel." He slapped it too.

I gasped, "Whoa, clingy much?"

"Maybe," He teased, "But you're not going to sit down on a chair or a floor in this house."

I moved my head back, "Oh? Where am I going to sit? On the bed or the couch?"

"Neither, on my laps." He slapped my ass again.

That did seem worth promising more than ever. I checked the omelet and did my flipping the half of the eggs. I waited a half of minute and slipped it onto a plate. The burner turned off and Vlad automatically picked me up once I held up our plates. Damn, he really wants me on his lap and he finally does it. He doesn't stall his time, does he?

Luckily for him, I managed to keep our food on our plates and set it down in front of us. The forks were already over here and we started to eat. His lap was comfortable one of his arms curled around my waists.

We ate and took our time eating. Neither of us wanted to choke and it seems to be that none of us wants to break up after one date and a hot night. Jazz was totally going to be on my head for this. I definitely know it, but she'll be happy to meet him finally after Christmas. I wasn't too sure for mom and dad point of view, maybe somewhat happy and shock at the same time?

We finally finished eating breakfast and started to get ready to leave. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to wear a coat due to my core, but it doesn't bother me that much. It's just useless. I wondered, if Vlad can agree the same.

"Daniel, would it be alright to take a car instead?" He turned to me.

I blinked, "Depends, who's driving?"

"I am," Vlad smiled.

I chuckled, "Okay, okay. Sure, limo might attract a lot of people's attention over to Mrs. Taylor's house."

Vlad agreed and he showed me one of his Volvo car. Damn, he has many collections for cars and I believed he has all the type anyone can think of. He drove very well for a driver and I was sort of worried he might…well, use his powers in it. I know I accidentally use flying with my car and let's just say my first car got over the hill cliff and crashed severely of never using it again. I sort of lied to mom about being car chased and planned on jumping out of the car to spare my life and the chaser left me stranded. That and Phantom rescued me when I was "walking" back home. She believed me anyway and punished me for allowing me to get that close to Phantom and not have captured him.

I could laugh at the idea…me…catching myself. Wow, mom had no idea what she said, but I told her I'd "try" next time if there ever was. Since then, I refused to get a new car and Jazz supported me while against our parents. Mom thought I should just get over it and next time call the police…yeah, lying to the police officers would be much worse. I wonder how Vlad puts up with his powers.

"We're here." Vlad announced.

I looked up and totally surprised he actually hasn't forgot how to get to her house. Of course, her house was the same as ever. Pink house with white edges, beautiful gardening with four cherry blossom trees and they gotten taller than me now. Right now, they're dealing with winter and it hasn't been bad…I think. I unbuckled my seat and got out of the car. Vlad did the same and we held hands. I started to walk passed the front gate and felt a jerked on my arm. I turned back and noticed Vlad wasn't walking. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His head shook, "You told me do not step on the woman's property." He answered.

I blinked and the bat hits my face. Dammit, I forgot I said that when he first saw me working for Mrs. Taylor. Of course, I wasn't paid or anything. I just help and she does have great advice anyway. I chuckled.

"Well, you're allowed since you're my boyfriend. Friends and boyfriends allowed. Now come on and forget the past." I smiled and tugged his hand.

Vlad sighed and followed along, but he slowed down a bit. I wasn't too sure, but something was bothering him. Did I get a little too pushy in the early summer? I mentally shrugged it off and rang the doorbell. We waited for a minute and the door opened to reveal Mrs. Taylor. Her blue eyes widened and gasped to see. She hugged onto me and I hugged her back while letting Vlad go.

"Oh, Danny! I was wondering when my hard worker is coming home. Now, come on in! I just made cinnamon tea and lemon bars today. I had no idea you're back in town!" She chuckled.

Mrs. Taylor lets go and guided us into the house. She led us over to the table and we sat down. Vlad kept quiet and Mrs. Taylor was confused with the man here.

"Why is he here, Danny?" She asked.

I sighed, "He's my boyfriend now."

Mrs. Taylor smirked, "Ha! Now you owe me ten bucks for the bet!"

I groaned and pulled out the ten buck for her, "Uh huh, just hush up. He doesn't know everything yet."

Vlad blinked, "What don't I know yet?" He wondered.

Mrs. Taylor chuckled, "Just wait Vlad, time will come."

Honestly, she tends to pretend to act like Clockwork ever since I told her. She received her betting money after to the fact _I _lost.

I hushed her, "I'll tell you later, Mrs. Taylor. So, tell me anything happened over time besides ghosts? My sister and my parents covered that over with me on that." I smiled.

Mrs. Taylor set down the teacups and poured each of us some, "The town is the same old same, boring for some reasons. Although, I went shopping and this nice man helped me out when my cart couldn't move and it was the only one available. The funny thing was, he lives across from the store." She blushed.

I gasped, "You like him! Has he taken you on a date yet?"

She chuckled, "Of course, he invited me over to his house, and he had two adorable kittens and one little bunny."

I squealed, "You have got to let me meet him someday, Mrs. Taylor."

Her head shook, "It's grandma to you here, sweetie."

Vlad's eyebrow went up, "Grandma? Are you both related?"

My head shook, "Nope, she doesn't have kids. So, I'm like her only grandson."

Mrs. Taylor agreed, "He's been helping me out so much over the last four years. Danny is the sweetest boy on earth," She had to be my wingman here?

She finished pouring tea and I quickly took a sip to hide my embarrassment to what she said. Vlad lightly chortled at the woman's saying. I helped myself some lemon bars once Mrs. Taylor sat down and Vlad soothes my leg. I almost choked on my tea and felt hard. I shot a glare at him.

"Fruitloop." I commented.

"Why does the man's nickname fruitloop?" Mrs. Taylor perked up.

Vlad chuckled, "I believe it's because I stalked him until he went to college. So, the last day, he called me fruitloop with his good byes."

I agreed with him anyway, besides…it actually fits him ironically. Her hands curled around her teacup at comfort and looking at between us as a couple.

"Danny, I need help upstairs attic today and many reorganizing. So, I hope you do not mind helping me out today? I've been trying to find my mother's jewelry box and I don't have the strength like I used to, but I don't know what boxes they're in." She sighed.

I blinked, "Oh, sure. I can help, anything else?"

Her head shook, "No, that's all I can think of right now."

Vlad was looking at his watching, "But I cannot stay here long, Daniel."

I nodded and patted his hand, "It's okay, Vlad. I'll meet you at the Sweet Sweeter café tomorrow at nine."

"Or I can pick you up after work from here and take you home?" He sweetly smiled.

"You're going to be tired after work," And probably being half ghost for something, "So, I don't want you to overload so much on yourself. I'm fine. I have to meet up a few more people anyway."

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Vlad said suspiciously.

Damn, Vlad really doesn't want me out of his sight. I got up and knelt down to kiss him. Our lips greeted and melted into the magical sensation of feeling human being. I pulled apart and smirked.

"Now, stop worrying and trust me. If it makes you feel any better, ask Mrs. Taylor for my number and you can call as much as you want. I rarely turn my phone off," That's definitely true, "So annoy me until you get me back."

Vlad blinked, "That's quite an image to put it. Alright, sounds fair. I best be going and I'll miss you, Daniel." He got up and brushed his hands.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll miss you too, Vlad and see you tomorrow."

Vlad kissed me on my cheek and helped himself to the door. He walked to his car and drove away to work. Mrs. Taylor stayed quiet and I pulled out my phone out for the radar tracking. So far, he was going farther away from us, which meant we were safe to talk.

"Danny, mind telling me what's going on?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

I sighed, "Vlad is half ghost, but he doesn't know I know that or knows I'm half ghost." I sheepishly smiled.

Her blue eyes widened, "Yo-you mean…how-how did you find out about his half ghost?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Um, yesterday, I went into the ghost zone and accidentally came across to his ghost half. We don't like each other very much and fought. He caught me in a bear hug, face to face, and I couldn't escape his grip. So, I used my ghostly wail on him and he was out unconsciously. That's when I um, uh, saw his transformation to Vlad. Skulker told me he's been keeping it a secret for the man to keep his identity from the ghosts. I took Vlad home and I went back to my house. The weird part is…it made sense to Jazz."

Her head shifted, "What made sense to your sister?"

I took a deep breath, "She reminded me of our parents' story back in college and Vlad was my parents' friend and that he got blasted in the face with proto-portal. That and how has he never looked older than twenty-one years old from the picture."

Mrs. Taylor gasped in sudden discovery, it was out of the blues for both of us, and much to learn. She sipped her tea, thinking it all to herself, and I took a couple bites of my lemon bar. Dammit, I made love with the man last night and-and-and I don't want anyone to get what I went through.

"When have you planned on telling him? He seems such a good man and a perfect one." Mrs. Taylor smiled.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean," My head shook, "I don't want to point out and make him feel worry of his secret and disappear or make him realize I'm his former friends' son."

Mrs. Taylor turned unease, "Danny, if the man loves you this much to be tight on you. He won't let you go so easily, he will jump back into your life if he freaks out or something. Honestly, he wouldn't care as long he has you."

I recalled the time she first chatted with the man to distract him. It was stupid. Vlad could have confessed his secret over to me when he discovers mine first. Well, ironically, life can be quite a stir here. I couldn't wait to tell my friends and sisters. Mrs. Taylor is the first to know about my boyfriend, but Jazz the first to tell that Vlad's a halfa…just like me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out the next day - or maybe Tuesday, might be hanging out with a friend, so debatable. So, reviews please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is coming along quite smoothly. Enjoy! **

* * *

When it comes to a private rich life, it's rewarding to keep private alone to make true friends like Sam. She had really grown up along the way and given herself a better figure. She called me around noon to invite me over and I was happy to join along. She already had Tucker over before me, but I told her I was up early today and she was more 'shocked' to find out. I only sleep in late if the ghosts interrupt my sleep.

I flew over to her house, well, her parents' house and found them in the basement as usual. The basement was much to the home movie theater. Tucker turned out great now, most women are crazy for him, and he rejected them because he often prefers Valerie out of everyone. They're dating, so it works out pretty well for him. Sam remained single as far as I have known, but she tries to date a few times here and there. One thing for sure, Tucker grew serious with his technologies skill. Not only has he learned to hack into anything, he managed to make his own inventions or hack inventions to make it work the way he wants it to work, and we always counted him on that.

Sam's study has come in handy tons of times and stuff I had no clue can relate to the Ghost Zone, but odd reason…she has a slight connection to animals. Animals just help her, even ghost animals and that has amazed me beyond more than anything. Tucker and I seemed to agree on one thing, Sam got superpowers for animals at least. But, we got convinced by this Undergrowth ghost and she developed very small power for plants. She refused to go beyond more than what she can control. She just knows that she can go against Undergrowth next time is able to match closely to his powers.

We were sitting on these huge movie couch seats with comfort and helped ourselves some soda for thirst. There was so much to say.

"You know, I managed to make devices into hologram now and designed for us to communicate," Tucker tossed a shape of a pen like to the both of us, "So, it's easier to communicate and easily to hide. We can track each other down. I worked on this while the rest of the courses were behind." Tucker rolled his eyes.

Sam and I were fascinated how much he had gotten himself into this. We admired his hard work and tested it out ourselves. We pressed the button the right end and automatically, the hologram slid down to reveal similar phone like. The only fact that it's for contact specifically, ghost radar tracking device added in, other hologram device tracker, and he personalized what status of my human or ghost form. I gasped and couldn't believe he nearly thought of everything!

"Whoa, Tucker! You have to be at the top of your class on this!" I chuckled.

Sam agreed, "Yeah, you could really put a lot of help on the economic on this business!" She approved, "If you want, we can get that running. You pick the name, a start of location, and what products to sell."

Tucker nodded, "Sounds good, Sam, thanks, but this is just for us. I'm thinking we should create our own Ghost fighting business somehow."

I chuckled, "Yeah, not until my boyfriend knows."

They both jerked their head at me, shocked to finally hear something for the past five years, and rarely anyone heard of this personal secret. Sam leaned in closer.

"You mean…he's gonna know?" Her eyes reading my face.

I couldn't believe their reaction, "Well, I just had him yesterday, but yes, he's going to know. I don't know when, but he'll know."

Tucker set his holographic phone down, "Who is he?"

I bit my lip, "Vlad Masters."

Their eyes widened and we all said one thing at a time.

"I'm/you're dating the billionaire?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I am, but not because he's rich and gay. It's because I learned something yesterday."

Tucker shifted his head, "That not dating anyone will make you insane?"

My eyes rolled, "No, it's because he's Plasmius."

They froze at the idea of a ghost name and my boyfriend is the ghost. They stared at me with disgusting look, but slowly easing into accepting the idea for the man. Their heads bounced a few times, at whatever their thoughts were channeling on.

Sam spoke softly, "So there's another halfa?"

Tucker joined in the same, "How do you know, man?"

My best friends acted like horrifying discovery like Frankenstein was born and freaking the villagers out.

"Plasmius and I were fighting in the ghost zone and suddenly, I used ghostly wail at him. He went unconscious and transform to Vlad. Skulker told me he kept quiet for the man's identity and I took Vlad home. I went home told Jazz and the next day, I dated him. He doesn't know that I know or knows my secret." I kept it short, I mean, they can pretty much fill in the rest themselves.

"So, when is he going to find out?" Sam desperately wanted to know.

Tucker nodded suddenly, "Yeah, man! It'd be nice to have someone included for once!"

I imagined myself slapping my face at their reaction. For four years, they wanted to add another member into our team. It just didn't work out as we wanted to be, but we're trying in the best effort we can.

"I-I don't know!" I stammered, "I just can't tell him yet. I need to feel comfortable dating him and knowing I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life."

Sam hummed, "I wondered how come the alternative you didn't find Vlad before. You went insane because you had no one and took it on others, where was Vlad at the time? He could have saved you." Her arms crossed and sat back on her seat.

Tucker and I agreed, but that's something I didn't think possible. I just shrugged it off, I enjoyed this life better, where I have my family and friends on the side, and I wouldn't ask anything different from this. A second chance won't be regret for Clockwork and that tends stay that way.

I felt my phone vibrating off and I pulled it out quickly. It was saying Jazz's calling and decided to answer anyway.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I said directly.

"We need to talk…" She said seriously.

Last time when Jazz said that, it wasn't something I'd be looking forward to. It's either serious discussion or something seriously wrong. Otherwise, she'd call me little brother and ask bunch of questions.

"Oh, um, I'll be home in five minutes." I answered.

"Okay."

We both hung up and I stared at my phone. Something wasn't right, but I can't believe this had to happen after Vlad left to work? My head shook.

"Well, I better go. Jazz wants to talk…" I muttered how ridiculous it was, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Nasty Burger. Text me the time."

"And bring your boyfriend! He needs to get use to us!" Sam perked up.

I got up as I altered to Phantom and agreed to what Sam said. Tucker supported her immediately.

"Yeah, man! Bring him along!"

I chuckled, "Depends on his work hours, then again, he can always call in he's not coming in." Duh, he's rich and got major power in his money.

My hand waved at my friends and flew off to home. Everyone in this town would see me and personally, I didn't mind the attention. They appreciated the way I protected them and I claimed the town anyway. It's my territory and no one hurts this place. The ghosts won't attack if I'm not here. It's no fun for them.

I had a million thoughts on what Jazz would have planned talking about this time, what can she truly talk about this time? She always surprises me with one to the next. I checked my surrounding and turned to Fenton. I headed inside the house and mom pleased at me of my return. I assumed Jazz would want a private conversation in her bedroom. My knuckles knocked on her door and she opened it up slowly.

She quickly gestured me in and I hurried up. She closed the door and she was pacing back and forth with such worried in her heart. Her head shook several times, doubting something so much with herself, and I couldn't understand what has gotten into her.

"Jazz-"

"-I-I-I-I can't do it…I was going to reverse the process, but I don't know how I did it. I-I'm sorry." She sat down onto her bed and covered her face.

I blinked and felt totally lost. Jazz wasn't herself and I joined up with her on her bed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Jazz, breathe!" I told her fast as I could, "What happened?"

She refused to look at me, but her heart raced like crazy. Something must have happened, but she seems fine. Maybe it's one of those mental thing for her psychologist field and learned about herself she didn't like to know or believe in. Maybe someone said something to her and she freaked out or turned defensive on that. I remember one time, she called me in the middle of class to tell me that college classmate of her was wrong and that ghosts were real. She practically begged me to visit her immediately! That was like one time, but maybe that's what happened. Another repeat.

She gulped, "I-I was practicing on chemical stuff up in the OB-center, I thought I came down to the right process to see if we can make other people heal quicker. Oh, no…" Her face buried onto my chest with tears.

Did I miss her face? Was she burn? I quickly pulled her head and examined her face to make sure nothing was serious. She doesn't feel anything of a ghost like or a halfa so far. In a minute, I was extremely confused.

"Jazz, calm down. Just tell me what happened?" I looked straight at her.

She met my eyes, "I-I better show you…" She whispered.

She held onto my wrist, typed something on her wall for coding, and we were being sucked up in the clear tubing of transportation. The OB-center was a start of the place, but the place was a mess…Jazz doesn't make a mess like this. She's too neat in the things she does.

"What ghost crashed in here?" I asked.

Her head shook, "No ghosts attacked," She gulped.

"Then why the hell is-"

"NO CUSSING WITH A CHILD IN THE ROOM!" She snapped…and gasped.

Her hands covered her mouth and my head shifted at her. A child?

"Jazz, if a kid got in here. I can take-"

"-No, she doesn't have a home or a family be-be-because I accidentally created her…"

My feet took a few steps back and replayed what Jazz has said. My ears noticed a whimpering child and picked one spot to look over to. Under the desk, a little girl who seems to be twelve years old, a long raven hair into a ponytail with a pair of blue eyes, and all wrapped up in a blanket. She was shivering out of fear and kept staring at us like a complete stranger.

Our eyes clicked at once and the girl stopped fearing. She slowly gathered her feet up and slipped once to try and walk. Out of my own instinct, I rushed to help her and the little girl clung onto the blanket and me at the same time.

"She's a clone of you, Danny…" Jazz explained, "I-I tried to stop the process, but she kept growing and growing faster. There's no point of reversing her since she's…complete. She's been hiding under that desk and refused to come out."

I turned around surprised, "It's okay, Jazz. It happens." I glanced down at the little clone in my arm.

She was so shaken up, her head buried onto my chest, and I held onto her. Oddly, I felt protective of this one. I sat down on a chair that didn't have anything on it and Jazz stood there as she watched.

"What are we going to do now, Danny?" Jazz asked.

I glanced up at her, "Let's get her dress first, I'm not sure if she's cold or not. I can't tell." I answered honestly.

Jazz nodded and rushed to get proper clothes for this little clone. While Jazz went to the store, I hugged onto the girl carefully, and noticed how tired the girl was. She must have been scared and she was born today…it was so strange the way we bonded quickly. We didn't need a word, but it's a lot to take in that's for sure.

I remembered Jazz says she wanted to do some studying on my blood, so I gave her a small sample, and let Jazz do what she needed to do. I didn't think of the outcome on this, I knew what Jazz wanted to do, and that was making others to get temporarily healing ability. What kind of chemical triggered a cloning process anyway? That's just the question and it's remaining unknown.

* * *

**Well?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Next chapter is up! Hopefully you guys weren't waiting too long, just been working outside and all. College...man, I'll be moving in dorm in 1 month to be exact. So, I'm hoping to finish this before I go off to college and everything! So, I better stop rambling and let you guys enjoy~**

**Oh, ****_Lalala _****- I'm actually more surprised getting this much review under 10 chapter, to me, that's just...rare. As long as I get two reviews a day, I'm satisified. I'm not worried about having 300 reviews by now, that won't happen unless you can convince people to push aside the grammar nazi and just read it. I give my story time and attention, that's how it is done. :) I don't expect nothing more or less out of this. **

* * *

I bought the girl down to my room, she hardly let go of me, and I didn't blame her. I held onto her while she sleeps on my bed with me. Jazz came home and telling mom lies about a particular visitor. Mom believed her anyway. Jazz assumed I'd be in my room and she's right. Jazz and I managed to get the girl dress up in her sleep. We kept quiet the whole time, but it's so much to take in. Jazz sat down on my desk's chair and her eyes looking at the girl.

"I-I can't believe I created her!" She whispered, shocked.

I sighed, "It's okay, Jazz."

"We're her parents, Danny…how are we going to explain to the world that she's a clone of you?"

I frowned, "Anyone asks, she's our cousin."

"Mom won't be fooled by that, what about long lost cousin twice removed?"

I blinked, "Oh, sounds good." I agreed, "…but to the clone, I…I think I'm the mom."

Jazz tilted her head, "How? I created her."

"I gave you my blood, the blood is like egg. You create her without realizing, meaning dad is the creator."

Jazz's mouth dropped down to speak, but she shuts up. It meant I'm the mom or Jazz might have gotten trust with the clone automatically. I glanced down and noticed how tired the girl is. I sighed at the fact my life suddenly got complicated.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your plans or something." Jazz said apologetically.

I slightly smiled, "It's alright. Sam and Tucker understood. I already saw Mrs. Taylor and spent the night with Vlad."

She was surprised to hear it and her mind went into the gutter obviously. She bit her lip softly at a wonder.

"D-does he know?"

My head shook, "No, but I'll tell him when I can. He invited me to join him for Christmas in California and his parents. I invited him here a day before New Year's Eve. Now, I don't know…" My head shook, "I don't know."

"Well, get Vlad to meet her and maybe he won't mind you bringing her. I can't teach her with any ghost powers. She flew and accidentally blasted and went invisible."

My eyes shut up and groaned at the fact I had to watch after a clone. Jazz helped herself out of the room, I used my duplicate to lock up the door in case of mom or dad come in rudely without my permission.

…

I woke up extra early today and the girl slept right through it. I hadn't come up a name for her, but I thought Jazz might be better off doing that for her. No…doesn't a mom name the kids? Dammit! That's just the thing, a clone is a part of me, and a clone is more than a person of himself or herself. The clone is sort of like a feminine side of me. So, the opposite of Daniel would Danielle…oddly, it fits her.

"Danielle, I like that." I commented while I put on a red turtleneck.

I noticed something in her arms- no way! She's sleeping my childhood bear? Dammit! She's really is a clone of me. I couldn't help it, but I pulled out the holographic phone and took a picture of her. I set down the date she was created on so I could never forget. Hopefully, this clone won't mind the name of 'Danielle' much. It fits her nicely.

Luckily, Jazz got her sneakers too. She must have remembered my shoe sizes at the age of twelve, then again, she's a frigging genius in this house. She knew my secret quickly somehow and recognize everything I do. Sometimes, I love Jazz for herself and tends to go overboard with everything.

I sat down on the bed and slowly soothe the girl's arm. She moaned and fluttered her eyes to see me. First, she was scared and she breathed to calm down. I kept smiling to welcome her, she's just a newborn almost, and she glanced around the room. She picked up lot of interests here and squeezed the bear toy in her arms.

"You can have the bear and look at the stuff here," I smiled…dammit, what do I do?

I couldn't exactly tell mom on how to raise a kid, only I should know myself. What about the girls stuff? Jazz can't be doing that! Ugh, this would get so complicated. Did Jazz really have to work this stuff whenever she's home? The girl glanced down at the toy and nodded. So, I assumed she understood me. Maybe the name is the next step.

"I'd like to call you Danielle, it'll be your name. Danielle Fenton." Dammit, I forgot about middle names…oh well, rarely anyone ask.

She nodded shyly, she managed to get herself to sit up on her own, and I didn't blame her wanting to be like that. I had plans, so might as well introduce her to Vlad, and make a cover story about babysitting for Christmas and all. Jazz's right, she can't teach the clone, and only I can. The girl nodded for me and I figured it went out for the name.

I bent down on the floor to gather the sneakers and showed them to her. She remained quiet as a mouse and I had to think back at the time at my age of twelve. Nope, I was shy and clumsy kid. She's too shy, but I can't put clumsy on her due to…well, she's a newborn that's why. I placed the sneakers onto her and she didn't flinch. Danielle trusted me in my action and finished tying up her laces.

A soft knocking on the door and Danielle clenched onto her bear with fear. She was new to this, but it'll be a routine. Good thing no one goes into my room in the dorm, I can definitely take her with me, and deal with her myself. I'd need to bring extra stuff and all.

Headed over to the door while Danielle stayed on the bed. The door is unlocked and I noticed it was Jazz. Seriously, Jazz knows somehow. I let her in and my sister kept distance between the girl.

"I-I uh, didn't know she's up."

I nodded, "I know, I woke her up since I got plans and have to go see Vlad. I figured introducing her might be a start, but she doesn't deem to trust anyone. Oh, I named her Danielle."

Jazz jolted her head at me, "Danielle? Why?"

"Opposite of my name, I figured she'd like it." I walked over to the bed and picked the girl up into my arms.

"You realize she hasn't walked." Jazz stated.

My eyes rolled. I knew one trick to teach the clone and it wouldn't be complicated. I turned to Danielle and smiled.

"Okay, Danielle. When you walk, using the flying ability and keep touching the ground. Easy enough?" I kept an eye contact with her.

Danielle nodded slightly and performed this next to me. I walked along and she picked up quickly. She's quite smart for a clone, I encouraged her to do it without the flying and use the leg muscles. She struggled a few time, but she didn't fall. She took her time and succeeded in walking regularly. Jazz watched the entire time in her own amazement.

"She has your intelligent, there's no doubt about that." Jazz commented.

Danielle walked up to my side and hung onto my hand, she kept looking at Jazz strangely, and Jazz shrunk back. I glanced down at the girl who's less than five feet in her height currently, but she's still growing.

"Danielle, that's Jazz. She's my sister, but she's…your dad?" How can I explain it?

If anyone ever raised a clone in this situation, have they written a book on how at least? Jazz and I are siblings, but it's a little too strange for the world to find us as 'parents'. It's a good thing I don't touch chemical stuff when I was younger or the clone might have happened early. Jazz waved at a good pace, but Danielle hardly looked at her 'dad'.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." I can remember pancakes were fun at her age, so doing that would be a start.

Danielle nodded and we headed out of my room. Luckily, mom and dad chose to sleep in and do whatever they want. I taught the clone how to use the stairs slowly, but going up might be different for her. She hardly let go of my hand, so Jazz ended up cooking pancakes for us, and Danielle sat on my lap.

…

Danielle and I walked outside, she gasped such place of winter in this town, and felt slightly cold. Those times, I used to feel temperature. I couldn't be late to see Vlad and hoped he's not waiting a minute or two for me. Danielle was nervous and kept very close to me when walking.

We _finally_ got to the Sweet Sweeter café! But Vlad was waiting inside with a cup of coffee, I checked my phone, and realized it was nine-ten already. Dammit, I hope he hasn't lost faith in me. We headed in and Brendon gave me a smile with a nod to the obvious fact he knew I'd be here.

"Hey Vlad," I came up to him, "Sorry for being ten minutes late. Something came up." I sheepishly smiled.

Vlad grew a huge smile for me, "Daniel! I was hoping you'll come and I-" He took a deep breath as he saw the girl, "-and who is this young lady?" Vlad asked.

Danielle shrunk behind my legs and hardly let go of my hand. She didn't make much of an eye contact with the man. So, I tested my theory she only trust me for some reason.

"This is Danielle, my long lost cousin twice removed." I chuckled, "I'm her guardian now and she's been through a lot." At least I can be somewhat honest, but Danielle probably doesn't get the completely secretive process here.

Vlad hummed softly, "So she's joining us for Christmas?"

Damn, Vlad was fast and I had to be careful around him. I chuckled guilty and hoping he wouldn't mind.

"I-I can't really leave her and she doesn't trust a lot of people," Yet, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to go-"

Vlad chuckled, "Daniel relax, I don't mind. Danielle seems sweet and it'd be nice to get to know the people you're around."

I stammered, "You…ugh, you're too perfect to be a boyfriend."

Vlad agreed, "Which is why I am off today. I have met your supposed grandmother, so you can decide on the plan today."

Damn, for a halfa and he's rich, I was so damn lucky. I believed he's eager to know what Mrs. Taylor and I have been saying. I blinked and felt surprised.

"Well, two of my best friends are excited to meet you and desperately wants to include you in." I pointed out.

His eyes shocked, "And they haven't met me."

I giggled, "I know, but they're like personal minder or easy reading on me." I glanced down at Danielle, "Danielle, this is Vlad. He's my boyfriend and he won't bite," No, I don't think he would.

Danielle took cautious looks at the man, no expression developed, and Vlad kept smiling. He doesn't realize she's me, a young female clone of me, and the fact she's a halfa too.

"Hello Danielle," He waved, "I look forward getting to know you," He said it so simply with a smile.

Danielle nodded twice, Vlad admired her, and he had no clue. Damn, where's a ghost to help out here? At least Skulker involved, but I don't think Vlad would appreciate the particular ghost maybe. I sat down and managed to get Danielle onto my lap. Her hands fiddled around with her sweater's sleeves.

"Don't take this too personally, Vlad. She hadn't talked when she came here." Which was true.

"So when are we meeting up with your friends?"

I shrugged, "Whenever he texts me, but I uh, might get mad at them. I told them that I'll tell you the secret, but not until I'm ready. Until then, I apologize ahead of time." I sheepishly chuckled.

Vlad curiously wondered and took a sip of his honey coffee as always.

"There's no reason to apologize, Daniel. You're simply being you." Vlad pointed out.

I nodded, "I know, but still, I apologize."

Danielle stared at the man, but she doesn't understand entirely with such exposure in her one-day life. Vlad has no idea what I know already and felt like I was wasting time here. I felt jittering in my pocket and pulled it out. I flipped it open and read the text message.

'_Nasty Burger in fifteen minutes, Jazz said you're up early and something important?_' Tucker texted.

I sighed, dammit! How could I explain it more than it is? I chuckled and hurried up to text back.

'_Can you hack into my holographic phone for picture and you'll see Jazz created another me. But, Vlad is coming. So, hush on that. Long lost twice removed cousin is the story and I'm the guardian. Name Danielle._' I sent the text fast.

There's no way Vlad could keep up with my speed of the texting, especially I picked up on this skills for so long.

"Well, my friend text me and let's head over there. It's on the other half of the town." Half…it grew to be like a mental medicine I'm addicted to.

Vlad smiled, "Let's go. I didn't bring my limo or car in case you had something specific in mind."

My eyes rolled, walking around in Amity Park was a smooth way to get around, and for some oddball reasons, I can definitely imagine the three of us flying.

"Yeah, flying," I humored him.

Vlad did what I expected him, a brief frozen moment, and chuckled along. It would have been my reaction if he knew first, but was he the type to directly tell me on the spot? Danielle hugged my right hand and Vlad walked on my left side. We started to walk and so much on my thoughts alone. Christmas wasn't far and meeting his parents would be full of surprise.

One thing for sure, my friends were going to torture me on telling the man just because I knew his secret. Vlad slipped his hand onto mine and made me feel all warm up.

"V-vlad?" I gulped nervously.

He smiled at me, "Yes?"

I wanted to tell him, just say it, and the fact we're halfa. He warmed up those blue eyes at me with gentle love like I have seen since the first day. He's been more than a boyfriend in my life somehow.

"I-I want to tell you that I am-"

"-Well, well, well, someone stealing my boyfriend." The former jock's voice interrupted.

And someone just stabbed me in the back, alright, not literally, but hey…he ruined the mood! Dammit! My head snatched over to the blond jerk and he was walking up too closely to me. Dash was all up in my face and he quickly pushed my boyfriend down! I gasped and growled at the immature former football player.

"Dashiell Michael Baxter!" My teeth clumped tightly, "I am _not_ your boyfriend! I initiated our breakup nine months ago!" Somehow, I wondered why I saved the jerk's ass years ago.

Dash gripped my coat's collar and lifted me up naturally, "Listen up, Daniella! You're mine and don't you forget it!" He squeezed tighter with the collar and I couldn't stand out-

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" A new voice spoke up.

Dash dropped me instantly and screamed in pain by holding his foot. He hopped on one foot and glared at someone much shorter than me. I turned over to Danielle and it was the first time to see her angry and her hands curled into a fist before. She…defended for me and actually spoken for the first time. Damn, Jazz would definitely be surprised that she's my clone for sure. Dash continued to glare at the girl without thinking how old she was.

"Who do you think you are, little girl?" He seethed at her.

Danielle marched up to her and managed another painful stomp at his foot. Dash yelped like a screaming girl and went over to hold the second injured foot.

"Leave. Him. Alone. Or you'll won't be able to walk ever again." She glared at him.

Dash froze at her words and I had no idea being a girl can be much like Sam, tougher, and brutal. He slowly backed up and gave a final look at her. He raced off to not dare come within an inch of us. I hurried over to Vlad and helped him up, but he was rather stunned too.

"She's quite…interesting."

I stammered, "Yeah," I walked up to Danielle and knelt down, "Thanks for the save, but I would have handled him myself. Don't go doing that, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay…I don't like him. He's mean."

I chuckled, "I know, Danielle. That's why he's a jerk for life." I offered my hand to her.

Danielle nodded and accepted my right hand. We ended up taking our time walking over to the Nasty Burger, but Vlad smiled proudly to see I was taking good care of the girl. Maybe he's thinking of being a parent too someday. Maybe that's why Danielle is here, so we have a personal daughter. The thing is…she's a clone and the man doesn't have a clue.

Perhaps another try later when I'm ready, it's a little too exposed out in the public, and a lot of people are crazy for Phantom. I was confident that Vlad will know and haven't exactly pinpointed the day yet. Danielle on the other hand, has surprised me. She actually talked and she knows how to deal with people. Maybe she was trying to observe how other acts or maybe she has my memories in some part. Something about her…I wanted to protect her like she protected me from my ex.

My friends are so going to freak out after this whole no longer a secret crap around my boyfriend and clone. Christmas wasn't far, it's only eight days away, and leaving home again wasn't exactly the whole point of idea. Maybe it's better off I learn more about Vlad without worrying about ghosts and dealing with them.

For once, why does my life feels complicated?

* * *

***Smirks* Tell me all about it in the reviews, I'll be your personal therapy- *ducks down and saw chair thrown by* O.o;?**

**Jazz: THAT'S MY JOB!**

**Eeps! JAZZ, YOU'RE DANNY'S PERSONAL THERAPY, NOT THE READERS! **

**Jazz: *paused* Oh...right, well, you still do not have any knowledge on Psychology.**

***my eyes rolled* I'm taking it this semester due to my major, so I will in one semester. *tongue sticking out* And I've done my studying on psychologist!**

**Sorry about that! Jazz and I tends argue on that *ducks again for desk thrown over my head* psychology field thing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! Sorry for taking a while, but some reason, college is overloading my brain! lol, but I didn't stop writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Tucker has those looks, surprised to see a girl who's much like me, and covered it all up. They kept it at bay, but constantly hinting on including Vlad in. I glared at my friends and Danielle watched everyone as much as she wanted to pick up.

"GUYS! Shut. It." I huffed.

Tucker frowned, "Come on, we hardly let anyone in and it's the first time after Mrs. Taylor and Jazz known about it. It's been five years! Why not?"

I growled, "Shut. It. Or I will destroy your PDA a million times!"

Tucker grumbled and crossed his arms. Sam smirked at me, believing she can win over this on my head, and my head shook.

"Don't even think about it, Sam." I watched her carefully.

Vlad watched me dealing with my friends, but man, why couldn't they just wait like normal people? Oh, right…they hate normal life.

"Seriously, give me one reason why not?" Sam stated.

I held my breath, "We're in public."

"Since when anyone watches us in public?"

My eyes rolled, "Dash would have almost found out before we came-"

"WHAT?!" Sam and Tucker reunited chorus.

Danielle and I had our ears covered, but she seems to notice the fact how dramatic and serious my friends are. Hopefully, she'll make her own friends someday and that she won't go through the same thing. Of course, her friends will have to gain. Vlad has been quite patience with my friends and not getting himself involved too much.

"Relax, he's been a moron and Danielle, well, stomped his feet twice and scared him away. Now, can we move onto normal conversations as in how's college been? Sam, have you been dating anyone or liking someone over there? Tucker, any other jobs offer lately to your outstanding skill?" I tried to keep it normal as possible…for now.

They blankly stared at me at the sound of normality and I didn't blame them, but telling Vlad in public might risk our secrets in danger. Danielle hasn't understood much of anything.

"Fine," Sam broke in, "But no, I've been organizing a club particularly so people can be prepared anytime." She groaned.

Again?! She tried that last year to run Ghost fighting club and I strictly told her not to! Besides, ghosts only stay in Amity Park to haunt and only when I'm there. Skulker told me they wouldn't bother the town much unless I was here. He really saved the trouble for me and I was free to head to college. They really gave me a last rough night good bye for the hell of it, but I haven't seen a single ghost since I came back. Skulker knows I'm back home, but does that help at all?

"Shut it." I said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Let it go and besides, still no-"

"-Do you want me to never make it happen?"

Sam shuts up. Sometimes, being me helped so much to deal with Sam.

"Daniel, if it's privacy. Why not we head over to my mansion?" Vlad offered.

Tucker gasped, "Yeah, Danny! Let your boyfriend takes us to his home so he knows!"

I wanted to go invisible and be annoyed. I was glad Vlad didn't snap or get mad. Normally, Plasmius wouldn't have patience with me at all and take it out of me.

"Or," Sam joined in, "My place, if it makes you more comfortable being yourself. My parents are going to be gone for almost all day." She smiled.

"I'll be right back," I muttered, "Danielle, please…stay okay?"

She nodded as soon as I met her attention. I lifted her off my lap and let her take my seat. Vlad slid out and tried to follow me outside. I walked over to the side of the Nasty Burger and banged my head against the wall. For a human to do that, it'd hurt. To me, it doesn't. Vlad's hands landed on my shoulders to hold me away from the wall. His caring was so sweet to know, but he doesn't have to worry about that.

"Daniel, you're going to get bruises if you keep that up. I don't want your friends to think I'm abusing you."

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh, no, my friends wouldn't believe you hit me or anything. I'm sorry, Vlad, it's just…I feel guilty." I frowned, hardly facing him.

Deeply inside of me, I wanted to hug him and cry. Vlad spun me around and squeezed my shoulders.

"Daniel, why are you apologizing and feeling guilty? You have done absolutely nothing wrong." He softly smiled down at me.

My head buried onto his chest, "Because! Mrs. Taylor and my friends are tormenting both of us an-and-and I need some time!" I snapped.

His arms curled around my shoulders and tightened me into his love. I breathed in his pure scent, he was strongly a peppermint aroma, and this felt so right. He hushed me a couple of a time and soothes my arms in a relaxing moment.

"Do you wish to go early on the trip to my parents' home by tomorrow? Would this relax you?"

Dammit, he's making it all in the wrong direction! My head shook and sighed.

"I need some time to think," I bit my lip, "Go back inside, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes. I just need time to breathe."

Vlad kissed my forehead, "Alright, take your time on it."

I gave a struggled smile, "Thank you," I whispered.

Vlad lets go of me and joined up with my friends and clone. My back leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky's clouds. My hand moved up and I stared at it. The glowing blue appeared and recalled the times I fought Plasmius. We fought, but the guilt ridden on me since I discovered. My core glowing made everything complicated. What can I do?

I blinked and realized something. I was eager to do it and nodded anyway. I placed my typical stance and-

A freezing mist escaped my mouth and I groaned. Dammit! Why today? My head shook and went ghost. I floated around and spotted the annoying ghost child. Youngblood had to be here? I blasted at his little damn ass and he shouted in anger.

"HEY! Why're you're pickin' on me?" He spun around.

My eyes rolled, "Youngblood, go back to the ghost zone or it's the Fenton Thermos." I crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm afraid my service is needed!"

I sighed and couldn't believe it…wait, his service is needed? It could only mean one thing.

"Who are you working for, kid?"

He laughed childishly, "Plasmius wants me to see how mature someone is, alright? I just want to make someone insane." His eyes rolled.

Ding dong, perfect! I nodded in an understanding.

"So, who is Plasmius trying on to be mature testing on? I assume you won't do anything drastic or damage, right?"

"And he's supposed to be doing this soon and cloaking from your sight, _Phantom_," He seethed.

My spine froze at the sound of the familiar voice, but so far, I knew Vlad might have used his duplication. I turned around and sighed.

"How's your head, Plasmius?" I had to remind myself that he's a halfa.

His glare made me feel guilty, "It was fine until you showed up again. I prefer you do not interfere my mission."

I wanted Vlad to see me for who I am, but something was nagging my conscious on something. So, I followed what it wanted me to do.

"Does this mission approach any damage or drastic fear?" I asked, trying to be mature.

Plasmius lifted his head up at me, "No, mainly with maturity test."

I hummed, "I suppose, will this be quick and returning to the Ghost zone?"

"Yes," Plasmius hadn't loosened up, "Now, will you allow Youngblood to do or do we have to fight again?"

My head shook, "No, I'm changing my direction course of action here." I nodded once.

Plasmius did the same, I flew off, went invisible, and managed a good hiding spot so Plasmius doesn't see me. Maybe, if I can feel less guilty and learn to deal with his ghost half, Vlad won't be too upset over the details or how far behind the both of us were. I went back inside the Nasty Burger and spotted Youngblood, my friends' eyes were eyeing on me, and wondering what was up. My eyes sent them a message to be normal and they hated it. Ever since the first year I split my ghost half and tried to have a normal life for a few days, they never seem to enjoy staying out of the ghost fighting stuff. It was too strange for them and they feed on thrills.

Vlad got up and let me slide in. I picked up Danielle onto my lap and Vlad sat back down next to me.

"Feel better, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just telling myself I'm being ridiculous as all." I chuckled.

Sam chuckled along, "Totally, so are we heading to my place or Vlad's place?"

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, man, what's the plan? Unless-"

I kicked his leg, "I say Vlad's place." I smirked at my friends.

Tucker cried in pain, but he muffled it. Vlad brightens up his smile and the waiter came up to take our lunch orders. Sam ordered her usual soy burger with lettuce and tomato and on the side of water. Tucker ordered meaty meat burger without lettuce and tomato and his favorite soda of coke. Vlad ordered a low fat burger with tomatoes alone and two sugar of coffee. Now, it was my turn to order.

"I'll have two regular burgers, two small fries, and two soda of mountain dew please." I smiled.

My friends stared at me shockingly and I knew why.

"What? Danielle and I like the same stuff we eat." I answered their unasked questions.

Waiter nodded and went off to take our orders. Vlad slipped his arm around my shoulders and I gushed up. Youngblood didn't go anywhere, he knew me, and I wanted to suck him into the Fenton Thermos. If I pull that out, I was doom to answer the man's question. I struggled to ignore Youngblood, but my instinct wanted to fight him. Dammit, why does Vlad wants to test my maturity? Can't he tell?

"So, Vlad, what do you think of Danny so far?" Sam asked curiously.

Vlad chuckled, "I find him stubborn, hardworking, and clever young man. Of course, a huge fan of Phantom."

I can easily sense the hatred at Phantom, but I wasn't going to let that get the better of me. I smiled along and accepting his ghost half.

Tucker smirked, "You know, Danny knows _everything_ about Phantom. He's like a total open book once you turn his page."

I glared at my friends, "You know that isn't helping, guys."

Sam shrugged, "Hey, no secrets should be hidden in a relationship. Vlad has already seen Mrs. Taylor and us. All he needs is your family to see."

I groaned when they constantly pushed it. I practically gave up on the whole secret, but doing it in public would be dangerous.

"You guys are terribly rotten friends…somehow I wondered why we're friends all these years." My eyes rolled and set my chin on Danielle's head lightly.

She looked up, "Isn't that's what they're your best friends forever?"

I glanced down, "I thought we changed it back to just best friends, but now I don't know."

Danielle rarely talks, but Jazz would be proud and excited to hear about this. This was the first time for Sam and Tucker to hear her. They just looked at her and kept their emotions at bay.

"She's cute." Tucker commented.

I glared, "Uh huh, watch what you say. Valerie may kick butt and so can I."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Nah, she's a cute F-"

"-can it!" I snapped.

Gee, what's with me being moody lately? I shrugged it off and Vlad almost found out. He would have put the clues together. Vlad kept quiet and the waiter bought our food over. Once the food set down, everyone helped themselves and one thing to add on was…Danielle and I ate exactly the same way. Bite, chew, swallow, drink, bite a couple of times, chew, drink, grab a fry, and drink. We repeated the same thing all in the same motion. Tucker and Sam were more adaptable to their emotions, but Vlad was amazingly stunned.

We burped and excused ourselves at the end. We sighed after all the food was gone. Vlad sat there, utterly shocked, and he hadn't bothered to notice one thing. Or could he be thinking we somehow had to be like a twin mirror to each other almost?

"Do you both spend a lot of quality time with each other or something, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

I chuckled, "Why don't we head over to your house?"

"I-sure, I'll call my limousine driver over and he'll take us there." Vlad got up and went outside.

I kept smiling until he went outside. I sighed and slipped down back on my seat. My friends gawked at me.

"Seriously?! When? We can always tell him ourselves." Tucker pitched in quietly.

Sam agreed, "Yeah, besides Vlad should relate to you and we haven't gotten the chance to talk about Danielle!"

I glared, "Can't I tell him when I'm ready? I-I mean, I feel guilty in what I did in the past and what if he gets mad once he finds out?" I bit my lip.

Tucker shook his head, "He won't. He seems to have a great patience with what's been going on here since he came here."

I frowned, "Not on the other part. He doesn't actually have patience."

Sam disappointed, "That's because both of you are hiding the truth. You have to tell him or it'll get worse the longer you hold it off."

"I wanted to tell him, but everything keeps getting ruin and you guys are pushing it."

Tucker laughed slightly, "Sorry, I thought we're helping you out."

"But in Nasty Burger? Maybe wait until I feel comfortable and not guilty. Youngblood was here to see the maturity for, but that's all I can say."

A sigh, "You guys are overly dramatic. Someone care to explain." Danielle turned to me.

I nodded and whispered into her ear, "Vlad is like us, but he doesn't know I know."

Danielle blinked and nodded.

"Can we all move on and just get use to the man? I'm trying to be myself and so far, there hasn't been serious action. If it happens, I uh, give you permission to answer it if I went in front of him and he realizes everything."

Sam deadpanned on me, "Which is impossible. You always get away from people before it happens."

I smirked, "Not unless he manages to convince me to stay with them and I get frustrated. He's damn well stubborn."

Tucker agreed, "True, he did stalk you for eight months."

"And he hardly let you out of his sight," Sam added on, "Alright. We back off now."

"And why are you two backing off of what?" Vlad asked.

Everyone stayed quiet, even Danielle, and it grew awkward. I smiled up at him happily.

"Oh, nothing. You'll figure it out."

Vlad nodded slowly, "Oh, the secretive thing, I assume? I have no idea what you're hiding, Daniel, but I'm sure it's nothing this big."

He has no idea the irony of that, but my friends finally shut up on the subject or exposing it. This was going to take a while to make it happen.

* * *

**Sometimes, you gotta love your best friends. They're the ultimate humilation, but they NEVER leave you! Reviews? Do you need to go see Jazz? She's just down the hall, I'm sure she's happy to be your therapist for the day. Be warn, she expects you to read 10 fanfic a day depending on your case.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Next chapter is up! Now, I need some serious fanfic to write. Any good Pompous Pep reading I might haven't read?**

* * *

I have no idea how my friends kept quiet for five years and suddenly want Vlad involved. They must want me to be happy for once or…could it be the whole Evil Danny must be prevented plan? They automatically liked Vlad once I told them that he's a halfa like me, it's shocking to see they're desperate for new members involved. I wasn't too sure how or why, but nothing changes much in the Phantom Team.

It has been a week since I got back home and six days with being his boyfriend. Christmas was only four days away. Danielle kept quiet around Jazz and Jazz grew concern about not getting in touch.

Mom and dad believed Danielle is a family member after seeing how close she is to. That and they picked up on believing Danielle lost memories of her 'biological' parents through an explosion incident nearby college and it was kept quiet. Mom insisted that I leave Danielle home while I go to college and I told him a lie on Danielle has school from where I attend. I didn't want to pull her out until she finishes there. My parents couldn't argue over my guardianship role. What can I truly do? Danielle doesn't know what my parents do and they don't have much of a clue on my ghost powers at all.

Now, I'm finishing packing and Jazz entered into our room while locking the door. Danielle was playing on the computer of DOOM game. Jazz peeked on Danielle nervously and she joined next to me on folding Danielle's and my clothes.

"Go talk to her, Jazz. I won't mind leaving her here or bringing you." I pointed out.

Her head shook, "No. I-I can't help her, Danny. She doesn't like me."

I frowned, "Jazz," I double-checked to see the headphone on her, "She's not used to you and she hasn't been around you much."

"No, she deserves Vlad. He's a much better role than I am."

I frowned, "Look, I don't know what's going to happen with Vlad and me. So far, I'm trying to show Plasmius side that Phantom is not the bad guy. We just…had a misunderstanding."

Jazz agreed, "That's what you should tell him."

"That we have a misunderstanding?"

She nodded and somehow, she was right. Of course, someone who's getting her Master's degree in Psychology field this year and she was right. I zipped the suitcase up and sat down on the bed. I was entirely shocked.

"Jazz, when she developed completely. What happened?" I asked.

Jazz dropped her head down, "…I panicked, Danny. We both screamed and she accidentally let loose of her ghost powers. Until she stopped, she hid under the desk to protect herself. I only held the chair in my protection and I slowly peeked at her. She was so scared…and cold. So, I hurried and gave her a spare blanket. She wouldn't touch the blanket while I was touching it." She sighed, "So, I dropped it in front of her and kept our distance. She accepted the blanket then." Jazz hugged herself.

I nodded and heard her out. I chuckled lightly and my head shook.

"She probably thought you might have planned on hurting her." I got up, "Spend some time with her today. We aren't leaving until six o'clock and I have to go see Mrs. Taylor anyway." I shrugged.

Jazz's jaw dropped, "Wh-what?! D-danny, please, we-we don't get along!" She whimpered.

I patted her shoulder, "Just spend some time with her, you're her dad. You have to take some responsibilities, Jazz. I can't do this all by myself." I smiled.

Jazz tightened her hug, but I can easily feel her emotions. She was scared to mess up and my hand squeezed her shoulders.

"Just try," I smiled, "Besides, there may be stuff I can't really help and she'll need you. Be a parent to her. I trust you that she will do fine. She's smart and no doubt, she will forgive you."

Jazz sighed and eased up a bit. Her fear remained the same, but nothing seem be helping her. I grabbed a coat and Danielle turned around while taking her headphones off. My eyes met her attention.

"Danielle, you're staying with dad. I'm going to stop by someone's house for a short while. Be good, okay?" I told her.

Danielle nodded, but she hardly talks around Jazz at all. That needed to change and all it takes is quality time, right? Danielle wasn't exactly happy with the idea, but how can the two get along? I put on my coat and grabbed both of the important phones on me. I waved and left the room.

"Mom, I'll be out for a couple of hours. I left Jazz in charge with Danielle." I smiled.

She nodded, "Okay, sweetie. Be careful! Ghosts will attack!"

I groaned nervously, "Thanks and I got my Fenton Thermos!" I did learn a trick to appear the Fenton anytime in either Phantom or Fenton form without transforming.

I snuck my hands into my pockets, not really feeling much with the whole 'coldness' here, and took my mind off. I kept walking, feeling slower than usual, and not realizing something. Something was bugging me.

My head shook to forget it, but it was growing annoying more than usual and I hated it. I gritted my teeth and focused on the imagine of the woman who knew me well enough.

"-Niel!" Someone shouted in my ears.

I jerked my head over and saw Vlad at my right side, "Oh, hey boyfriend." My attention turned on his.

Vlad sighed, "You hadn't noticed me for two minutes. Are you feeling alright?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably those Christmas feeling."

His eyebrow went up, "Christmas feeling? Care to explain? And where are you going?"

My thumb pointed the direction, "Mrs. Taylor's house. Oh, yeah, I used to hate Christmas because of my parents." My eyes rolled, "Drama over the stupid things, but I'm trying to remind myself I wasn't alone or facing the fact it won't be so bad." I muttered about ghost writer, but Vlad didn't catch that on.

He nodded slowly, "I see why you're eager to join me for Christmas I suppose. But I doubt that's the issue."

I snorted and chuckled on how close he was about me. I nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, you're right…" We were in front of Mrs. Taylor's house, "…but, Vlad?"

He looked up at me, "Yes, Daniel?"

"I want you to figure out my secret." I smiled guilty, "I hope our relationship stays the same after you find out." My hands dug deeper into the pocket, "One week, if you can figure it out. If not, I'll show it to you."

His eyes widened, "Daniel, this is your secret. You don't have to because of everyone else." His hands landed on my shoulders and his sweet smile.

My head shook, "No, I shouldn't hide it from you, but at the same time, it's your reaction I'm curious about."

He caressed my face, "Whatever it is, I'm sure I won't judge you."

My hands slipped out of the pockets and held his hands, "My secret is kind of big and maybe feel like an idiot."

Vlad hummed, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I was sure, but I wanted to know his feelings. There was no way of sensing his and he was the first to give practice on recognizing his emotions. Mainly by his voice, but who knew Plasmius and Vlad's voices were very similar. Why hadn't he noticed mine?

"I'm sure," I smiled.

Vlad sighed, "Am I allow having a hint over this investigation?"

I hummed, "I could say from the time we met, we also met again." I kept it simple.

Vlad stammered, "We-we met before? I-I-I don't understand, Daniel."

I squeezed his hands, "You'll figure it out. One week, okay?"

Vlad wanted to fight back, but he held back. His hands squeezed back and let go of me. He went off to whatever he needed to do and I headed into Mrs. Taylor's house. She had her arms crossed with a hint of a smirk. I was confused.

"You were going to tell him, weren't you?" She teased.

I stammered, "Uh-um, uh…maybe?" I chuckled.

Her head shook, "He'll be going to have a harder time figuring it out."

I snorted, "Of course, that's why I'm going to hint him each day."

She gestured over to the table with a plate full of cookies, "We have much to catch up, especially about Danielle? Now, I am no fool on the names there, grandkid."

I huffed and my hair flew up temporarily at the idea of being 'caught' by my only grandmother. Of course, we're not exactly related.

"Jazz accidentally created a clone of me," I picked up a cookie.

Mrs. Taylor surprised, "How did she create a girl clone? Especially that young?"

"Well, Jazz was working on the whole use my blood to help heal others quicker, especially for this team. Something happened and she tried to stop the process to complete. She failed and created a clone. Danielle only trusts me, but she doesn't trust Jazz. I think I'm like a mom material for Danielle because she comes from me. Jazz is like the creator process, she's the dad."

I took a bit of the oatmeal raisin cookie and the woman nodded in greater interests. She can definitely get into the whole team Phantom and she'll kick Skulker's ass. Sam approved of her automatically and seeing how my secret was definitely safe. Tucker took a while to like Mrs. Taylor until…she fixed up his PDA one day. Apparently, Tucker had some old devices where Mrs. Taylor used to deal with as a teenager working at the old factory.

Jazz interviewed Mrs. Taylor and constantly asking questions until she was through. Jazz was certain Mrs. Taylor was to be trusted based by her psychology field.

"So what is the story cover up for her? I assumed you named her and Jazz covered the story?"

I sighed, "She's our long lost cousin twice removed, I met her nearby my college with her parents, and her parents were killed in the explosion, only she survived and doesn't remember. That and her 'supposed' parents had me as her guardian. Jazz and I mixed in our stories, so it helps. Danielle will be coming with me to college since she has ghost powers."

Mrs. Taylor nodded, "Has she talked so far?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but once you spend time with her and she gets used to you, she'd start talking." I bit into the cookie and paused, "…but she hasn't talked to Jazz. They're so distance with each other."

She frowned, "Why not put them in a room together and let them spend time?"

My head shook, "Already doing that. I purposely left the house so they can for a couple of hours because Danielle and I are going to California with Vlad to his parents."

She whistled at sudden surprise, but hey, it's hard to talk about everything going on so much. She patted my hand with much admiration.

"The man may be clueless himself, but he earned it for months. You deserves him as much as he deserves you." She smiled.

I nodded, "Thanks. I'm hoping he'll pick it up quick because Fenton will be the last clue." I huffed and helped myself a second cookie.

Mrs. Taylor chuckled. We chatted a little about Danielle and oh crap! Mrs. Taylor figured out Vlad and I actually slept together about a week ago. I blushed furiously, but something was bothering her.

"Danny," She looked at my hand, "That's your eighth cookies. I know I always say help yourself, but I never seen you eat more than that."

I blinked, "Oh, I guess I must have been hungry." It didn't make sense, though, I had a huge breakfast and I was full for a while.

She nodded slowly, "How about some tea? I made peppermint tea."

For some reason, I felt the need of it immediately and I perked up a smile.

"Awesome! I could use a major stress reliever! Grandma, you definitely save the day!" Sometimes, it's nice for someone to be a normal grandma in a sense.

My grandparents were too keen on some other obsessions besides ghosts and that's call spirits and reading. They never got proper reading on me and thought I was straight. Unfortunately, I never was. She served tea for both of us and we relaxed a little before I go back home. I had plenty of time before six o'clock to meet up with Vlad and all. It was just going to be breathtaking week for me.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be out later/next day. **

**Jazz: I assigned 30 patients to read 6 fanfic and-**

***sighs* Jazz, you don't have your bachelor's degree yet.**

**Jazz: Neither do you.**

***eyes rolled* Nosey fink**

**Jazz: *gasp* How did you know what my brother calls me?!**

**...readers, I better go before this gets ugly. Please reviews! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the suggestion on what to read! :D Oh, here's one suggestion if those who wants a serious reading as good as Dominiation, it's called, "Bitter UNIONS" by Team04Phantom. It's really good! Alright, I'm done and going to let you read this. Enjoy~**

* * *

After leaving Mrs. Taylor's house, I flew home and didn't bother to focus on my emotions. I checked for anyone around me and went inside home. The place didn't look destroy or anything. Mom and dad in the kitchen and working on their typical inventions, so my guess they could be unaware of anything, and I went upstairs to my room.

I found Jazz reading her book and Danielle playing DOOM. If I knew one thing, they haven't had any bonding yet.

"Jazz," I called.

She jumped up at my attention, "Oh, you're home, Danny." She smiled.

I can still sense her emotions and they were the same. I frowned.

"Jazz! You're supposed to spend time with Danielle!" I groaned, "Two hours would have given you two plenty of time." I crossed my arms.

She set her book on her lap, "Sorry, I tired, but it's not working out for the both of us."

I brushed my hair back, trying to figure out this situation, and so far…vacation isn't forever. We just got home no more than a week ago. Lately, Vlad has been spending so much of his time with me in the morning to noon between his works hours. We kissed, but we kept it low. I smelled something and couldn't help it to feel odd. Jazz noticed and glanced up at me with concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked sisterly.

I shrugged, "It's nothing, mom must be cooking something. It's like…awful stenches I can't stand."

Jazz blinked, "She's only making taco tonight." Her head shifted.

My stomach turned off and my head shook. It couldn't have been what mom's cooking.

"Maybe it's the dirty laundry I smell," I shrugged, "My senses are stronger lately, but I only activate them when I need them to."

Jazz shook her head, "No, laundry has been done just yesterday." She frowned, "Danny, are you feeling alright?"

My stomach twisted and turns, the icy core took over and settled down, and I breathed.

"I'm fine. I just probably miss Vlad and nervous meeting his parents." I chuckled.

Jazz hummed, "Alright, did you have some tea at Mrs. Taylor?"

I nodded and double-checked on the stuff. Danielle hardly turns around and check on whatever was going on. Gee, was I that addicted to video games when I was younger? I purposely shut down the computer and she spun around. Her arms crossed in frustration of losing the game.

"Danielle, spend some time with dad. You can't stay quiet forever." I patted her head, "Besides, video games rot your brain." I chuckled…which was true.

She gave me a disappointing look and barely looking at anyone. I kept look straight at her and waiting. Jazz stayed in the room and not bothering much to interfere.

"Danielle," I felt a little annoyed and tried to hold back, "I know the things I've done, my strength and weakness, and power. It's either you start talking or no video games to play with for a month. Don't go thinking you can use your invisibility because I know how to track you down." I scolded at her.

Danielle groaned and I knew how that felt. She tightened her hug and stared at Jazz as if this was an enemy she's facing for the day.

"Fine." She muttered.

I smiled, "Good, spend time with her and I'll get food. If I see that computer on, that'll be another month. She can punish you too as well." I patted her head.

Her eyes rolled, but man, she's stubborn! I went out of the bedroom and left the two be. Jazz whispered a thank you for me and Jazz tried to find out the interesting things for a girl clone of me. I headed downstairs and felt a little dizzy. My hands gripped quickly onto the stair railing and breathed.

"What the…?" That was not normal.

I shrugged it off and my ghost scent went off. I interpreted my scent and scowled at the ghost. I floated up to the OB-Center and the ghost followed me. I crossed my arms and waited for the 'surprise' attack.

"Phantom…" He announced.

I sighed, "Skulker…if it's hunting me, can't you wait after I come back home."

Skulker revealed himself in front of me, "Right now, hunting is not appropriate for you. There's something I must tell you."

I blinked, that was unusual, and I tried to detect any pre-preparation attack with Skulker. There was absolutely none running and his initial conversation has made concerns.

"What's so important? I don't have time all day and I have to meet up with Vlad." I explained.

He nodded, "Reasonable, I am not going to waste your time. Have you noticed any sudden changes?"

I scratched my head, "If you're talking about the lack of ghost fights, I thought it's the Christmas thing? You know, everyone avoids me because I don't have much appreciation for the damn holiday other than one truce that goes on in the ghost zone?"

Skulker frowned, "I meant changes with yourself."

From the ghost's glow on Skulker, something was serious and he wasn't kidding. Changes with myself?

"Um, a little. Why?"

Skulker held up his chin, "My decoding tracker's device has warned me that you are indeed carrying a new life form inside of you." The bomb exploded.

The bomb exploded mentally in my head and every inch of my body froze. My eyes never left off Skulker and there wasn't any lie.

"What the fuck? Are you fucking messing with me?" I glared at him.

Skulker shook his head, "No, I am afraid not, Phantom. I should warn you that in two weeks, your ghost form will take over to nurture a new life and it will last five days to be sure the process is going smoothly."

My throat felt stuck and hugging myself seem harder than I realized. I nodded to accept the truth.

"H-how long does it take? I mean, for someone in my situation?"

Skulker nodded, "For a ghost, it takes up to a complete ten months. You will go through similar steps, but I am not to overload you. Ember has gone through hers and I am aware it's overwhelming to take in. Since you are partly human, there may be different stages."

"And male pregnancy is…normal in the ghost zone?"

He sighed, "It's very rare, but yes, it is normal. You might as well tell Plasmius."

I gawked at him, "H-ho-how do you know it's him?!"

"You spend the most of the time with him anyway. Dash human would have knocked you up if you had done it at all. Luckily, you're an old tradition; follow your ghost's mate." He smiled, "Has Plasmius been informing he is not the only hybrid?"

I shuddered at the fact Skulker knows too much from time to time, but he's not a bad hunter. He likes to hunt, but at the end, he finds the challenge more thrilling and willing to let me go.

"No. He will learn in a week. I'm giving him time to figure it out," I sheepishly smiled, "But damn…does he realize he's capable of getting male pregnant?"

Skulker chuckled, "Vlad hardly takes the males or females he wants to bed. They never interest him. Shall I start hinting him about you?"

My eyes rolled, "If he hadn't figured it out by the fourth day, yes. We'll be in California."

Skulker nodded and disappeared. Somehow, having an ally helps my situation and ghosts were more than just obsess with one thing. They're keen on having everything alive and the thrills of everything. Honestly…what's the hell is that smell!? It's really turning me off.

I floated down, back to the stairs, and decided to just talk to mom and dad on a few things. That and be sure of their weapons. Right now, I had to be sure Skulker wasn't fooling me and knowing Skulker, he can try to put on a serious act. If he fooled me, I'll be fucking kicking his ass! I entered in and the scent was stronger. I realized what it was…coffee. I gulped down to keep the stomach at bay and helped myself some chocolate milk. Damn, that tasted really good right now and too sweet. Weird, had chocolate milk always been like that before? I shrugged it off mentally.

"Hey mom," I greeted her attention.

She looked up with a smile and moved back her goggles, "Hey sweetie, what's up? Is your boyfriend coming here? Are we meeting him today?"

I groaned, "No, you'll meet him the day before New Year's Eve. I'm meeting him up at the usual place. But, I'm wondering if you could help me out since you have a doctor career on the background." Of course, mom always had a backup career in case this job doesn't cut out to pay the house bill and it hadn't happen.

She smiled, "Sure, what are you concern about your health for?"

My head shook, "No, it's my friend. They have been having nausea stomach, dizzier lately, sleepier, and sensitive smelling." I pointed out the obvious signs, "I've noticed it a lot with my friend lately."

Mom nodded, "Sounds like she's pregnant." She frowned, "Is it Sam?"

I chuckled nervously, "What if it's a guy? I doubt the guy be pregnant."

Mom agreed, "Then it would be Gilbert's Syndrome which is more common, however, is this you, sweetie?"

My head shook quickly, "No way! I'm just worried about my friend and the strange concern." Yeah, like I tell mom I'm pregnant with her former college friend and it's possible because I'm a ghost before she meets Vlad and all.

Mom nodded and I took a sip of the chocolate milk to remain casual. I watched them working on their latest invention. Dad jabbered on about neutering ghost powers. How long it wouldn't work for a ghost. Something about depending to dissect and how long it would take them. I pointed out if only if it'll happen when they actually catch a real ghost. Mom wanted to do it on Phantom, but I told her it wouldn't be a good idea because of his role in town. She agreed, but dad was blathering on and on how ghosts are all the same. If only he knows how wrong he was about ghosts, but I kept it bay to be 'human' as possible.

I checked the time and sighed. I went up back to my bedroom and found Jazz reading. Danielle was reading a book as well. They just read together and I had no idea what had gone on here. My thoughts were…telling Jazz something important.

"Hey," I waved at the two girls.

Jazz looked up with a smile, "Hey Danny, learn anything new with mom's invention or ghosts?"

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, but a ghost visited me to tell me a weird message." I muttered I couldn't believe much with myself.

Danielle glanced up, "What ghost is it?"

"Skulker."

Jazz's eyes widened, "Are you alright? Do you need an excuse to cover up?"

I huffed, "For ten months? I doubt it. Just tell me what you think of the symptoms and what you automatically think at the top of your head."

Jazz nodded and Danielle kept quiet as usual, but it seems like the two were still working on getting together.

"I've been feeling nausea, dizzy, sleepy, and sensitive smelling." I pointed out.

Jazz's book fell out of her hands and collapsed onto the floor, "N-no way, yo-you can't pregnant?!"

I shushed her, "Do you really think mom wants to hear that?!" I kept it under a hush.

Her head shook, "It's impossible, Danny. You're a male and human!"

I slapped my face, "I know, but I was feeling fine before this got serious. I've been eating a lot more and Skulker wasn't kidding when he told me. He says it's normal for male ghost."

"Male _ghost_, Danny! You're half ghost…oh, don't tell me you had done it with the man?"

I fumbled and tried to make it out a yes. Danielle didn't really have much of a clue about sex and I rather save her innocent mind.

Jazz bit her lips and rushed out of the room to do something. I wasn't too sure what was going on, but Danielle looked at me as if this was normal.

"What is you're pregnant?"

I chuckled, "It's when a growing life…um, uh…grows inside a body for certain amount of time and you know, why don't you ask dad on that? I'm not the right person to explain things." I laughed nervously…dammit, Jazz!

What was- Jazz returned and handed me a box. I glanced down and read it. My jaw dropped instantly and shook my head.

"No, Jazz…and how do you have this on you?"

Jazz grew even more concern, "You need to take that test to be sure! I always come prepare! You should know me by now!" She glared.

Oh shit, she's glaring at me and I never liked the outcome of those. I raced off into the bathroom without barking back. When it comes to Jazz, she wouldn't be stop on actually telling mom only or drag my friends into things.

…

I came out, mortified at the result, and Jazz bit her lip to find out. Danielle was lazy reading her book for some reason.

"…positive." I told her.

Jazz cringed at the idea that I was actually pregnant. That this wasn't some sick jokes and honestly, telling Vlad might change things.

"Damn…I better hope Vlad figure out I'm Phantom and all that, because telling him I'm pregnant and he thinks I'm human will be an awkward way of telling him I can't see him for two weeks!" I huffed.

"You need to drop out of college…there's no way you're in a state to go and deal with so much of everything."

My head shook, "No, we'll only have four months left and no one will notice."

She did it again with those glares, "You realize the risk you'll be in! You can't be stress out and people will suspect your weight!"

Damn, sometimes, I hate having an overly protective sister on the job and it's way worse when she does that on me. Especially, _when_ I protect the people in town from ghosts mainly and it won't be easy.

"If I have to drop out, so do you!" I huffed.

She nodded, "Fine, as long it keeps you from going. Now, both of you grab your coats. We need to stop at the store and get some stuff before meeting Vlad."

"You drive," I said.

I was surprised to see Jazz willing to drop out, but my guess was…she sacrifices herself for me when she believes it's the best. She knows me better than anyone does than I do myself. Danielle didn't want to waste a second on grabbing her coat and taking the book with her. Jazz and I gathered the two suitcases as we went out of my room to downstairs.

"Mom! I'm taking Danny and Danielle a ride to drop them off now." Which was a perfect and truthful excuse.

Mom pouted, "I'm going to miss you again, Danny! Good thing you'll be home before the New Year's come and half of January."

I hugged her quick, "I know, but you'll meet my boyfriend. Please don't freak out about anything on that day."

Mom nodded and I hugged dad quick. This time, he wasn't rough on the back patting as he used to and he learned better self-control over two years now. Danielle gave a shy hug to her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. We all started heading out of the house, went over to Jazz's car, and put the suitcases into the trunk. I made sure Danielle was wearing a seatbelt and apparently, it was a first time for her. Danielle wasn't exactly comfortable with cars, but I figured she'd adapt…while avoiding the whole my dad driving.

I told Jazz she just go into the store and buy whatever she thinks would be best for me. I was waiting in the car with Danielle…quiet can be a dangerous thing.

"…c-can I call you mom?" I heard her behind me.

I turned around and slightly smile, "Sure, but not in public."

"Why not in public?"

I sighed, "Well, a clone experiment is illegal, but um, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jazz and I would get arrested if anyone find out."

Danielle frowned, "Oh…"

I stammered, "I mean, Jazz and I love you and we're willing to sacrifice to protect you, Danielle. The world doesn't know I'm half ghost and they don't understand my story or the truth. You don't have to hide it around Sam, Tucker, and Mrs. Taylor. You won't have to hide it forever with Vlad because he'll know my secret. Jazz and I are always going to protect you and if you slip calling me mom, I'll just cover you up." I smiled caring as much as possible.

Danielle understood and gave a slight smile, but I knew how she felt. Different was like almost forbidding, but she didn't have to worry. It wasn't like the government was going to believe anything from Amity Park.

Jazz showed up and she made sure she packed it into the suitcase in the trunk. She slammed it down and caused Danielle to yelp.

"It's okay, Danielle, she's just closing the trunk door." She nodded and held her book tightly.

Jazz slipped into her seat and does the usual routine for a good driver, "Alright, in case you feel sleepier. You can take a vitamin each day. If you feel sick, use the water crackers to soothe your stomach. Also, a book on pregnancy that's simple and basic for you to read. Plus, a book cover in case you feel like not telling Vlad right away."

Jazz had really thought of it all, but one thing would bother more…

"What about my sensitive smelling?"

She bit her lip, "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."

I sighed, "Great, but thanks for the help."

Jazz nodded and started to drive to Sweet Sweeter Café. I was more than nervous to see if Vlad found out any time soon or not, but being myself would be great. Especially for Danielle so she wouldn't have to become so many people. Just two people, her ghost half and her human half.

I hugged my stomach and knowing we were getting closer than ever. My eyes shut and thought about Vlad holding me in his dear arms. How happy those eyes are in him and those sweet smile that made my day. His silver hair felt so right.

"Oh, looks like he's here on time and a limo too!" Jazz pointed out happily.

My eyes shot open with a smile to see him, "Yup, I figured fruitloop would do that today." I chuckled.

Of course, his limo was parked in front and I can see he's inside order a take to go. Typical, the man loves to spend a lot over that café more than anything. Then, I started to realize the coffee was a major turn off for my stomach. So, I stayed inside the car and Jazz looked at me.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Jazz asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, if I step out and he brings out coffee. Once I smell it, I won't stand it." I groaned.

Jazz blinked, "So it was the coffee you smelled at home?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Jazz hummed, "Actually, it looks like he's buying a different drink."

I sat up and looked to see what he was getting. I recognized all the cups I've sold and that cup was blue this time. White and tan would be coffee, blue meant tea, and I wasn't too sure why Vlad did that. I quickly pulled out my phone and read the radar. So far, three halfa and no duplication.

"Huh, weird." I commented.

I decided to come out of the car and went inside to find Vlad. I noticed he doesn't exactly uses his super hearing or maybe he doesn't have it? I snuck my arms around his free arm with a smile.

"How's my man?" I asked.

Vlad smiled down at me, "Comfortable when you're here," He commented.

I giggled and loved him already. Brendon rolled his eyes and gathered the desserts for Vlad.

"You two are the strangest people on Earth and yet, you both pretend eight months ago didn't happen." He commented, "You two stay together because if either of you breaks up, it'll be ugly or I'll be the guy hearing your damn complaints."

Vlad and I laughed, but it's true. To me, I wasn't planning on letting Vlad go ever and I better damn well hope he's doing the same. Brendon rolled his eyes as if we took his as a humorous joke.

"Relax Brendon, he gives me a lot of attention and patience with me. He's so much better than all the relationship you can put together." I said.

Brendon froze and stared at me, "Damn, you mean he's already used to your disappearance and has no complaints about it?"

I sighed, "We have to get going. Our flight is going to take off less than half an hour."

Vlad chuckled, "I suppose so, is Danielle with your sister or something?"

I nodded and Brendon hurried up with the order. Vlad ordered a few brownies, cookies, and three different drinks. Two teas and one hot chocolate, now I can see he's getting onto Danielle's side already. We started walking out and I helped him carry some of them.

"You know Danielle already approves of you, right?" One of my eyebrows went up.

Vlad chuckled, "Actually, I figured it'll be a long ride, why not a tasty drink and snack along the way?"

I nodded slowly, "How long is the flight?"

"Almost seven hour flight, why?"

My head shook, "Nothing, just imagining all the stuff we'll have to put up on the flight with other people for that long." I laughed.

"Oh, Daniel, I have a private flight. It'll be just three of us and the plane cannot leave without my okay."

My jaw dropped and couldn't believe it! Damn, I kept forgetting he's a fucking billionaire! Way to go, Fenton! Keep up with the man already!

"This is definitely going to be an interesting flight," I smirked.

Vlad chuckled, "Of course, I want us all to spend time with each other."

One thing for sure, it would relax the stress with the crowds and I was confident of Vlad's trust and secret. On very thoughts, I know he'd be a good dad. It's just the question is…will he accept my pregnancy?

* * *

**To answer anyone's question, yes, there will be an Mpreg going on...if this chapter hasn't obviously gave that away. So, expect Mpreg, lemon, and a little violence or more serious. There is a reason why I rated M. Alright, next chapter either later today or tomorrow, depending on my schedule.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOA! 51 reviews before getting to the middle plots?! I know I'm not that good! O.o Well, read along now.**

* * *

D.A.M.N. If falling in love with Vlad the first thing to do over summer, I would have been totally spoils before on his type of flight. The private flight wasn't just a plane. It held a perfect harmony for me to actually not hear the flight's engines and I can easily nap on the plan without humming noise! Maybe Vlad's sensitive to hearing because the rest of the rich people have annoying plane's engines.

Danielle naturally sat down on a smaller couch and Vlad chose the longer one. Before I sat down with him, I made sure Danielle was wearing hers and she managed to pick it up quickly on her own. She knew how to use it and I headed over to Vlad. His arms wrapped around my body and I leaned onto him. Danielle helped herself into reading her book again, but one thing for sure, I knew I wasn't into books at that age. Could it be a gender thing? Nah, I read books when I was in tenth grade. Maybe she's more mature to start reading. I always believe girls mature quickly than boys, but I'd have to ask Jazz on that.

The plane took off and Vlad really teased my bare neck! I giggled and clung onto him tightly.

"I'll be figuring out your secret less than a week and it'll be tonight." Vlad set on determination.

I hummed, "Good luck, but that's just the first second. The second and third will be told after you figure it out. So, how are you going to solve that?" I smirked.

Vlad chuckled, "By asking loads of questions and getting to know you. Now, tell me…how old are you, Daniel? What was your childhood life like? Your high school years?"

My eyes widened and he was serious. I snuggled up into his lovely arms, but I wondered if he could feel normal temperature by my core.

"Well, I'm nineteen. My childhood life…I can say is a bit odd and small survival moments. I didn't exactly grow up in a normal childhood and sometimes, it pays the price. I guess you could say I never rode a bike, but a scooter worked out better. Um, my best friend Tucker taught me stuff like playing video games and how to make snacks and food. My high school year…probably the most detentions than anyone has in their record, but I got them because of the secret. I bullied for a year and a half by Dash. Sam was probably the least closest to help me with my problems, but Tucker helped too. He's amazing with technology and a particular person will not be visible around Tucker due to his outmatched skills. Of course, I have an issue about cheating a test or anything. Um, I guess you can say Mr. Lancer is the only teacher that managed to arrange time for me to get my ass to detention no matter what, but he made sure I passed high school. So, I got my diploma of just barely passing high school." I huffed.

I kept it brief and hoping that would tease him enough. Vlad noticed a lot with the detention and hopefully he won't think I was some sort rebellion kid or anything. I had my reasons.

"When did your secret start showing up in your life or become a part of it?" Vlad asked.

"Um, a month after I turned fourteen and I guess things seriously turned around a lot for me. It didn't get serious until a month and a half."

Vlad nodded, "Has it settle down at all?"

My head shook, "Nope."

"You don't have any disease or cancer, do you, Daniel?"

I laughed and shook my head. Vlad relieved at the very thoughts of dying, but I believed it was something else. He was close.

"No, I don't have a disease or cancer, but this secret can be quite…debatable."

Vlad hummed, "I suppose, but why the disappearance? Couldn't the teachers know and understand? Wouldn't that get you off the detention situations?"

My head shook quickly, "No." I flat out refused, "They wouldn't understand…not even my parents know. The disappearance is something I feel responsible for and someone has to do it, if not…there's no sanity in Amity Park."

My body felt shaky and it grew hard to actually tell Vlad anyway. Vlad's burning lips danced on my neck and made me feel comfortable with my body. I hugged my stomach and Vlad seemed to enjoy himself a lot more with me. He's been less clingy from day one and it helped a lot when he trusts me.

"I will understand, Daniel," Vlad whispered.

In the back of my mind, he was right. Vlad had no idea how close he was to find out and I simply hummed to believe him anyway. The private flight felt like higher up in the sky and the bell alerted us that we were free to get up from our seat.

"You have nooooo idea, Vlad." I chuckled.

I grabbed my messenger bag and opened it up. I waited for it to wake up to get over to my password. My hand covered Vlad's eyes and typed it in. Once the password was typed in, I let Vlad see things. Luckily, my ghost file was out of sight on my desktop and Vlad noticed the background.

"I see Phantom is a huge crush of yours." He hummed playfully.

I gasped, "No! I can't have a crush on him! He's my best friend and you don't ever crush on a best friend!"

Vlad nodded, "So that's why he's smiling at the camera?"

I stammered, "Go figure out my secret."

"Is it something to do with Phantom?"

I kept quiet and pulled up the internet on and such, but Vlad kept watching what I was doing. I noticed both of my friends were on and signed in to chat.

'Hey Sam, Tuck. Vlad's with me and he's reading everything. We're on a private plane.' I typed in.

I snuggled into my boyfriend's arm for relaxing comfort. Vlad watched.

"Do you assist with Phantom?" Vlad asked.

I kept quiet and finally got a reply from my friends.

Tucker: 'Does he know yet?'

Sam: 'Yeah, I'm with Tucker on this. We're dying here to know if he knows!'

I grumbled at the fact my friends can be pushy sometimes.

'No…but, he's going to solve on it on his own case.' I typed back.

Sam: 'Tell him!'

Tucker: 'Yeah, dude! Tell him! It's not like he's going to kick your ass.'

"Kick your ass?" Vlad curiously wondered.

"…" I had no idea how to respond to that.

'Shut up and move on. Act like normal people, would you? Tuck, how's Valerie?'

Tucker: 'Oh crap! Sam! You need to help me on shopping for Valerie! Valerie wants to come over to my house for celebration!'

Sam: 'I JUST REMINDED YOU THAT YESTERDAY?! I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO THE MALL?!'

'Way to go, Tucker. You're _definitely_ an awesome boyfriend.' I remarked.

Tucker: ' =( Seriously, you did Sam? 'cause I don't remember! Oh, really Danny! Thanks!'

'I was kidding, Tucker…sarcastic, you know?'

Sam: 'Even I can tell without needing to hear his voice. Grr, I'm taking you to the mall. Be ready in two minutes.'

Tucker: 'Gah! 2 mins?! Fine! Talk to you later, Danny!' Tucker signed off.

My head shook and couldn't believe my friends. Sam signed off without needing to say anything. It was obvious to her evil plan.

"Your friends certainly don't enjoy much of normality, do they? Have ghosts interested their adventures that much?"

My eyes rolled, "You have no clue, do you?"

Vlad sighed to much of my dismay. I went over to some old files on my obsession with being an astronaut and Vlad enjoyed what I was doing. Somehow, he set his hand onto my dominating hand and made me move to a particular section. Then, clicked on music player and it revealed all the music I love. Vlad hummed.

"Your music interest certainly shows some strong taste." Vlad stated.

I laughed, "That's because I can actually relate to all the songs on here. I actually _understood_ what they meant. I mean, I know some are like five years ago and I listen to them because it gets me so much! Sure, the band had no idea and they wrote it on feelings. To me, I grasp the whole relating and understand what life truly means to me." I explained.

Vlad was simply amazed to my words, but I think he could definitely agree. He should know how songs do define reality for the both of us. The living life we're in, yet, we're also the dead life. It's more than an ordinary experience and no one truly understands. Sure, 'superheroes' and 'villains' in those fantasy explains the consequences, but it doesn't show it much. When it comes to have powers, they're more than a responsibility to deal with. They're a part of a daily life cycle and knowing how to use them in any shape and forms. A power is like an ability to perform and they have side effects to them. If I use my ghostly wail, I remember to conserve the energy I use and put into. I couldn't just use it and go on with my life as simple. It would weaken me and get difficult to get back up. My core has its limit of energy and the situation is never seems to be easy as I thought it'd be.

I wondered Vlad's point of view on powers, there are so many questions for him, and I assumed he had his powers for twenty-five years. I mean, come on! Jazz re-told the story for me and apparently, Vlad was blast in the face by a proto-portal. I was blast with my entire body inside the ghost portal. The pain was so unbearable and petrifying experience in my life. I was never going to repeat that mistake at all.

"As if they speak your story," Vlad said.

I smiled, "Yeah, exactly."

Vlad scrolled down to review all the music I was into a lot. He never asked to explain a thing to him and he was almost himself. I peeked up to check on Danielle and she's napping. I felt the sleepy, but there's no way I wanted Vlad to take advantage of my laptop.

"You know, about a couple decades ago, I was stuck in the hospital for about a year. After I was free to leave, a lot has changed in my life and it never has been easy." Vlad sighed miserably.

I frowned, "I know…"

Vlad stared at me, "You do?"

Oh, crap! I said the wrong words! Okay, calm down, Fenton! He can't hear core's glowing and I'm still safe.

"With a lot of changes in life and how it's never been easy, I can relate. So, I know what you mean." Thankfully, that's the truth.

Vlad agreed, "I suppose, but I doubt you'd relate what I have been through."

"You'd be surprise," I chuckled…trying to lighten up the mood.

His eyebrow went up, "You know, I never understood what you said on the hint. We met and we met again? Did we meet before I came into your café?"

My head shook and Vlad couldn't seem to figure it out on this case.

"Was it before or after I saved you from Dash?" Vlad wondered.

"After."

"At what location?"

I hummed, "You'll have to remember that on your own, Vlad."

He pouted, "That's not fair, Daniel."

"I could say the same." My eyes rolled, "If you were in my position…"

"In your position, Daniel? Where are you going with this?"

I shut down my laptop and put it away. I got up and paced left to the right of the couch. Vlad watched me trying to put it together. Danielle knows what I have been doing and personally, she's like me. I gulped and didn't exactly feel right.

"My life is far from normal, Vlad. More than anything you can think of for…an average life I guess." I shrugged, "When I try normal things, it doesn't exactly _stay_ normal in a sense of term of my life." Or death.

Vlad crossed his arms, "Daniel, are you dying in any shape or forms? I can arrange special doctors to clear that danger."

I froze at him, he was close and definitely on the wrong course, and felt like yanking my hair.

"No, no…I don't want to change who I am, Vlad." I hugged myself, "It's something you can fix easily, but on the other hand, there's nothing we can do about it. It's a part of me for life," And death.

Vlad scratched his chin, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Daniel."

I know I wanted this secret to be out, but how? Everything we're doing made it seem a part from my secret, yet so close to being right. Does Vlad constantly think of his ghost half?

"Why don't we take a break, Vlad? I'm tired." My shoulders dropped, "I was up early, getting stuff going, and dealing with Danielle as well."

Vlad opened his welcoming arms, "Of course, Daniel. We'll talk more about it later."

I gave a small smile and sat down into his arms. He held me and my mouth created a yawn. My head rested onto the man's chest and relaxed into his hot arms. His chin rested on my head and feeling his breathing was natural. My legs curled up onto the couch and he pulled me in some more. My mind last thought of him soothing my baby bump in the future, but I wasn't too sure how this would all turn out.

From time to time, I was eager to tell Vlad and suddenly, my emotion switched to be terrified. Panicking into crying or mad. My body wasn't itself more than I thought was and there's absolutely no control. I wanted to get the book Jazz gave me, but Vlad would suspect something. My thoughts played on the day he saved me from Dash hitting me and quickly thought of how much I hurt the both of us.

It was wrong of me to fear for relationships more than being alone for the rest of my life. There's so much to think about and talk about with Vlad. I woke up after an hour of nap and felt refreshed and Vlad was still napping. My arms wrapped around my stomach and noticed Danielle was still napping.

'_I'm in so much weird situation than he'll ever realize. Could it be that difficult? I mean, sure, Vlad had to be the only halfa…wait, Skulker called him a Hybrid…so, did Vlad believes he was the only creature between human and ghost? Great…I'm too curious! We haven't through half way through our flight travel and it's too long!'_ I thought and sighed.

It was too much to think about it. I had to reveal it to him soon or I'd be doom mentally for life. I was still growing and all, no doubt, my body will freeze aging due to my core, and there's no doubt Vlad stopped aging as well.

Wait…how does this male pregnancy works for a halfa like me? I gulped down and tried to push it aside for now and find out next time or later. This was going to be a hell of a long flight and can't wait to settle down off the plane!

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up in 18 hours from now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since you guys waited, I wrote it a little extra long. Now, read along~**

* * *

Vlad woke up about a couple of hours while I spent my time exploring around on the internet and surprisingly, playing a pinball game felt a long time.

"Hm, Daniel, why didn't you wake me up?" Vlad asked.

I shrugged, "You look sleepy."

He closed my laptop down, "There's no reason to leave me out of your waking up."

I chuckled, "Yeah, it's alright, Vlad. I didn't want to wake you up."

His hands intertwined with mine and I reminded myself only a few hours left to go. It felt like forever, but we won't be here for too long. Sometime, flying on my own was better off. I practically hated to fly on a machine. I mean, I don't mind much with the spectra speeder once a while.

Vlad kissed me and I felt slightly better. His hands caressed my face like a doll I was to him and he looked into my eyes.

"Something's bothering you, Daniel?" Vlad wondered.

I shrugged, "Not sure, I'd have to ask my sister if it's normal…" Oh, wait, she gave me a book for a reason.

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, you can talk to me about anything. I am not going to judge you and trust me, I have seen people's lives, and how different we all are. I tell you that you're equal as others, but I wish you would include me in." That hint of annoyance…I recognized it through his Plasmius half.

Something clicked, maybe I can give him the same recognition with our voices!

"I know, but I don't know how other ways I can be simple. It's right in front of you, Vlad and it's obvious." I huffed, "I mean, I don't know how much more clearly I can get!" My eyes rolled.

Vlad frowned, "Aren't you being a little too harsh, Daniel?"

Dammit, come on my brain! Let's mentally think he's Plasmius right now.

"You can't even see it?" I scoffed, "Doesn't it ring a bell?"

Vlad hasn't stop frowning, he kept listening to me, and I decided to place myself into the bathroom. Vlad tried to follow me, he was choked by the belt, and I was in the bathroom…funny, did the airplane have this big of a bathroom before? My head shook and leaned against the wall.

"Daniel, see what? I honestly don't get where you're getting with this." He softly knocked on the door.

My hands covered my ears to muff sounds, "Right, like this isn't hard to tell!"

"Don't make me get you out of there, Daniel." He almost sounded just like Plasmius.

"I'm actually…" I puked into the toilet and groaned, "…ugh, using the bathroom."

"Daniel…are you alright?" His human voice took over.

Vlad sounded worried and I hugged my stomach. I kept puking my guts out and felt terrible. I sat down on the floor next to the toilet while hugging my stomach. Vlad kept knocking.

"Daniel?! Are you alright? I-I do have the backup keys to get into the bathroom."

My head shook, "I-I-I'll be fine. It's normal," I hurled into the loaded pothole, "…go-go sit down. I'll-I'll come out when I feel I'm safe."

"I'll get something to soothe your stomach."

"N-no-no-" Again, throwing up wasn't fun.

Ugh, what the hell did I eat today? I tried breathing, but hurling away again wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. My body kept yacking up the disgusting parts of my body and tried to concentrate on other things. Why wasn't Vlad talking? Oh, right…he went to find something to help my stomach, but what? We're on a frigging plane! Then again, he's a billionaire and I should underestimate him.

I figured I was still safe and decided to use my Cryokinesis to cool myself down. It was refreshing like a winter's day and really eases me down so much better. I mean, sure, we're in a middle of winter, but I can't exactly feel weather like humans do.

"Daniel, how are you holding up? I found some crackers." Vlad stated.

I stopped using my powers and decided to flush the stuff away and wash my hands. Then, my mouth. Vlad probably assumed I'm cleaning up and helping myself. Damn, it's terrible! My head shook and used my Cryokinesis quickly to remove the nasty stuff and cooled down. I took a deep breather and opened the door, felt very tired, and saw the man. He looked so disappointed and quickly pulled me into his arms.

"Oh, Daniel, why didn't you tell me you get airsick?"

My head shook, "No…I get tons of time of flying. It's…something else." My forehead rested on the man's shoulder.

His hands soothed my back and it really helped my stomach out. That felt really good and drifted into sleep without thinking.

…

"Daniel…sweetie, wake up." Someone was calling me…who?

My eyes opened up and saw Vlad. His caring blue eyes at me with a smile and I returned the smile for him.

"Hey Vladimir," He flinched, "Did you need something?" I asked.

"Must you call me that?" He chuckled, "Yes, you need to feed the family. You said it's your turn to cook for today."

I nodded, "Yeah, I did say it's my turn."

"Don't forget, our child needs an ectomilk for breakfast."

I nodded anyway and went out of our bedroom. My hands soothing my large baby bump while getting to the kitchen. Vlad disappeared. A small child who's running up to me, it was hard to tell if a child was a boy or a girl, a short blonde hair with violet eyes, and full of smile.

"I wan eggy!"

I chuckled, "Of course, sweetie, but you need to drink your ectomilk."

The kid pouted, "I no like ekomill."

I patted the kid's head, "Sorry, but you need it. You're a ghost too."

The kid pouted and went off. My head shook and headed into the kitchen. I started to cook and looked up at the wall to see a picture frame of the wedding with our newborn child in our arms. I sighed and my eyes rolled.

What…wait? I don't remember anything…

My body flung up and gasped. My hands were all over my face and actually feeling something. Dammit, why are these dreams turning out so…real? I looked around and noticed the room was nothing of the airplane and grew to worry.

"V-vlad?" I kept my voice in a normal term.

I heard the door opened, "Yes, Daniel?"

I sighed, "Weird dream…" I muttered, "Please, tell me you have figured out my secret?"

Vlad sat down on the bed with me, "No, I haven't yet."

I sighed, "Good, now I know I'm awake." I turned my attention to him, "Where are we? Where's Danielle?"

Vlad chuckled, "In a hotel, we're in Oakland now. Danielle is in the living room. You were quite tired there, Daniel."

My face buried into my palms and groaned embarrassingly.

"I'm so sorry for not waking up any time sooner. I-I feel so sleepy lately an-and thi-this isn't right."

Vlad chuckled, "Relax, I understand what it was like to be a college student. Your body is probably finally relaxing for once and you probably did over study on a few things here and there. You'll have all the energy before going back to classes again."

My cheeks burned up so much from the cold after hearing that, but he was so out of it. I gulped and nodded along at what he said. So far, this was going to be a long day.

"So, how far is your parents' house?"

Vlad hummed, "About ten minutes' drive from here. I figure we can come back here by seven or eight o'clock to have some alone time."

I nodded, "Sounds good, is Danielle watching TV or something?"

"She's reading."

I was surprised to see why she reading the book and it wasn't a punishment. Jazz was calm about it, but how does this helps their relationship? I shrugged it off mentally and decided to get ready.

"I'm hungry."

Vlad nodded, "Okay, it is morning. Do you wish to go out to eat?"

"Yeah, my stomach is good. Where's the suitcase? I have to take something."

"Under the bed."

I nodded and grabbed one of the suitcases to retrieve the vitamins. There was no way I was going to fall asleep over my pregnancy around Vlad. I grabbed a couple of proper clothes and headed into the bathroom. Before I entered in and froze at the thoughts.

"Oh, Vlad?"

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Here's another hint, my secret is rare in the universe." I smiled.

Vlad shifted his head, "Rare secret? In the universe? Daniel, you made it sounds like it's that big of a deal."

He had no clue, but I was hoping it'd be close to his. If he really doesn't figure it out before my parents, well, I'd be damn he's close-minded there for someone who believes he's the only halfa on this planet. I headed into the bathroom to change into my clothes, read something on the bottle of vitamins, and took one for the day. My head shook at the thoughts of those dreams…

'_Fenton, it's just a damn dream! It's all fake! Got it? But…was I having twins in that dream? Why wouldn't my kid not like ectomilk…wait, ectomilk? What's the hell is that?!_' I thought.

I groaned and thought I was being ridiculous on the dream. It's probably a fantasy. I came out of the bathroom and saw Vlad fixing up his bow tie with the mirror in front of him. My feet made me walk up to him and I smirked at him.

"You know, we're seeing your parents after this outing for breakfast, right?"

Vlad suddenly gotten interested, "Yes, why?"

"Why don't you wear normal clothes? They already know you and raised you I bet."

The billionaire chuckled, "I know, but to be quite truthful. I enjoy wearing formal clothes."

My head shook, "You are not wearing this," I picked up his sleeve, "You need causal clothes, Vlad, especially when you're going to be my boyfriend."

"So, is that what you're up to, Daniel?"

He hummed playfully to get me to tell him any time soon. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. I knocked his hands out of the way and untied his bow. He watched me trying to do something and I unhooked his buttons one by one.

"We're on vacation and on vacation, you do not need to wear a suit. We're on a vacation with your parents and my best guess is that you come from an average family and earned your way up to being rich." I gave him my best observation.

He nodded, "Impressive, you do pick up very well. That wasn't even in the newspaper to find, what gave away?"

"Hm, I'm afraid you'll find out later. That's the fourth secret and the last hint." I hummed, "Now, do we have to go the hard way or the easy way, fruitloop?"

Vlad sighed, "I did have the reservation for breakfast, but it makes you happy. Alright, you win for now."

I squealed and hugged him tighter. I always wanted to see what he'd look like in normal clothes. He patted my hands and I let him go. He went into the bathroom with his suitcase and I wondered what he was up to now. I went over to the living room and found her still reading. I patted her head and sat down next to her. She looked up at me with a curious face.

"Hey Danielle, how's your sleep?" I smiled.

She shrugged, "Okay I guess. Vlad's nice, but why did you not wake up when the plane landed?"

I hummed and nodded, "Being pregnant makes me sleepy I guess. But, shush, don't tell Vlad, he doesn't know and ruining the surprise would ruin everything."

She nodded, "Alright, he won't find out. I'm starving, when are we eating?"

I chuckled, "After Vlad's finish getting dress. He's treating us out to eat."

"Out to eat? Are we eating outside or something?"

Man, I should get Jazz to be her teacher or something. It wasn't a good idea to expose her so early in public, but I can't help it. I know being stuck inside all day would make me stubborn and bored easily.

"They're called restaurants and when you go to them, you can order food you like to eat. It's like eating at the Nasty Burger, remember? Or the Sweet Sweeter café? Only, it's bigger and a little costly than those two places. Some place is for a two people to date and some place is family restaurants. We use expressions of going out to eat."

Danielle nodded, "Sounds interesting."

I chuckled, "So, what's you've been reading? I assumed dad gave you those."

She held up here book, "It's about a girl who hosted a human body, and the human's mind stayed around with the host. So far, the host is trying to live her own life in that human body while the mind of a human hates it and tries to gain control."

I stammered and wasn't too sure how to react to such…scientific book. If knowing Jazz, she probably figured a good example of overshadowing isn't exactly what a human being wants for the rest of their lives.

"Sounds interesting. You must have the genius brain in there," I tapped her head.

Danielle laughed…she laughed! I gasped and couldn't believe it!

"Hey! Your first laugh!" I hugged onto her, "Dad will be happy to hear."

Danielle accepted my hug, but come on! Hugs are awesome as long it's not out of breath hugs like dad or mom. Danielle didn't mind much and she's breathing too. Vlad joined in the room, he wore a pair of fine blue jeans with a black collar shirt, and I whistled out for him.

"Happy now, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

I nodded immediately, "Definitely!" I giggled.

Danielle set her book down and I went up to hold the man's hand. We all started to head out of the hotel and the place was lovelier than I thought. It was a high stander hotel, even a small family couldn't afford this unless they have a huge income. Danielle took no notice her surrounding and I had to remind myself on the training for her.

Maybe I'm over boarding a little too much for Danielle since she's just a week old now. Vlad took us into his rental car or was it actually his car? I sat in front of the passenger's seat, Danielle in the back, and Vlad took the driver's seat. He took us out to eat, but I was a little nervous and ended up eating French toasts and orange juice. Wait…is this the way I should eat? I bit my lip and felt guilty. There's no way I'd eat junk food in my state and all of this was too new. Oh, god, I need help.

Vlad hardly asked anything and he knew I wasn't comfortable talking about it in public. Danielle kept herself quiet and ordered what she wanted. She was entirely used to Vlad on the second day she met him and he was fascinated when she finally talked to what she wanted to say.

We finished eating and felt very full for the morning start. Vlad annoyed me overall how I was feeling and I told him I'd be alright, but he doesn't seem to believe me. He drove us to his parents' house, which was a small yellow house. I could tell it was more for a family, but small. Was Vlad an only child? I couldn't put my finger on it, but I noticed there were a few cars. Two in the garage, one large van, and Vlad's parking his in.

"Danielle…on your best behavior, please?" I turned around to check on her as Vlad parked in.

"Relax, Daniel, my parents aren't strict. In fact, they adore kids."

Danielle gave a deadpan, "When I am not on my best behavior?"

I chuckled and totally agreed. I was everyone's easy to get along at that age and definitely worth spending time with. We all got out and prepared ourselves at the door. Vlad rang the doorbell, his arm around my shoulders, and Danielle stood next to me. The door opened by two elderly people, a man who seems to be fatherly, and somewhat not in shape. The woman, who seems to be the pinching cheek and caring mother and definitely wouldn't want to mess around with.

"Vladimir!" His mom spoke.

Vlad blushed and I grew liking the way he reacts. Vlad nodded and hugged his mother.

"Mom, dad, it's wonderful to see you both again! I have brought my boyfriend and his cousin with me." Vlad gently smiled at them.

His dad nodded, "Well! I thought Vlad would never bring a boy home!" He roughly patted Vlad's shoulder.

"Oh, my! He's definitely cute, Vlad!" His mother winked at him.

Vlad chuckled, "Thanks mom, dad. This is Daniel and Danielle."

I waved and Danielle nodded. They both nodded and welcomed us into the home. The house was small version of Fenton house like, only it's actually normal like Mrs. Taylor's house. It wasn't too feminine or masculine, it was like children would be happy to run around. Danielle sat down on the second small couch. Vlad, his mom, and I sat on the long couch while his dad sat in the recliner as if he's in charge of everything.

Vlad's arm curled around my neck and I smiled kindly about it. I didn't get too comfortable, especially when my circumstances here and the man don't know a thing about it. Hopefully, Danielle would cover me – dammit! She doesn't get the whole secret and I never got to talk to her about it! I mentally groaned.

"So, how did you two meet?" His mom asked.

Vlad nodded, "I went into the café and he was my waiter for the day. I started coming in everyday for the past eight months."

I smiled along, "Yeah, he did ask me out after the fourth day he came in. He saved me from my former boyfriend and took me to his house. But, I wasn't exactly ready and rushed out. He came into the café nonstop and I went to college for the Fall. I came back to the café and found myself realizing I have been stupid. So, I finally gave him a chance about a week ago."

That and I'm pregnant with his baby a week ago and half ghost, that's why. They nodded in respect for our relationship and I wasn't too sure, how accepting the two were. Their emotions were strange and hiding it a little too much. Damn, how does Vlad puts up with the emotions we sense? Or was it just me?

"I suppose us Masters have a tendency of wanting the ones we want." His mom laughed.

I chuckled, "I guess I can't argue with that, but that's the best quality to attract me." I hummed.

His dad nodded, "Of course, Masters for generation have gained to what we want and we get it. I led my soldiers through the entire war world two and no one died on my case! I damn well made sure I did whatever it took to live through it for everyone!"

I never imagined Vlad's father was a soldier and something about the surviving was unusual for me to see.

"I wanted the man for myself, so I did not give up and pestered him for eight years to go on a date with me." His mother pointed out.

I looked over to Vlad, "It makes sense where Vlad got that stubbornness from." I smiled.

Vlad hummed, "Pretty much yes, but I strive to be the world's richest man in the universe."

I whistled, "You sure did accomplished that, Vlad."

His dad laughed and so far, they were nice and I couldn't help it they only acted on this part for some reason. Their emotions were too real and catering in for what Vlad seem to believe. They didn't mind the fact he's gay, but it was referring to me.

"Oh, Vlad, can you come along shopping for food? I wasn't too sure what to make for Christmas and I thought you might help me out find those ingredients."

Vlad agreed, "Of course, but you know I will cook the turkey."

I imagined the turkey attacking us…wait, we're in a normal home. Come on, Fenton! Get a hold of yourself!

"Something about you and turkey, Vlad, I can never get it to taste as good as you make them." His mom commented.

My eyebrow went up, "He's that good in cooking? Now, I want to see that."

All of a sudden, Vlad's burning arm was off of me and his mother dragging him away to shopping.

"Danielle can come too! Daniel, you can keep Mr. Masters company and get to know him." She sweetly smiled.

"Uh, sure." I couldn't really look rude in front of my boyfriend's parents.

Vlad sighed and gave me an apologetic look. I shrink a smile for the man to forgive him and Danielle went along anyway. The door shuts with the three out of the house and leaving the worse feelings pressuring onto me. I kept my smile up for the man for his company and hoped he'd show me something or turn on the television to find some common things in between the both of us.

"I don't like you, Daniel." The bitterness tone slashed my breathing air.

My core dropped to my stomach at the thoughts of his tone. I was used to dislike in my Phantom, so I decided to not take it personally.

"That's fine, Mr. Masters." I kept smiling.

"You think you're all perfect for Vlad, don't you? Well, you can't have him." He marched up straight to me.

I blinked, "Uh, sir, isn't it Vlad's choice to not want me? And I am not perfect."

The elderly pinned me down on the couch and he grew nasty. He combined my wrists and yanked me over to the wall. I tripped, destroyed the small coffee table, and slammed into the wall. Mr. Masters marched over to me and whipped his belt out against me.

Oh shit, I was in so much fucking trouble! Vlad's dad continued to beat me with a belt and I couldn't let that happen! My hands grabbed the belt weapon and threw it far from us. His dark brown eyes widened at me hasty action, he punched my face, and I caught his hands before he could carry on.

"Mr. Masters! Please! This is beyond out of control behavior!" I whined.

He growled, "No son of mine is dating you! Hell, not even my daughters can date you."

Mr. Masters pinned me down as high as he could. His hands pinched deeply into my skins and the pain was slightly minor. Yet, he wouldn't quit hurting me. The blood drew out of my hands and I panicked. That was _never_ a good sign and I had to do something about it!

He jerked me down and wrestled me. There wasn't good amount of strength to fight against a man, who has an abusive attitude, dealt war. I never liked soldiers much due to ghosts' experience. How violence they truly are. They wouldn't stop until the 'enemy' is dead and I was practically half dead already!

We rolled around, no matter what I couldn't do was to get him off of me, and his nails dug into me, breaking the skin, and my healing ability was slowly returning to normal. His hands gripped around my neck, choking me, and I struggled to gasp for someone. I knew one thing too well…the baby was going to die because of my lack of air oxygen. No! I couldn't let that happen!

Without too much of strength, I pushed the man away and slipped up to run. I forced my feet to focus and Mr. Masters chased after me. My breathing turned deeper and rushed into the kitchen and he was throwing things. My eyes widened and couldn't believe it! Plates, cups, glass, and all the other things those were breakable.

I tried to avoid it all and glad to be wearing my sneakers or it'd be hard to explain. My mind could think of a thing or decide what to do. I had to stop him somehow before I might lose my human half or exposing my secret.

My eyes searched around the house while watching out for the man to get any closer to me. I spotted a door and rushed over to it. He tried to throw a glass bowl at me and my feet jumped to save me from the trouble. Thankfully for a ghost like me, the stairs would have killed me off, and I landed shortly as I rushed.

The basement's lights were turn on which revealed a boring basement. I checked behind me and he was throwing KNIVES! I leaped off the stairs and landed onto the ground. I gasped air in and try to forget my breathing.

My arms curled around the stomach for the protection and spotted the stairs' up way back to the kitchen. Mr. Masters rushed down the stairs and I quickly went invisible and flew up to the steps. At the top of the kitchen and scrambled myself into the living room. I checked to see if anyone returned and still, I was alone.

Dammit! I need the man's numbers for rescue and he wasn't coming home anytime soon. I kept myself invisible and floating from the ground. There was no way I was going to keep up the abuse and I felt myself healing finally.

My sensitive hearing noticed a lot of crashing down going on in the basement and felt glad I left without his notice. Mr. Masters hardly realized I was a half ghost, but his emotions were too aggressive and overboard. I couldn't have triggered it and I wondered how Vlad bought his former boyfriends here in the past.

I didn't know how else, to handle it. I gulped down my fear and I mentally picture a way. An old memory when I was fourteen and overshadowing a former bully and how idiotic the jock was. Actually, no one remembers anything and Valerie was one of them. Of course, I did it because she was wasting so much time fighting against me one day and I had to get her to stop.

I heard his footstep going up the stairs and my core was glowing like crazy. Good thing I don't have a heart because I'd be hearing it right now as loud as others would have imagined. My body automatically went intangible for cautious reason, but there was no doubt in my mind Vlad ever told his parents about his ghost half. I mean, if Vlad knew how abusive his dad was…there was no turning back. I wouldn't blame him or maybe he assumed due to being a soldier. Soldiers don't take kindly on ghosts that are for sure.

Mr. Masters lurked in the kitchen after I heard rubble pieces moving on the floor slowly and I hugged myself tighter than I have imagined. It was too much to take all at once and I didn't feel so safe for a human. He was getting closer to the right room.

"Daniel, Daniel…if you were a girl, I wouldn't hurt you. But, I'm afraid your relationship with the man is over." He hissed.

No…my head shook. No! I need Vlad! He's my only way to stay sane for life! Instead, I kept quiet or he'd track me down somehow. His eyes closed for some reasons and I naturally overshadowed the man without him knowing.

My breathing returned to normal and felt glad nothing seriously happened…well, I wasn't too sure. I got up, as being Mr. Masters', and looked around the room. I had to fix and clean up the mess before anyone could suspect a thing. I managed to clean off the blood by using the ecto energy to vanish them without burning the carpet up. Everything looked normal as it was supposed to be.

"Damn…Vlad's dad hates me and almost killed me?" I muttered how ridiculous it was, especially I had to overshadow the man.

I had no idea how long it was going to take for the rest of the people to return home, even Vlad! There was no way I'd get the man to calm down once I pretend as if it never happened. If he attacks again, it wouldn't be a good sign at all anyway!

I picked up a phone and called someone. The ringing lasted three and a half with a mature voice.

"Hello, this is Jazz. Who is this?"

"Hey Jazz, it's Danny…" I felt a little worried, luckily, my voice remains the same when I take over other's body.

"Oh, hey, Danny. Is everything alright?"

"No."

"What happened? Does Vlad know everything?"

My head shook, "No…Vlad and Danielle are with his mother, and I'm sort of overshadowing Vlad's dad." I gulped.

"Danny! You know you shouldn't do that to people!"

I softly chew my lip, "His dad attacked me and doesn't want me to date Vlad or his daughters…he was beating me up an-and he almost saw my fast healing process, Jazz."

There was a brief silence and I mentally hugged myself. It wasn't fun when a human beats me up, it never was, and I never want that to continue. It was strange and I didn't know how to handle it properly. I just did it out of normal routine like the time I used to do with Dash five years ago to protect myself.

"Your overshadowing ability makes it feel like a sleeping. You might want to talk to Vlad about how you feel with his dad and what his dad did to you." Jazz instructed.

I gulped, "But, Vlad still hadn't realized I'm half ghost, Jazz. He'll be wondering, where's the bruises and bleeding and marks?!"

"Didn't you say you wanted him to figure it out anyway?"

"Yes, but not this way!" I groaned and sat down in the recliner chair, "If you could research for me right now, look up a soldier with the last name of Masters. I want to see the background on him."

"Danny, what did the man do to you?"

I gulped, "He tried hurting me…" My breath felt shaky, "…he threw breakable things at me. He threw knives at me, but he missed. I-I-I think he tried to hurt me by knocking things down in the basement, but I got out without him seeing me sneaking out. When he came back up, he said things about not wanting me to date his son and I snapped by overshadowing him."

A brief of silence repeated and I can pick up on the fact she's researching through her typing.

"How are you feeling? I assume you're scared and the need to have an actual company right now."

I sighed, "Terrifying. His emotions was so…violent, Jazz…too aggressive and he's pissed off."

I heard her sigh, "I don't know how you deal things like this, Danny. You admit your feelings, but you don't sound like it."

"I can't let emotions ride on me too much, Jazz. You know what happens if I do and it'll trigger my powers!"

Jazz hummed to agree, but for three years, I got so angry where I could have almost exposed my secret. Since then, I controlled my behavior and action more than anything. It was never easy, but how can I redirect it without revealing it personally.

"Danny," She waited for my attention, "There's no records of a soldier name Masters."

"Not even in World War two?"

"That sounds specific, but I'll try again. You should really talk to Vlad about this."

I pouted, "And ruin his relationship with his dad. I mean, his dad looks like he's in his nineties."

"Grrr, there's no record of him, but did his father tell you that when he was beating you?"

My head shook, "No, he said it while everyone was here. I sort of sensed it was fake because of their emotions."

"That's strange," Jazz hummed curiously, "It would be even stranger Vlad believed his lies. What was Vlad's emotions?"

"…"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

I gulped slowly, "Uh…um, yeah. I can't sense his emotions."

"What about Danielle?"

"Um, she's me, Jazz. I know my feelings too well."

"Point taken. When Vlad comes back, make up an excuse to leave, and I don't know, tell him you'll tell him more hints or something! Please, stop torturing the boyfriend and keep both the baby and you safe! You may be a half ghost, Danny, but the risk might make you have a miscarriage!"

I groaned and started to hear an ending engine from a car parking up and felt glad. I had to hurry up in a few seconds.

"Fine! The others are back and thanks, Jazz. You're the best!" I hung up before getting a chance to hear her.

The phone was back and I rushed to find the bedroom which was obvious to notice the king size bed. I kept his eyes closed and under the sheet. I flew out of the elder's body, over to the living room, and grabbed Danielle's books. I pretended to read twenty pages later and comfortable. My muscle relaxes and my breathing finally returned to normal. My eyes pretended reading and tried to remember what Danielle told me so far.

"Mother, let me carry. You shouldn't need to strain yourself!" Vlad complained.

"Vladimir, I can carry my own things just fine! Just because I am ninety-two years old doesn't mean I don't keep in shape and my strength!" His mom whined.

His mom was carrying three heavy loads of shopping bags and Vlad was hardly carrying a thing. Danielle followed up behind with annoyance and I wondered what went wrong. I could tell his mother wasn't exactly pleased being treated like this and there's no doubt in my mind that she doesn't have a clue about her husband.

I glanced up at everyone with a smile and heard a grunted growl.

"WHERE IS HE!?" A shout has caused everyone but me to jump.

I faked my jump and suddenly pretend to be confused. Vlad's mother rushed into the kitchen, set things down, and searched for her husband. Vlad followed the same and Danielle stayed behind. She sat down on the couch with me and we exchange glanced at each other.

"Cover up reading?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

"Should I worry?"

"No…"

Danielle knew what to say without revealing much, but I had to keep my promise for my sister. Vlad came out of the kitchen with hell of confusion. He stood in front me with a strange look.

"Did my dad go to sleep or take a nap, Daniel?"

I hummed, "Yeah…listen, I have something in my suitcase and I-I-I need to take it. Can we hurry up and leave?"

Vlad turned around to see his mother, "Is dad going to be alright, mom?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it seems to me he's having a nightmare." She muttered something about the war.

Vlad nodded, "I suppose so, but we'll be back tomorrow. Daniel needs his requirement needs for the day."

She frowned, "Oh, it's such a disappointment today. Your sister Monica will be here for a day. Daniel, dear, what happened? I haven't seen my husband like this before."

I shrugged, "We chatted, then he said he felt tired, and I told him I'd read Danielle's book while he does that." I smiled, to keep it realistic.

His mom believed me and so did Vlad. We started to leave and I returned Danielle her book. While we were five minutes away from the house and I sighed.

"Are you alright, Daniel? Are you a diabetic or something?" Vlad asked while driving.

My head shook, "No…I'm not alright." I gulped, "But, I'm not diabetic."

Vlad grew worried at the sound of his breathing, but Danielle kept it at the normal bay as possible. The billionaire drove us back to the hotel and we hardly talked at all around public. Vlad knew I didn't like it to be too…exposed. Personally, Jazz was right. Talking might help me out a lot. She helped without realizing.

* * *

**Next chapter later~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Danielle decided to read her book in the living room and left privacy for Vlad and me in the bedroom. I headed into our bathroom and splashed some water on my face. It was somewhat refreshing to remember it was over at that house, but hell no way I'd go back! Tonight, Vlad was going to figure it out and no more waiting either!

"Daniel, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He constantly asked.

I sighed and opened the door. I stood in between the doorway and he stood in front of me with worrisome face. It cracked my core to see him like this.

"We need to talk and it's going to be a while." I answered.

Vlad frowned, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "We aren't leaving the hotel until you know what secrets…except for the last one."

Vlad blinked and he didn't exactly understand. I grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the California king size bed. We sat in front of each other, but I was worried how long it might take.

"The rarest secret in the universe, I don't seem to quite understand that, Daniel."

I sighed, "I know, but keep in mind. We both didn't know, but I can tell you in anything of our entire lives. I'm the only person who can probably understand you the most."

His hands soothed mine, "Daniel, don't stress yourself. If you are afraid of our relationship going to break up, I promise you that I will never let you go." He smiled.

My head shook several times. He didn't get it!

"Fine, another hint. We both know one main person and that person knows my secret. I'm not talking about my sister or my friends or Mrs. Taylor. We both know that person."

Vlad stammered, "Has this person mentions about me before?"

"Yes…about eight months ago."

Vlad was lost in thoughts, trying to put the puzzles in pieces, and I didn't blame him.

"I-I can do things when no one else can."

Vlad blinked, "Like what?"

"The things people dreams of doing that aren't normal or everyday life."

"Like magic, Daniel?"

My head shook, "No! Come on, it can't that hard to figure it out."

I fell backward to lie down on the bed. Vlad sighed, but I had no idea what was going on in the man's head! He can't be that close-minded!

"The person we know starts with an S." I gave him another.

Vlad was quiet, deeply thinking of a person starting with an S, and I know Skulker pops up in my head.

"Salvador?" He popped up a name.

I couldn't believe it! Did he really thinks I'd know another 'rich' guy or something? I slapped my face and groaned.

"Vlad…I want no secrets between us, but I feel like you're holding yours out!"

Vlad blinked, "What do you mean, Daniel? What secret could I possibly have?"

Damn, he's good. Unlike me, I freak out and deny it right away. This was the one reason why I don't add in people into the Phantom team. I can't handle such exposure so easily. I was afraid to be turned over to my parents and tell them to send me back to the ghost zone or dissect me!

"Daniel, are you alright?" He asked that same question from the car.

The picture replayed everything for an hour of that place and I slowly took a deep breathe.

"Vlad, y-you-your dad did some things." I said it slowly.

I sat right up and he kept looking at me. I hugged myself, afraid to look at him at all, and the thoughts of being choked to lose two lives and not just myself.

"What did he do?" Vlad asked directly.

My breath felt hollow as if I didn't have my lungs, but I had to remind myself the promise I made with Jazz.

"H-he-he tried to kill me, Vlad." I felt the tears escaping down to my cheeks, "He-he hates me and tried to kill me. He hurts me by kicking and punching me, he hurts me with his belt, he threw dangerous stuff at me, almost made fell down the stairs, and…and tried to threaten our relationship." I wept and couldn't control myself.

I had no idea what to expect from Vlad. My body shook up so much, it was too much to think about, and how much it somewhat hurts me. Before I knew it, his heating arms pulled me and he soothes me.

"He won't hurt you again, Daniel. Where did he hurt you? I want to see the damage he has done to you and I'll make he won't ever do that again."

I gasped some air in and felt surprised to see his caring side. My arms curled around his' and couldn't believe he's so…sensitive.

I sniffled, "The damages are gone, Vlad…"

Vlad turned quiet after I answered him. I waited patiently and wasn't too sure how to be any clearer than that.

"You're a fast healer." He said, "How long you been able to do this?"

I gulped, "Five years."

I felt his tense muscles and he was beginning to get the picture. I decided to get out of his arms and took myself over to the dresser. I avoided looking at Vlad and couldn't push the thoughts of being rejected. I had to do something!

"Tell me what you think my secret is, Vlad…please, I beg of you!" My hands curled deeply into the wooden dresser.

The dresser was slowly cracking down due to my strength, I couldn't hold it any longer to myself, and wanted to know if he can solve this on his own.

"You're a healer, Daniel?" He answered.

My head shook several times. Dammit! I wanted to break things or take it out on a fight, but no! I couldn't let that happen.

"Vlad…I know your secret." I breathed heavily.

"Impossible, I don't have a secret, Daniel. Honestly, there's nothing wrong with being a healer." He said so kindly and calm.

I spun around and looked at him. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"You're not alone, Vlad! Come on, I'm not that damn well stupid and I saw!" I gritted my teeth, "I found out when I came back home, but you didn't know I was back that day!" I glared.

"Daniel, I honestly have no idea what has gotten into you. What did my father say to you?" Vlad found himself in hell of trouble today.

I groaned and growled at him. I couldn't take it anymore and I marched out of the room, ran out to the door, and went invisible before anything else. Vlad tried to call out for my name, but I flew out of the hotel before I can hear the rest and found some random building that was so tall.

I sat down on the roof and hugged my knees. There was no way I could do it. The tears carried on escaping and couldn't care less. Why did Vlad have to act like this? He thought of me as a healer.

I wept heavy and loudly, no matter what I thought…I felt so disappointed. I pulled out my phone and stared at the time. Three days left until Christmas…I sighed. If I were at home, all I'd be hearing would be those stupid fights. It was hard enough to not expect much, Vlad's dad fucking hates me, and wants to fucking kill me. Unfortunately, the man can't accomplish that since I'm a half ghost.

To kill a ghost would require a serious demolishing and I don't have that ability to do so. Or maybe I do, but I don't have the guts to do that anyway.

Why of all my life, can't I have a sense of normality? My friends constantly wanted to be involved of every little things I do and they risk their lives for almost everything. I hated it to have my life involved of every little thing. When I went to college, all I ever heard was the fact Box Ghost tried to haunt the abandon mail postage. We let him have a place until I came home. The ghosts wouldn't attack unless I was there and apparently, being their entertainment.

I hugged myself some more and trying to find some way of calming down. I closed my eyes and saw the darker side of me. I _hated_ him. He called himself Daneil, but was so strange why. It was just two letters switched in the name, but I can't help it to wonder. Where was Vlad during those times? Did Skulker truly kept us separate?

I felt like kicking Skulker's ass for keeping this away from me. He knew how lonely I felt being a half ghost and I might have gone insane after everyone I love passes away. How was that fair?

"Maybe it's better off I don't make it worse, but I just did!" I groaned.

I pushed back my hair and thought of Vlad. Then, his dad. His dad would have won if I left Vlad. No, my head shook. There's no damn way I'm breaking up with my-

I felt a vibrating device in my pocket and felt stunned. Who'd be calling me in this state of time? I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, keeping it quietly.

"Mmm…uh, Danny. Where are you?" I heard her voice.

I sighed, "Danielle, I need some time alone."

"What's wrong? Vlad won't tell me?" I assumed she pouted.

"Is he in the room?"

"Yes."

"…tell him I dare him to find me. Tell him no more secrets between us."

"Okay."

We both hung up. With being myself, I knew how conversation and mind works out, and there's nothing else to change what's has been given. Once I tuck the phone away, I looked up and saw the sunset that layered on top of the city of Oakland. I awed at the sight of everything, the sky blended in with such a beautiful colors of pink, purple, blue, and white. It was like seeing a painted artwork and couldn't have been lovelier than I imagined.

I smiled and let my mind settle down for once. The air was breezy and gentle as possible and it was nice to feel this…pace.

My phone went off again and I sighed. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was Danielle again. I answered it.

"Hello." I said simply.

"Daniel, you better get your butts back to the hotel! I am not wasting my time to search endlessly."

I sighed, hearing the man rant already, and I was used to it. Whenever we fought in our ghost sides, he wouldn't be pleased about anything.

"Daniel! Do you hear me?! Are you returning to the hotel or what?" He demanded.

I held my breath and kept staring at the sunset, "I'm just like you, Vlad. We're the same. You haven't aged after twenty-one and I'll be the same too. I'm not just a healer. There's more to it. I gave you an example of one of my many disappearances. I'll come when you can find me. I know your secret and I don't plan to tell the world. No…not after what I've been through for five years. You probably have been through it longer than I have." I stopped, just taking a relaxing break.

Vlad didn't rush what he said, I had a feeling he knew I was close as he can get, and I wasn't too far…well, for a ghost. A human would consider two hours away from the hotel. It took me five minutes.

"Are you emotionally messed up or something, Daniel?"

I scowled at him, "Fucking no…I'm not messed up. Now, get your ass to where I am." I pouted.

"How in the world am I going to find you, Daniel?! You could be anywhere!"

I groaned, "Ask Danielle, she knows where I am."

"She does?"

"Yes. Just ask her where would I go, but I'm done answering the phone for half an hour!" I hung up.

I set the phone next to me and hold myself together. I imagined Vlad would suspect something, but I couldn't think of anything else. It wasn't plan. It's just the clone thing. I continued to watch the sunset disappear and the night would enter in. Everything grew darker, yet, the city's lights were so easy to tell. It wasn't dark with lights of comfort.

I knew I wouldn't have to wait too long. Vlad would have flown here and somehow pretend he has a cover up. All in my life, I can't sense his ghost. All I can do is feel his core, but he wasn't close to me yet. Was he waiting for me at the hotel or trying to figure out my actual location.

It's not easy to get onto the roof without ghost powers and besides, the door's lock with tight security. Luckily, the security can't detect a ghost or a half ghost. I hugged my knees and watched the stars appear above me.

"Hey Venus," I remember my astrology too well.

I never been into space before and always wanted to try to check it out. It's crazy and even my ghost half might survive the outer space without the need to breathe. I couldn't detect that theory, though. It was too dangerous. I adjusted my eyes over to the north at forty-five degrees angle, I spotted the North Star. I'd always know where I am and definitely, in California, southeastern area, and I checked on the other side.

"Hello Jupiter," I smiled.

It was so relaxing and felt like I missed out on so much with life. Sam and Tucker has no idea how much I truly appreciated life. I mean, living in one! They're so hooked up on dealing with fighting ghosts like a video game in reality. I was the one in most danger more than the citizens were.

The first two stars were amazing sights to see and the tears escaped me. Click-click, my ears picked up on the door unlocking and figured Vlad got here by his ghost powers. His footsteps were quiet and to me, I was able to knowledge his arrival subconscious.

"Did you know Venus and Jupiter are the first ones to show up in the sky?" I asked him.

I heard his stammering into shock and chuckled at his sound of reaction. He kept moving up and stood next to me. He was in his human form, but I wouldn't let him fool me.

"Did you tell Danielle where you were going to be?"

I hummed, "No."

"So, how's…flying over here?"

I heard his breathing tensed up and he shook it off. He picked me up and forced me to stand on my own. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Daniel, you are going to put your ass back at the hotel and stop being childish! You're going to have a hypothermia staying out here like this!" He was impatience.

I frowned, "Fine. How do you like me to jump off the building or just let you take me home?" I crossed my arms.

Vlad looked at me as if I was insane, but last time I checked. I was sane enough to be human.

"Daniel, what in the world has gotten into?"

I glared which triggered my ghost's eyes, "Dammit, Vlad! Can't you figure it out already?" I huffed.

Vlad's eyes widened at his discovery and his sight. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't delusional and my way of exposing the secret wasn't easy.

"A-a-a-a hy-hybrid…" Vlad's shoulders dropped at a sudden shock.

"Go on," I encouraged him to answer it.

"I know that green eyes anywhere and you're…you're…" Vlad seemed shocked.

My eyes returned to blue with a side of smile for the man. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say and my throat stuck at breathing.

"Yes?" I said, carefully.

"…Ph-phantom?"

My smile perked up and jumped onto him to celebration.

"YES!" I felt so happy.

His arms slowly wrapped around me and pulled me in even more. I sensed he wasn't going to let me go. My head pulled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"I know you're Plasmius, Vlad…I-I'm sorry for wailing at your face the other week. I tried to make it obvious, but damn, Vlad, you're too close-minded!" I pouted at him.

My feet touched the roof and his hands caressed me. He gave me a shocking surprised look and I grabbed his hands to hold onto.

"I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner. Does…this means we don't have to fight against each other anymore, Daniel?"

My lips quivered, "No, but hell, what mission were you doing on my human side anyway?"

Vlad chuckled and calmed down, "Let's go back to the hotel before Danielle thinks we're missing."

I hummed, "Nah, she knows me too well. But, hotel might be a good idea."

"We have much to discuss."

"Actually, we have a lot to talk about." I sheepishly smiled.

Vlad wasn't too sure what to really expect from a halfa like me, but I transformed willingly in front of him. He smiled a thousand times happier in his lifetime and I wouldn't blame him. He transformed to his ghost half and I admired the way he had a darker way. I wondered if it was more of our cores. Mine was icier and his had to be the opposite of it.

We flew back to the hotel while holding hands and joined back in the bedroom of ours…well, the guest's bedroom. We returned to our human sides and sat down on the edge of the bed. My breath felt hollow, but I knew I was still breathing.

"Vlad…" I gulped, "I'm not sure if it's a good news or not for you, but there's something you should know…well, after you learn about Danielle."

Vlad squeezed my hands with a side of a smile and kept looking at me happily.

"Daniel, I don't care. As long I have you, as long there's no more secret. I'm alright. I-I am surprised to see another hybrid. I'm never letting you go." His eyes connected to mine.

My core glowed like crazy as if a heart would beat like million times in a minute. I couldn't wait to tell him everything, he didn't fly off, or hate me. It seems so right again. Maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion about Vlad.

* * *

**I'm still writing it if you think this is over, ;P Next chapter, maybe tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, another chapter out. Now, for more reactions on the secrets. Now, read along. **

* * *

Vlad and I got all snuggling on the couch while Danielle went to bed. I haven't told Vlad everything yet, but he was going to learn tonight. Plus, my friends would probably be up tonight and waiting to see if Vlad knows, even Jazz!

Vlad intertwined my fingers with his' and felt really good. His bright smile has caught my attention the most and he's so down to earth.

"Okay, so, we both know we're half ghosts and apparently, I'm kicking Skulker's ass for not informing of this." Vlad shook his head.

I blinked, "Really? He's been protecting your secret very well, even I didn't understand and it's as if he made you sound so powerful. I was like…there's no way, but he couldn't always stop our fights."

Vlad agreed, "Yes, I suppose you have point there. Skulker did get mad at me for severely damaging you and I didn't understand what the big deal was. He brought on the fact that you were his prey to hunt."

I snorted and chuckled, "That's because he loves hunting me." My eyes rolled, "He won't be doing that for a while."

Vlad shifted his head at me, "What do you mean?"

I patted his hands, "You'll see, but Danielle is something we need to discuss about."

Vlad nodded and went along, but at least I can be myself for once. It was surprising to find out he's a halfa…maybe I should consider calling it hybrid. It's better that way.

"I hope there's nothing wrong, Daniel, but Danielle is fine with me if you chose to live with me." He pointed.

I chuckled at the thoughts, but I wasn't too sure how Danielle would put up having two dads…I even find that awkward.

I gulped, "About Danielle, she's sort of a love child between my sister and me." I said it simply.

Vlad pulled his head back and looked at me straight, "You had sexual relationship with your sister?"

My head shook, "No! Ew, that's incent and hell, Jazz wouldn't let that happen!" I slapped my face.

Honestly, did he truly thinks incent happens with me? Especially, when I'm a half ghost and that's just wrong…plain wrong. I shuttered thinking of that.

"Is Danielle adopted by your sister and you?"

I sighed, "No, you see…Jazz was using my blood sample to make a fast healing for everyone in our team. She accidentally mixed in chemicals and caused to create…Danielle." I took a deep breath, "So, Danielle is a clone of myself."

Vlad's eyes widened and froze. I waited for his reaction and knowing Danielle was sleeping. With sleeping, we're out of the lights until our dreams disturb us or when a ghost shows up.

Vlad stammered, "A clone? How was that even possible?"

I agreed with his reaction, "It happens, but I think it's because of my blood sample and Jazz can be a little clumsy when she's overloaded in what she's doing. Danielle sees me as a mom and Jazz is the dad."

"It would make sense with the same common things and think alike. Who named her?"

"I did," I smiled.

Vlad chuckled and I had no idea why.

"You had to be more obvious with names? Even your ghost half has Danny in it."

My eyes rolled, "Hey, most people are usually idiotic…except for Mrs. Taylor."

"True, they do lack recognition. So, how long has Danielle been around for?"

I held my breath and he waited patiently at his best effort.

"Today, she's a week old."

Vlad jerked his head down at me, "…she seems so normal."

I laughed, "Nope! She's just me, in a girl way. She's learning a lot so much in a week and her first talk is when she first threatened Dash."

"Interesting. Does she possess your powers?"

I shrugged, "I haven't seen much other than flying. Jazz says she seen her gone invisible and went intangible. We won't force her to transform."

"Morph, actually. Since we're a hybrid of a human and a ghost, we can change forms or different species." Vlad explained.

It did make sense how my duplication was strange one time how I had so many different form and accidentally had one eye human. I mentally shoved that aside and focused on the conversation.

"Point taken. Anyway, Jazz doesn't know how to…teach Danielle her part of the ghost powers and only I can, but I hope you don't mind I include that in my schedule." Especially, when I'm not going back to college.

Vlad nodded, "Of course, that's fine! Actually, I have a training lab at the mansion and I'm sure you can use it anytime. I'm actually curious how strong you are, but I suppose I should explain my 'mission' to you."

I hummed, "Yeah, Youngblood? Really? To test my maturity?"

Vlad humored himself, "I was trying to see what type of a person you truly are. You filled up so much mystery to me, I couldn't figure out what kind of a person you are."

I huffed, "Ask my friends, my sister, and Mrs. Taylor. They know me like a book."

"Your friends…are they the only ones?"

"Yes…unfortunately." I groaned miserably, "And they're totally getting on my nerves and will be too involved with the next surprise."

His eyebrow went up and that's something making it more exciting. I wasn't too sure how to direct it without ruining the mood. Christmas was about three days away…it dawned on me. Of course! I can surprise him on Christmas, but I'm not sure how to be less…obvious.

"Surprise?"

I smirked, "Your Christmas present," Which I had no control over.

He certainly gotten interested, "You didn't have to get me anything, Daniel. I'm happier being with you."

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, this is a no return policy," Or I would have taken a birth control pill if I have known.

Besides, how does that thing work again? I shoved that aside and Vlad was getting interested in the present, but he should know I do follow the normal tradition.

"Alright, about my dad. What did happen?" He asked, keeping his patience in controlled.

I sighed, "He told me he didn't like me. He was telling me that I don't deserve you. First, he threw me against the wall, tried to beat me with his belt, and I took it out of his hands and threw it away from us. He tried to break my hands and I ended up bleeding. I tried to run, he wrestled me, and I was trying to get away. I got into the kitchen, he threw stuff at me, and I jumped onto the stairs with my flying powers. He was going to throw knives at me, but missed as I jumped off the stairs. I got out by being invisible and flew out of the basement. He thought I was still down there and trashed the place down. I hid in the living room while being invisible and intangible. He assumed I got out of the basement, tried to sneak up on me quietly, and showed up in the living room to threaten our relationship. I-I-I didn't want to end up insane…" I gulped, "So, I overshadowed him and fixed the stuff up before you guys came back home. Once you guys did come back home, I set up your dad in his bedroom to make it seem like he's sleeping, and I pretended to read when you guys got back." I breathed and calmed down.

Vlad shook his head and held me in tightly in his strong arms. Man, I'd get these arms in the future? Dammit, Fenton, focus!

"I thought something was strange about my father."

I huffed, "I sensed his emotions, he was playing us."

Vlad looked at me strangely, "You sense his emotions? I can only sense ghost's emotions."

I blinked several times, "Wait, you can't sense humans' emotions? Although, it is strange I can't sense your emotions."

"Me either, but I cannot sense humans' emotions."

My head pulled back and thought what I have learned. I can sense humans' emotions, he can sense ghosts' emotions, and neither of us can sense each other's emotions…it would be an odd way.

"My core is Cryokinesis. What's yours?" I wondered.

Vlad nodded, "Pyrokinesis, so we're an opposite core attraction."

We both hummed and froze at that startling agreement.

"So, fire is stronger attraction to ghost. Icy is closer to humans. Cool, but I do love your core. I haven't felt so warm in my entire life and you're the first to give me that."

Vlad smiled, "I have to say I agree. You gave me a cooler feeling again."

We laughed and kissed to make it even better.

"What did you sense with my father?"

"Why are you calling your dad father?"

He seemed angry, "He's no longer my dad since he threatens our relationship and your life!"

My head shook, "That's just the thing, Vlad. He's not angry at me, his aggressive emotion was towards something. I tried researching, but there's absolutely no background of a soldier with the name of Masters."

"You…researched and there was no file on War World two? That's odd, he held traumatic stages and the right behavior for someone who went through war."

"I thought so too, but I have dealt ghosts that fought wars and I don't think your dad would stop until I'm literally dead." I huffed.

"You're comparing my father to a ghost?"

"No, their behaviors."

Vlad nodded turned into an agreement.

"Point taken. Unfortunately, we're not going to return there because you're petrified of him." Vlad decided.

I stammered, "Vlad…wh-what are we supposed to do for Christmas?!"

He hummed, "I suppose going back home and celebrate with your parents and your sister. We'll leave tomorrow." He grinned.

I blinked several times and felt shocked. To think about it, I do attend to the truce party and probably might consider bringing him along. Even Danielle since she's me.

"Can we get back home on Christmas' Eve in the morning?" I wondered.

Vlad nodded, "Sure, we'll leave at midnight tomorrow."

I smiled, "You know, I did pack my swim trunk and I do hope to swim tomorrow."

Vlad smirked at the devious idea and I laughed softly at his reaction. I wasn't too sure how to tell him I am the son of Jack and Maddie's Fenton he used to be friends with. I was shocked that Vlad hardly kept in touch with his friends. My mind wondered what his reaction would be. I picked up my laptop and set it on. I typed it out and didn't care if he knew what's the password was. He kept me in his arms and our heads rest against up each other.

"What are you up to now, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"I'm sure Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are wondering and no doubt they're right online."

Vlad nodded slowly, but he believed me after he saw all my friends and my sister on. I clicked up onto a four way video chat, since most of the payment is covered by Sam, and Sam didn't care how much as long we can open up to each other.

"Hey Danny, what's with the group chat today?" Sam asked.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Tucker asked.

Jazz smiled, "Hello everyone," Typical, she knew.

I closed my eyes, how typical everyone was, and I looked up at Vlad.

"I suppose I'm suddenly invisible?" Vlad stated.

I chuckled, "You're not, Vlad."

"Speaking of invisible…" Sam teased playfully.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, man, I agree with Sam."

Jazz rolled her eyes for my friends, but I couldn't blame them.

"Fine, he knows I'm a half ghost and that I know he is too. He knows Danielle is a clone, but that's all." I glared at them, especially with Jazz.

They all gasped and cheered, but Jazz didn't exactly go overboard on her excitement.

"Finally! Vlad, I've been wondering, how did you really get rich? I don't believe those people actually handed their companies so easily." Sam poked her nose in.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, why did you move in Amity Park anyway? Out of a million places, why here?"

"Guys!" I gasped, "You're being rude."

"We have to know who we're dealing with and just because he's a halfa, it doesn't make him the same. He has been alone for-" Sam held her ground.

My head shook, "-He doesn't need to know my past! Now, stick with being polite here, Sam."

Vlad chuckled and shook his head humorously, but I had no idea what had gotten into him.

"It's fine, Daniel. You trust them with your secrets, I don't see why not with mine." Vlad smiled, "After being released from a hospital, I was entirely upset to be in heavily in debt, and I had absolutely no one. So, I faked my second and third year of college's transfer transcript, spent one year of my education. After graduation, I went directly to the top business and arranged meeting. I abused my powers and turned greedy. It made me…happier and couldn't stop. I started to plan it all out carefully for the past five years while training myself. After that, I grew my business bigger and bigger. I erased my past and started a new life. I traveled a few times, but never found myself settled in. A year ago, I found a company to my liking and studied a lot before buying it. I bought it and moved in a few months later." Vlad explained.

Which meant he started to feel his attraction when he moved in, wow…it made sense and he did pick a lovely spot of Amity Park with a beach view.

"Sounds…alright." Sam said.

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, no serious evil in his bone."

Jazz nodded, "I approved."

I laughed how my friends try to decide who'd I date, but they didn't really like it when I dated Dash especially. Sam looked worried and said her byes as she closed her laptop. Tucker checked the time and groaned. He had to leave, so this left us to deal with Jazz.

"How's Danielle?"

I smirked, "She had her first laugh this morning, but she is addicted to that book. What the hell is she reading?"

Jazz chuckled, "I thought it'd be a good example to teach her that humans don't like having a host in their body and how hard they fight back for their body. Overshadowing is not fun, you know?"

My eyes rolled, "One time! Just one time I didn't realize Kitty was overshadowing you!"

Jazz had a fit that she missed important things and Kitty was too busy using my sister's body to stabilize the ghost's body of hers. Otherwise, if Kitty won…Jazz would have been a ghost permanently and Kitty well, would have been my sister for life with Johnny as a brother-in-law. I hate that kid so much…I really do hate his fucking guts.

"Anyhow, Danny, are you sure this is a good idea to force Danielle to think of me as a father? She's only reading that book because I offered her any books I have in my room is hers. Most of the books are good examples for her powers and all, but I have no field in for anything to help her."

I sighed, "You're going to be tutoring her education for the year and she's…well, gonna need someone to talk about girl stuff. I have no clue of any of that!" My head shook.

Jazz knew I made my point well enough, but Danielle already considered me as a mom. Awkward enough for a dude like me, Jazz wasn't exactly use to deal others like Danielle. Children have always been awkward to her because everyone had a different background, but when it came to an adult. She feels more understanding down the line. I knew just the trick.

"You said you want to be a psychologist, right?"

"Yes, but-" Jazz tried to stop me.

"-no buts! As a psychologist, you need to work with everyone including children. Consider Danielle as one, but also including as your daughter."

Jazz gave in, "Fine."

Vlad can see how challenging it was to deal with my own sister from time to time. There was so much to cover and deal with, but Jazz has a lot of credit when it comes to secret. She hasn't hinted a word of my pregnancy. She had to get some sleep due some plans for tomorrow and I had no idea why. I didn't want to tell her we'd be home for Christmas or plainly ruining the surprise. Plus, I wanted to drive Vlad for a change. I have drove and have my license, I don't have a car to drive, and knowing Vlad…he'll probably like it when I'm stubborn about it. Who knows when the times come.

* * *

**Next chapter will be delay for a couple of days due to plans. However, I'll try to write a lot for the next chapter. Expect it at least by Monday. Now, go read "Bitter UNIONS" by Team04Phantom! It's good as "Domination" by Nimrod. Bitter UNIONS has really good twist, dark, suspension, so deep, realistic, very well characters' development, and so many cliffhangers. Trust me, it's worth reading and gets you all curious about everything. Alright, have a great weekend! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the shortness, but I hope it's still worth reading. If you are reading this, I shall say there's a voting at the end, :) **

* * *

Vlad and I woke up early to spend time chatting on plans to get back home tonight. Danielle slept in pretty good, but Vlad chose to order food services for breakfast. Damn, he's spoiling me even more and I hardly get good food. Ghosts do show up at college, but looks like Vlad will learn how I lived my life…or does he already assumed?

Vlad wanted to feed me himself and I couldn't hold down my stupid blushing, honestly, he's making me blue! He blinked when he saw the differences.

"You definitely look colder with that blush." He said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I don't like revealing much of told and shown emotions to people. Just Phantom team is the only ones to see it. If I don't-"

"-if you don't, your powers get out of hands. I know, I can relate. Whenever I get angry, my powers consume everything. It is difficult without secretly exposed."

I agreed with him fast, "Exactly! Someone can get hurt and we'll end up dissected!"

Vlad pulled apart and that fork of scrambled eggs.

"Dissected?" He was confused.

I stammered, "Yeah, the Guys in White has been interested in dissecting me…alive and painful." I pouted, "They're the worse government to deal with ghosts, and they'd have to follow their damn rules and laws requirement before going after a ghost, especially with me. They hate my guts."

Vlad's eyes twitched, "D-d-dissecting is never a pleasant thought, and they live in our home town?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. The good news is…neither of us lives that close to them, so we're safe."

"Good, I'd hate to see what they can accomplish."

We both shuddered at the mental idea. We heard someone coming in with a loud yawning and I smiled.

"Good morning, Danielle. How's sleep?" I smiled.

She shrugged, "It's good. How about yours?"

I nodded, "It's good too. Oh, Danielle, Vlad knows now." I smiled happily.

She blinked, "He does?"

Vlad nodded, "I do. I am aware both of you are a hybrid and that you are a clone of him."

Danielle gave a slight smile, but that was a first time to see. She came up to me and sat down on my lap.

"Does that mean I can call you what I what I'd like to call you?" She asked.

I nodded, "Of course, just around the people that knows, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay, mom."

Vlad admired to see the both of us being ourselves and he still wouldn't let me feed myself. Danielle didn't understand why and she helped herself some hot breakfast for the first time on oatmeal. She seems to like, but I don't remember having much with oatmeal in my lifetime.

"So what's the plan today?" Danielle asked after swallowing her oatmeal.

I smiled, "Well, Vlad and I are going to teach you how to swim."

Her head shifted, "Swim?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, in a swimming pool. It is fun and relaxing once you can swim. Daniel says your dad has gotten you a bathing suit."

"Bathing suit?"

This was more of a big step for her to experience and learn so much life. Vlad was looking forward after breakfast.

…

I purposely duplicated in the bathroom while the real me spent time with Vlad and the other me would be doing some reading. Danielle wasn't exactly 'comfortable' with the bathing suit since it wasn't covering the rest of her. She has developed some female chest and tried to keep wrap herself under those towels.

Here, I sat down on a huge bed with a book and laptop on. I knew Jazz was on and called her up for chatting. I shifted myself by laying on my stomach and having the book rested on the bed to be easier to not hold. Jazz accepted the call and I waved.

"Hey Jazz, this is a duplicate Danny. The main me is with Vlad and Danielle for swimming. We're teaching Danielle to swim." I smiled.

Jazz blinked, "Oh, Hey Danny…two? Anyway, I'm glad Danielle is experiencing swimming. Do you know what's going on right now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Danielle is pretty nervous and doesn't find fitting in the bathing suit. I think she likes her clothes fine." I chuckled.

Jazz shook her head, "It just means she feels awkward since she's a girl. You're a male, Danny. Anyway, why did you duplicate? I doubt you're planning on telling me everything with Danielle."

Damn, Jazz really observes me too well and it's creepy. Actually, Vlad is more creepier, he actually follows me around until I lost him.

"Yeah, pregnancy talks. Thanks for the vitamins, they're helping me to stay up and not nap in the middle of the day. I haven't told him his present yet." I sighed.

Jazz frowned, "How come?"

"Come, isn't it obvious?" I pouted.

"…oh, that's sweet idea. He'll be happier to find out."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I can't wait to see how he reacts for Christmas. He thought I bought something, but I told him this one is a no return policy. He's curious, but he's good with his patience."

Jazz nodded, "True, can't undo the performance…and why are you blushing blue?"

I stammered, "Vl-Vlad was commenting my body at the swimming pool and Danielle is laughing at the reaction."

Jazz sat in front of webcam and she realizes how sensitive emotional person I truly am. No one knew that except for my psychologist sister.

"Interesting. I haven't seen you gone blue in a while. Now, anything else with pregnancy? How's the morning sicknesses?"

"The morning what?" My jaw dropped several because I did not understand much of this.

She sighed, "Nausea, bile, puking, throwin-"

"-Okay! Thanks! Nausea is well obvious! Um, usually I feel nausea in the middle of night or whenever I'm too emotional on things." I huffed.

"Okay, so your hormone level is out of control?"

"Wait what?"

"Emotionally stable? As in you're aware and in control of your emotions?"

I never understood much with pregnancy, but it sure sounds like a lot to deal with. How do women handle this stuff?

"What does this has to do anything with pregnancy?" I blinked.

Jazz sighed, "When it comes to being pregnancy with a baby, your hormone is out of control. It affects everything you're doing and triggers your emotions to its lowest point or highest point of your life. For example, you'll have a moment when you're crying for no reason and the next moment, you're suddenly jealous for stupid reason or no reason."

I thought about it and felt surprised to what Jazz said.

"To think about it, I've been like that ever since Vlad and I slept. It was weird, but I think it's under control as long I don't over think things." I sighed.

Jazz nodded, "Okay, you're stable. How about cravings?"

I looked at her strangely, "Why would I have cravings?"

"Usually women crave during their pregnancy to eat what they're in a mood for."

"Oh, is it normal not to have cravings?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, every pregnancy is different for everyone. Some will have between no to crazy cravings, but you never get fanatical about food."

I chuckled, "True, I never do."

"Okay, are you feeling any pain?"

I blinked, "Should I?"

Jazz stammered and unsure how to respond to a half ghost brother. I wouldn't blame her.

"Good point. In the beginning of pregnancy, your body is tender and sensitive in pain. To think about it, you're half ghost and your body heals anything at much of a pain." That really stumped her.

I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, I should have gotten halfa pregnancy book…oh, I'm the first." I muttered.

Jazz chuckled, "That's alright, but maybe we should keep track and write the book ourselves. I mean, so your kids have something to count on when they're pregnant."

My eyes twitched, "And they're not going to get pregnant until they're legal adults. If younger, I'll be saying I told you so!"

Jazz shook her head, but I don't want my kids to get pregnant so young. Although, I didn't exactly expect myself to be pregnant like this. Who know I was even capable of doing so?

"Yeah, would you like to keep track of those for me and write the book?"

Jazz blinked several times, "Really?! I-I can write it for you? Oh my gosh! I'm writing for my incoming nephew or niece!" She giggled and did a few things.

I can hear her typing while she kept looking at me. Somehow, I couldn't believe how happy she was. I wasn't too sure about the Christmas present anymore and figured I'd deal with it.

"Okay, I guess I should have seen that coming." I muttered, "Does heat helps to calm down nausea too?"

Jazz nodded, "Of course, it's soothing. Women's cycle needs it to ease off pain or nausea feeling. I do it when I need to…but, heating pads doesn't help you so, how is that going to work for you?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Vlad's core is the opposite of my core, Pyrokinesis."

Jazz jerked her head back and couldn't believe to discover.

"Meaning?"

I took a deep breath, "Meaning, we both feel normal temperature with each other in the room. We have each other to lower or increase each other's body temperature."

Jazz's jaw dropped, "That's good. So, Vlad is your personal heater," She hummed.

My eyes rolled and let her think of that for now. I ended up checking some stuff on the book while listening to her. She was typing a start of the book I assumed.

"Uh, Jazz, do you think I might grow…um…breasts?" I gulped.

She stared at me blankly, "You're a half ghost and I don't think you would. I assume a ghost body's is made up of energy and the body will stay the same, but your hip won't be curved anymore since it'll disappear by the fourth week."

I frowned, my waists weren't going to disappear! They make me look good! Then, I realize was something else.

"So, how do I breastfeed a child?"

Jazz hummed, which wasn't good, "I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Vlad on that once he knows."

"Why would Vlad know? It's a first time a hybrid to be pregnant. Last time I checked, there are three of us and we already know who."

Jazz agreed, "True."

"Yeah, and by the way, is it true what the book said about the constantly on the go?"

Jazz and I spent time chatting on stuff I never realized during the true pregnancy for women. We weren't too sure on the whole debate on human versus ghost situation and theories. What's worse is the fact I don't have much of a help but Jazz and possibly Vlad. It was going to be a while.

My real self was proud of Danielle to swim on her own and Vlad wanted to arouse me. I splashed at him and ended up having a war on each other. We laughed and besides, it was private swimming. We were free to use our ghost powers and being sneaky was fun. We were able to know each other's strength. Danielle relaxed in the hot tub and got all excited at its power.

Today was hell of fun and definitely looking forward to it. Vlad already packed ahead of time and planned to go out to eat late tonight. He wanted to be sure that we're full for the night and ready to go home by leaving at midnight. Damn, he already got it all prepared and he was excited to see my parents. I faked my enthusiasm and wasn't too sure how he'd react to my parents since he hadn't seen them in years. That's my main concern.

* * *

**Okay, as you noticed I have mentioned about the voting. You guys are going to pick for me because I am having a difficult time deciding which would go greatly with this story. I'm not going to give out much of a detail. So, I'll show you what you can vote on - which will be on a poll if you wish to do it on. :)**

**Scene 1: This idea is more of a surprise, but something that brings out the differences. This vote is called, "Surprise"**

**Scene 2: This idea is more of twist and yet, will bring emotions. This vote is called, "Twist"**

**Scene 3: This idea is more of unexpected and yet, touching. This vote is called, "Unexpected"**

**Scene 4: All the above - which is obvious calling this vote as "All the Above"**

**So you guys make your vote! I will finalize the voting on 8/15/12. You can vote by either on here or on the polls. Perferrably, I will rely on the reviews more. **

**Okay, have a great day! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay! Looks like "All the Above" wins! This will take a while and unsure if I will be able to complete in time, but you guys ask for it! Enjoy~**

* * *

I accidentally fell asleep around ten at night and Vlad took care of everything. He didn't know why or what reason, but he was happy to carry me. Danielle was a little hyperactive from staying up this late until we all got on a plane, but I don't remember being on the plane. That sleep must have gotten me out of it.

So, I woke up, finding myself in Vlad's mansion, and Danielle was nowhere in the room. I heard someone walking in and looked over at the direction.

"Good morning, Daniel." He walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

I blushed deeply blue, "Good morning, Vlad. What time is it?" I had to be careful.

He hummed, "It's eight in the morning. You slept in pretty well, Daniel. Do you get sleep this long so often?"

I chuckled, "You can be surprised how many ghosts show up in Amity Park. I have to fight them and they tend to show up late at night and they love ruining my sleep." My eyes rolled.

Vlad shifted his head, "Why do you fight them?"

I sat up and held onto his hands.

"Someone has to or this town would have been ruled over. Ghosts belong in the ghost zone, not destroying everything, and there's no way I want to move out of this city. Besides, if I don't, who will?"

"What of ghost hunters?"

I shuddered, "Hell no, they treat ghosts as…well, lab rats."

Vlad nodded, "True."

"That and they can't fight a ghost like I can anyway. They're a joke." My eyes rolled.

Vlad chuckled, "I supposed our battles were…quite confusing."

I agreed with him from a start, but it was so strange. He would have learned my secret and things might have changed from then on.

"I wish you might have found out first, Vlad. Maybe we would have been together so much sooner." I felt disappointed.

Vlad soothed my arms, "Daniel, everything happens for a reason. It's best to accept things as they are."

Again, why am I agreeing with him? Oh, yeah, we're going to my parents' house tonight and I was really nervous! I helped myself into the morning shower and Vlad was watching me. It felt like he's more of a creep more than ever.

"Fruitloop, I know we had sex and all, but you seeing me naked is plain weird."

Vlad chuckled, "I thought you'd be using the shower curtain and we'd talk while you wash up."

Talk about what? Vlad was still full of surprises more than I ever imagined.

"Uh huh, about?" I tried to find out playfully.

Vlad hummed, "Your parents."

My arms froze when I scrubbed my hair with shampoo, "Um, what about my parents? I already did mention they're open minded about being gay."

"I know, but if your sister knows, wouldn't your parents as well?"

I knew exactly what he meant, but that's something turns me off the direction. I kept washing my hair and found myself rather uncertain about my parents.

"No…they don't know." I rinsed off my hair and washed my body, "I do want to tell them, but I've been afraid for five years."

Vlad hummed, "When did you tell them you were gay?"

I huffed, "It took me a year and a half that I told them I was gay. They did like Brian…until he stole some of my parents' money and I dumped his sorry ass." My eyes rolled, "I couldn't believe I dated that jerk."

"Your parents will not have to worry about a thing about me, Daniel. I do have a clean slate in the public's eyes and besides, it's not like I have anything against anyone." He had to be smiling proudly about that.

Unfortunately, he has no idea that I already knew about him and his background. My parents used to talk about him when I was younger when ghost fighting wasn't too serious at the time. They mentioned little of him, but now, Jazz retelling me the story, and to find out, my boyfriend hasn't aged passed twenty-one, it was a sign. A sign I haven't exactly paid attention and I ought to do that more often.

"We will have to see about that, don't we?" I chuckled, "Although, they will be surprised of our home return today." Which, was very true.

Vlad was excited to meet my parents and he insisted that I'd drive his car. I tried to get out of it and all, but he said I was already under his car insurance and everything! Damn, he's a stubborn boyfriend I have ever had in my lifetime! Well, minus Dash. He's a rude jerk than a stubborn idiot I could recall. Sam did not like it when I dated the jerk for four months and Tucker wasn't comfortable with the idea of a former jock into the team. Jazz…considered Dash a total snob moron. For once, I agreed with everyone and they wanted Kwan instead! Hell, I didn't like what Kwan did to me and he hurt me emotionally. I broke up with Kwan within three weeks.

So far, my sister and my best friends accepted Vlad automatically after finding out I wasn't the only halfa in the universe. The thing was…how about my parents? Would they approve their old friend dating their son? How about the fact we're both half ghost? It was a lot to think about, but I don't think Vlad would be comfortable telling others about his ghost half secret. I don't see anyone clinging around him besides his parents, yes, including his father. It was strange, though.

I finished showering and wrapped the towel at my waists. Just thinking about Vlad had gotten me sad.

"Vlad, do you have a friend or something?" I came out.

He looked up at me, "I supposed I don't. I found myself busy in working for those years, constantly training myself, and spending time in the ghost zone. Unless you count ghosts, Skulker is probably the closest thing to have a friend in a sense." He explained.

Damn, to think about, Skulker has been very loyal to Vlad and me out of everyone. I mean, he chose not to hunt me because I'm pregnant and he told me because of his armor suit inform him. Creepy, but useful I guess. The question is…why did Skulker not mention about each other during those five years he dealt with?

I formed a trick four years ago and that was using my transformation to get my clothes. Vlad admired the technique.

"Impressive, I haven't done anything like that before." Vlad commented, "After twenty-five years, there are so many powers to learn."

I blinked, "Uh, well, I forced myself to learn this trick after seeing how my ghostly wail has inverted a few things of myself. So, I practiced doing it after a year of being Phantom. How many powers have you gained over those years? I've gained like fifty-three different source of powers."

Vlad was impressed, "Currently thirty-eight different powers. Interesting to see you're far more advance than I am, Daniel."

I bit my lip, "Hehe, yeah, my friends and my sister helped me out a lot on that and experienced a lot of ghost fighting. It wasn't easy I can say."

Vlad stroke his chin, "You have a point there, I rarely fought, and spent hours on pushing my limits. Perhaps I should join you in your ghost fighting to gain new powers."

I smiled, "And we can train each other!" I gasped.

Vlad nodded and I leaped over to him as my arms curled around his neck. Damn, he has no idea how happy I am to find a soul mate like him!

…

"Daniel, you're driving. You already have a license I assumed." Vlad insisted, annoyingly.

I groaned, "I rather very much fly over there! I know a good hiding spot to morph!"

Danielle stood in between us, hugging the book of hers closely, and putting up with our silly argument.

"Mom, just let Vlad win would you? It's gonna be an hour for him to convince you." She stated.

Vlad gestured to her, "See? She agrees!"

My eyes rolled, "Fine!" I extended my hand out, "Give me the key."

Vlad smirked and I just had to let him think of that for now. I was actually nervous how he will react to my parents and Christmas. Vlad already put the suitcases back into the car and he wanted to bring his suitcase as well in case he planned to stay at my place instead. It was going to be so weird.

I drove like a good driver in this planet or dimension and knowing how close we would be seeing the sign. I took a deep breath and decided to keep it more of surprise for Vlad.

"Vlad, close your eyes until we're there. I don't want you to see something I'm not exactly sure how you'll be." I was glad it was after lunch we left, but there's no way I wanted to hear those ugly fights from my parents.

Vlad took a quick look at me, but he didn't argue with me on this situation. His eyes closed up and Danielle was still reading her book in the back of the car. Within a minute, I saw the gigantic sign 'FENTON WORK' and it was a total embarrassment to me. I wondered if Vlad had seen the sign before or not, but I wasn't too sure. I kept driving and knowing how close we were getting. I decided to take a long route and it was obvious I was stalling a little.

The closer we got, the harder I became to wonder the man's reactions and thoughts too much, and I saw my sister who just parked her car. She didn't even notice and went inside the house. Damn, I forgot the keys to the house! I muttered about how sloppy I have gotten. Danielle helped herself out and I parked in.

"Keep them closed, Vlad…just until we get in front of the door." I told him.

Vlad nodded, "I trust you, Daniel."

I nodded along, I took the car keys out, and went out of the car to get Vlad out. His hands reached out for me and I held his hands. He followed my leading hand and went up the stairs slowly. Danielle has already rang the doorbell and Jazz answered. Her teal eyes widened at the surprised today and gasped.

"Vlad, you can open them now." I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Hello Jazz."

"You guys are home for Christmas?!" She was utterly shocked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, mind letting us in or is it ugly in the house?" I commented.

Her head shook, "Nah, they're calm and avoiding the subject right now. Mom's baking cookies, oh man, you sure definitely know how to keep your promises, little brother!" Jazz smiled.

She let us in and Danielle went over to the living room to do some more reading. Vlad and I kept holding hands. I lead him in the kitchen while I kept smiling at him, but deeply inside of me. I just wanted to stay at the mansion and have our own Christmas quality time. Oh well, can't hide everything from the man.

"Mom, dad, we're back home for Christmas." I called.

I heard the rolling pin dropped and her head jerked up. Vlad and mom froze at the sight and I held my breath.

"Vlad Masters…I-I-I haven't seen you in years." She scanned his face to be real enough.

"Vlad Masters!? Hey! That's my old buddy!" Dad rushed up and hugged Vlad tightly.

When it came to hug with dad, it was obvious it's a choking one. Vlad gasped for air through the grizzle bear hug and he tried to get off him. I bit my lip and worried how they'll react.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Vlad struggled to get the man off.

Dad finally lets go of him, "V-man! It's so great to see you! What brings you here?" He said so cheerfully.

Jazz joined in the room and boy, my parents had the weirdest reaction. Vlad brushed his collar shirt to straighten it out. Mom stammered to make a connection.

"Danny, how…did you two meet each other?" She couldn't exactly understand.

Dad cheerfully saw it differently, "Danny-boy, is this why you have been gone? Because you brought him over as a Christmas present?"

Vlad looked at me, surprised, "They're your parents?" Vlad tried to sit this one out himself, "I should have suspected…" His head shook, he was shocked about my dad rather than my mom.

I wasn't sure how exactly to react.

"Um, mom, dad…Vlad is…my boyfriend right now. We met at Sweet Sweeter Café eight months ago, we just started dating when I got back home. We found out a lot more than we have in common and he treats me so well and everything!" I backed that up well enough.

Mom looked at me, "Both of you are too far age apart, big age gap! How can you possibly want Vlad as your boyfriend?"

Vlad winced at my mom's words, but I had no idea why.

"Now, I am glad that I have moved on from my crush on you, Maddie, but I never thought your son I'm dating has carried down my crush into loving your son." Vlad couldn't say it any better than that.

Dad baffled, "Wait…so, you had a crush on Mads? V-man, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you out!" Dad cheerfully put on.

Vlad jerked his head over the oversized man, "I honestly didn't think you would, but it is not my place to be in her heart. A lot has changed in my life and surprisingly, Daniel has won my affect for him. I never thought of falling in love with a Fenton."

It sounded so good, but I couldn't count on it. Everyone was shocked and baffled at this surprised today. It was going to be a long day, but hey! No stupid fights! Yes! Jazz, on the other hand, was glad to see I wasn't hiding it all forever for the past two weeks almost. Christmas was going to be something else this year.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly later or tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the hold up, got a little distracted on playing with the wii to lose some weight while taking dancing serious. I'm working out the format of the story (or sketching it all out, whichever sounds right). **

**And now, continuing...**

* * *

While the cookies finished baking, we ended up having some in the living room to chat about this situation. Mom was a little too concern about the age gap.

"Mom, please, he's perfect and everything he's been doing is full of surprise. Oddly, I did reject him for oh good eight months and gave in. He even protected me from Dash!" I smiled, hoping to get her off guarded on this.

Mom glared, "That's what you said about Brian, he treated you nicely first, and suddenly turned around!"

Vlad's jaw dropped, "You have known me all through high school and college, you are going to say I'm going to 'suddenly turn around' because of what his previous boyfriends has done, Maddie?"

Dad entered in, "Come on, Mads! They look happy and they are defending their relationship. Your parents didn't like a single idea of us being together and we were just like'em!" Dad really made a huge point.

Jazz agreed, "Besides, ever since Danny came home from college, he's been happier than you could ever recall in your life time. They're actually great together." Jazz defended us.

I squeezed Vlad's hand to ensure him it was going to be alright, but mom wasn't easy off yet.

"Vlad, he's old enough to be your son!" Mom stated…or was it a complaint?

I mentally rolled my eyes, '_And old enough to get pregnant too._' I sighed and figured a way out of this. Danielle was barely saying a word and I couldn't stand much of this attention going on.

"And you two are old enough to stop bickering about Santa Clause if he's real or not." I muttered.

Mom huffed, "He is not real because it is scientifically impossible!"

Dad gasped, "HE IS REAL! YOU KNOW IT! You're just mad because this science can't answer your questions!"

They started to fight verbally and I gestured everyone out of the room. Mom and dad chanted on their usual fights. Jazz didn't blame me since she was used to it, we headed downstairs to the lab, and it was a first time for both Vlad and Danielle to be in here. Jazz closed the door for secure privacy, plus, it's silent proof in the lab.

Vlad shook his head when hearing their arguments. When I come down to the lab, it's muffle, but I can hear them still. Jazz cannot at all.

"I see they haven't quit arguing over that stupid Santa's existence. He _was_ real, but he passed away several years ago in the name of Saint Nicholas." Vlad rolled his eyes, "It's foolish to view it as a spiritual way, but I had no idea that still carries on for twenty-seven years." His head shook.

Jazz blinked, "Wait…they've been arguing for twenty-seven years and you've known mom for thirty years?"

Vlad sighed, "I'm afraid so, but I guess we can't change things now. Why are we…" Vlad looked in the lab, "…oh, never mind."

I chuckled, "Yeah, the Fenton Lab and the ghost portal I walked in that caused me into a halfa." My thumb pointed at the Ghost portal.

Vlad saw the finished touch of the ghost portal and not many people can say good thing. The portal is open and we both stood in front of it. To me, it's nice to feel its energy and knowing I'm always luring to it. I was complete and without this portal, my life would have been boring and worthless things to do.

"Beautiful…your parents must have found a better design than I have." Vlad said, "I wouldn't be able to see the Ghost Zone with my portal."

I blinked and recalled his portal, "I went inside with the Fenton jumpsuit on, looked around, and hoped to fix it. I accidentally tripped, my hand landed on the ON button, and the power surged up." The image played in my head along my story telling, "It was lighting up green, the humming of its power going up, and working its machine at the command. I turned around and followed the pattern lights. Before I had a chance to get out and the center portal blasted through me." I can truly hear my screaming, "It was the most painful day of my life, I screamed for my life, and trying to find a way to stay alive. It was like ten billion needles shooting everywhere part of my body and it felt like forever. My entire body went very numbed and my last thought was I was going to die like an idiot. The pain disappears after the portal made its completion, I somehow walked out of that portal, and my friends saw me. They were so pale and frightened. I passed out. I woke up with both of my best friends sitting next to me." I can remember Sam's violet eyes filled with worry and curious, "I asked them why they're sitting next me and not getting me to the hospital. They were confused and I got up as if the accident was nothing. The mirror revealed my green eyes, my silver hair, and an invert of the jumpsuit. I knew I was a ghost…I couldn't help but think, I'm dead. Suddenly, I transformed back to my human look while looking at the mirror. I was me again. My friends saw me, but they knew it was still me. Since then, my life was never the same anymore." I sighed and pushed aside those memories.

Jazz awed at the story, she was always curious about the day I became a halfa, and she wanted me to talk about it. Danielle came up to my side when I began the story and heard me out. She stood there frozen like a statue. Vlad heard me like listening to a long song that's playing and his expression was much of an understanding.

"I assumed your parents mentioned of me of our proto-portal incident. It was the painful moment of my life and I thought I was going to be blind. I was twenty one and felt happier when the blast damage. I ran to the hospital and felt like dying so soon. In that hospital," Vlad shuddered, "I was treated like I'm some sort of contaminating disease that would kill anyone. It took them two years to say it was not contagious. Five more years later, I was free man and they believed I was cleared for life. Instead, they didn't noticed I have aged or anything beyond that. I didn't care as long no one forces me back at the hospital. I was free, but lacked a job, a friend, or anything. I wanted a complete start over in my life, but what hurt me the most was betrayed by Jack. I visited Jack and Maddie, but they were married. At first, I was mad and wanted revenge. I went to home to my parents, they made me realized how silly I was, and I moved on since then. I created a new life for myself." Vlad explained.

I nodded and heard him out. Both of us have been through a rough time, but our life style has changed more than I could ever count. My hand held onto his' and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'd like to join the Truce party with Jazz, Danielle, and me. It's fun and no fights involved." I told him.

Vlad shifted his head at me, "Truce party?"

Danielle looked up at me, "What's a truce party, mom?"

Jazz jolted at the clone, "Did Danielle call you…mom?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I don't mind. Anyway, to explain with the Truce party. In the Ghost zone, we all make a truce to not fight each other during the holidays and on Christmas's eve day, there's a party. Just don't start a fight or we're going to have an issue with Walker for a while." I chuckled awkwardly.

Vlad hummed, "Skulker did want me to come to a party a few years ago, I never thought they were more of a truce policy."

I chuckled and morphed to Phantom. Vlad followed the same and now, I can just look at his ghost half without guilt burning me up. We were both stupid…morons to not even notice the similarity with each other. Something flashed and I looked around quickly. Jazz and I gasped at the sight of Danielle's ghost form. Hers was much more feminine looking and slightly revealing. I didn't care since dating thing wasn't serious or anything at the time at that age.

"Danielle, your ghost half is outstanding!" Jazz commented.

I nodded, "Heck, people will definitely believe we're related…but I guess the Ghost zone is safe enough to say she's a clone."

She smiled up, "I can call you mom there too?"

I matched her smile, "Of course," I patted her head softly, "Do you remember how to fly properly?"

Danielle nodded and hopped into the air as she floated. She knew what she's doing and she's definitely me. Jazz was eager to come along and she always came along with me every year except the first year I never knew. There's one thing ghosts always know, they won't tell a single human of my secret unless they're in my team.

Some of the ghosts were surprised to learn about Danielle and seeing she's a clone, but Jazz grew protective of her quickly. She was smiling and being herself more than usual. I knew the shy personality was temporarily. Vlad found himself comfortable and somehow, the ghosts knew we were mates. I didn't bother ask yet and decided to let Skulker answer that next time we meet up.

"So, he knows?" Skulker asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I checked to see Plasmius hanging out with Ember, "Just the halfa thing, but…I haven't told him the other thing."

"When are you going to tell him? You cannot hide it forever."

My eyes rolled, "Tomorrow. Is it okay I hang your place when I need to be a complete ghost?"

His robotic eyes narrowed down at me, "As long no one sees or you ruin my reputation. Yes," He kept it quiet enough for me to hear, "Do not apart yourself from Plasmius for more than two days. Your core takes up a lot of feeding to it and you take his because he's older and stronger than you. It'll feed on yours as well."

I nodded and accepted the responsibilities. It was no doubt I needed to worry about not being with Vlad often considering how clingy the man is.

Since then, I didn't forget what Skulker told me. It was heck of a party and Danielle turned sleepy in Jazz's arms. She threatened a lot of ghosts to not touch Danielle and clung onto her. Vlad spent time getting to know ghosts without causing problems. Most of the ghosts were drunk, but they sure do love having great time.

"Jazz, breathe. Besides, she's in your arms as human. No ghosts can touch her or you and enjoy having her in your arms." I smiled.

She nodded, "She's so beautiful, Danny. I want her innocent as much as possible and you lost that when you were fourteen. I lost mine when I was fifteen."

I patted her shoulder, "I know, but a lot happens in life. Right now, getting her in bed is the best thing to do right now."

Jazz smiled, "Can she sleeps in my room tonight?"

I chuckled, "Sure, you're the father anyway. Like they say, daddy's little girl." I shrugged.

Jazz laughed, but hey, our situation is awkward more than we ever imagined. Vlad joined back up to me and lifted me up automatically. He performed a duplicate and carried the girls. Damn, he's over doing things and I chuckled.

"You're spoiling me again, Vlad."

Vlad smirked, "Oh, nonsense, Daniel. I always enjoy doing this and besides, you know our weight is nothing. We are capable of carrying up to nine million pounds," He stated.

My jaw dropped, damn…I haven't reached that far yet! I was only carrying up to a million pounds now. I remembered I caught and carried twenty-four school buses! To me, I couldn't push it farther than that when the next bus was coming at my way and I had to rescue the lives in the last bus. Sam told me how much weight I was capable of lifting up and I literally thought she was kidding. Jazz supported Sam's information based on her true knowledge.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm eight million pounds away to carry that much?! I can hardly carry a million pound!" I was flabbergasted.

Vlad laughed at my reaction and something tells me what Sam said might be true and he'd be answering my question.

"How often do you work out, Daniel?" And he answered it for Sam.

I gasped, "Damn, so it is the work out! Actually, I train more than I work out or just fight."

Vlad shook his head, "You should do proper work out before training, Daniel. And fights is just out of instinct, not a work out. I might have to start scheduling things around between your classes and everything."

I nodded along without having to lie to him about my drop out for this semester or two or three, I have no idea if I ever planned to go back to college. Jazz agreed so I would drop out as well, but I don't think she told anyone as well as I did. One thing for sure, it wasn't going to be pretty at the end of pregnancy. I just knew that much.

We finally got back to the lab and still hearing that fights. Honestly, don't they ever get tired of that? I groaned at the fact it was a miserable start of Christmas for me and I can already picture it.

"I'm surprised for all those years, they still fight and not accept each other's faith." Vlad muttered.

I snorted, "No kidding, they always made me miserable for my Christmas. Good luck getting their attention and I'm thinking of making the turkey this time. There's no way I let mom get a hold it-"

"-why don't I cook the Turkey, Daniel?"

I stammered when Vlad offered, Jazz held Danielle in her arms like a baby, and Jazz smiled for Vlad's offering.

"I guess that's fine, as long it doesn't come to life." I decided it'd be alright.

"Come to life? Did I miss something here?"

Jazz snorted, "No doubt, ever since Danny was two. The turkey literally came to life and tried to _eat_ us. I ended up defeating that crazy dang turkey and tossed it into the fireplace. Since then, I cooked the turkey all on my own and once Danny got older. He followed the same step and did some good impression before his ghost powers. Mom created another living turkey for thanksgiving and he insisted he's the only one going to make the turkey to prevent it from coming back to life and trying to eat us." Jazz shrugged.

Vlad flabbergasted at me and I shrugged, but hey, it's nice to take a break from cooking those turkey and see what Vlad's mom exaggerating about this time. He set me down and we both went back to our human selves.

"I am assuming she overdone the ecto-food supplies and ecto-burner? Sometimes, when both ecto-food and ecto-burner work together, it triggers life form. Perhaps Maddie used both and didn't think of it. She should have removed ecto-food and keep it at bay with the ecto-burner." Vlad explained.

Damn, so he'll know more about the ecto-milk thing? I wasn't too sure.

"Is there ecto-milk?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, but it's not in the human world to get them. Luckily, no one in this world know. It's mainly in the ghost zone and they're willing to accept real money or human money."

Damn again! Eventually, we were all heading upstairs and still hearing their arguments. Jazz went upstairs right away with the clone in her arms sleeping. Mom and dad had their back against each other on their stupid argument as if they're mad at each other.

"I'd like to state this out, Saint Nicholas is Santa Clause. However, he's remained in a memorable spirit for bringing out the true Christmas. Just the magic part does not exist. He's more of a spirit, like a ghost. However, since he is a ghost or spirit, he cannot give gifts. He can only bring the joy of Christmas." Vlad told them off.

I looked at Vlad and couldn't believe it. He actually said to my own parents!? They glared at him and mom began to realize.

"Where is he sleeping, Danny?" Mom had to ask?

I sighed, "In my room, away from you two." I answered.

Mom frowned, "He is not sleeping in your room."

I held Vlad's hand and led the way, "I don't care, my room it is."

"There's no extra bed!"

"We're sleeping in the same bed."

She gritted her teeth, "He sleeps on the couch!"

"If you have known me all these years, I don't listen." Half of it that is, just my ghost fighting life can't always keep promises, "I'm going to sleep and wake up with being in his arms." And I do want to feel warm when I wake up.

Dad and Vlad stayed out of it. It was between mom and me on this war, but I knew I was going to win tomorrow. I knew that much. She may believe I'm somewhat rebellion, but I'm just a teen with ghost powers…and pregnant. Vlad and I headed upstairs, hearing mom's threat, which never scared me much, and I couldn't believe it.

"Your mother doesn't like it I'm dating you, hm?" Vlad asked once the door was closed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was more worried last week about her finding out."

Vlad observed the room and recognized everything, especially my astrology field.

"I was more worried about you leaving me, but honestly, I should have trusted you from the start."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but um, to let you know, I do plan on telling my parents about being a halfa. Just with myself being one and hopefully, mom will back off and understand…hopefully."

Vlad chuckled, but he didn't say anything. I wasn't too sure why, but I figured he was up to something. Vlad teleported to his car to gather our suitcases and brought them into the house. We were really wiped out from the truce party after chatting, dancing, singing…well, mainly with Ember, and other things. It wasn't something to experience similar things each year, ghosts certainly knows how to entertain themselves most of the time.

To me, I'm a bit nervous about the whole 'presents' time and how everyone is going to react. For now, enjoying in Vlad's hot arms was helping me settle down to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews...hm, after you're done with mine. Could you review Bitter UNIONS and then, New Beginnings by Team04Phantom? The story is worth reading. It really does bring out the characters and kept good touch with show's follow up. I really recommended and it's definitely worth reading. **

**And the next chapter will be up tomorrow (so far, clear schedule besides exercise ;) ) and now, please, go read Team04Phantom's work. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the hold up. I originally supposed to finish it on the 18th, but it was such a bad day to find out my uncle has passed away. I'm fine, though. Just plainly shocked and holding up strong so well. Just mom and everyone else is having a hard time. Anyway, I finally got time today and finished it up. Sorry for the hold up and enjoy~**

* * *

My breathing became so irregular and my core fuming up so much freezing moment. Sleeping wasn't pleasant and I woke both Vlad and myself up over to a nightmare. All I remembered was screaming and running, something happened, and blood showed up. I felt too shaky to see more of the dream.

Vlad cradled me in his arms and I wept on his chest. It was so frightening in my entire life and couldn't understand what had happened.

"Hush, Daniel, it's just a dream." His hands soothed my back.

I gulped down my choking tears and couldn't stand it. His words felt true, it was a dream, and that's all it ever be. Why did I dream something so horrifying in my life? Was my brain trying to balance mess up life added onto the relationship?

"I'm so-sor-sorry I wo-woke you up," I hiccoughed and sniffled.

He hummed softly, "It's alright, Daniel."

My arms curled around him and tried to forget about it. I glanced at the clock, knowing it was Christmas, and six-thirty-five in the morning. There was no way I was falling back to sleep now.

"I need fresh air, you want to go up to the OB-center, Vlad?" I asked him.

His mouth began to move, but suddenly, someone was knocking on my door. Vlad let me go, I grabbed a small robe, wrapped it around me, and answered the door. The dark long raven hair raced up to me and hugged me tightly. She wept deeply in fear and I held onto her.

"Mommy," She was struggling to breathe, "Wh-what did we dream?"

My eyes widened, could it be possible that we shared the same damn dream? Jazz came into the room with a frightful look. She closed the door and leaned against the door. Hell, what kind of a Christmas was this? I patted her head.

"I-I don't know, but it can't hurt us." I told her, "You and I are fine and okay. I'm sure dad," I looked up at Jazz, "Kept you safe, didn't she?"

Danielle looked up in reds in her eyes, "Yes, but wh-why did we dream this?"

I sighed, "I don't know, we just do. Talk to dad about this okay, she knows a lot of stuff about dreams, and she'll say things to make it better. Right, Jazz?" I sheepishly smiled.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, come on, Dani, we can do it in my room."

I blinked, "Did you…give her my name?"

"No, you did. I gave her the nickname."

Oh, right…everyone always have a nickname. Danielle loosened up and Jazz extended her hand out to allow our 'daughter' to take comfort of her own dad. She looked up at me and sniffled.

"Can I sleep with Teddy?" She asked.

I smiled, "Sure, let me get him."

Danielle lets go and clung onto Jazz's leg, which was similar the way she started out the first week with me, and Jazz simply acted like any parents would. I picked up the purple bear and handed it over to Danielle. They left the bedroom and I was alone with Vlad. I felt like a mess.

I joined back into Vlad's arms and buried my head onto his chest.

"It was like seeing bloody murder case in my dream and seeing blood pooling wasn't exactly my fond of a dream." I told him.

Vlad's arms curled around me more, "You probably have a lot on your mind, Daniel. Blood is life, love, and passion."

Vlad stated that as if he knew more about dreams, but the thing was…it didn't feel like what I expected to be. I sighed, knowing it's Christmas and only two people haven't been up yet.

"Then why the hell was it scary?"

Vlad shrugged, "I have no idea, your mind is probably worried about something, or you're too stressed. Perhaps you're concerned of my father."

It sounded so right, his dad literally tried to kill me, and it wasn't pretty sight at all. Maybe I was more worried about my blood pooling in Vlad's dad's hands and how I can't die right now because of the baby I carry right now. A life is more important reason to live.

"Does…your dad know where you live right now, Vlad?"

His head shook, "No, I didn't want them to interrupt what I was doing in my life and ghosts have a habit of helping themselves at my home."

I didn't blame him and decided to change the mood for once.

"Well, let's forget about it for now because it's Christmas! Since mom and dad are the only ones who aren't wake, let's make breakfast!" I smiled.

Vlad blinked, "You're quick to move on from your dreams, Daniel."

I laughed, "That's because I can't wait for the presents time. It's going to be very interesting."

Vlad tried to protest me, but I was too focus on dragging him out of this bedroom and headed downstairs. Luckily, Jazz and Danielle were still talking and knowing Jazz, she's going on my nerve to find out what that dream could have meant.

I rushed to get the eggs, milk, butter, and jam! Vlad sat down at the table and watched me cook. I was making scramble eggs, toasts, and oh, of course, Fenton sausages! It didn't take too long to cook everything.

"Vlad," I hummed, "Do you mind setting up the table? The plates are in the second cabinet and the silverwares are in the fifth drawers." I told him.

"Of course," I heard the chair moved, "Anything to be useful around here." Vlad didn't mind at all.

He started to gather all the plates for everyone, he even got out the pepper and salts, ketchup, and butter on the table. Vlad knew how to be helpful around the house and I grew onto loving him more than ever. I couldn't wait to tell him his present and the fact he'll have to wait for ten months. Wow, so…that means, in the middle of October. This will be very interesting experience...I guess.

The familiar heavy footsteps came down the stairs and showed up into the kitchen. I turned around when finally finished cooking. My thumb pointed at the large saucepan for dad.

"The big one for you, dad. The second sauce pan is for everyone else." I commented happily.

Mom joined up at his side, "You made breakfast? Sweetie, you didn't have to."

I shrugged, "It's Christmas! We don't get enough quality times!" Besides, I don't know how long I can truly enjoy this holiday once they find out the truth.

Mom arms crossed, "Huh, you could have stayed home since you got back."

I wasn't going to let mom push my buttons. Jazz and Danielle came down. Dad helped himself for his part of the breakfast and sat down and the girls did their part. Mom stood there, not pleased to see I wasn't going to fight back this time or comment about it. Nothing has changed for five years, so why should I? I mean, Christmas is the only holiday where I actually have real break from ghost fighting. There's no doubt I'd be fighting again soon and she should be used to my routine.

Vlad came up with two plates and handed mine. We started to help ourselves for breakfast and sat at the table with the rest of the people. Vlad and I sat next to each other, Danielle sat next to me, Jazz sat next to Danielle, Dad next to Jazz, and finally, mom gave in. It's quiet and peaceful to get along for once.

Once we finished eating, we headed into the living room with the average Christmas tree and the decorations. There were several presents than I could ever count. My jaw dropped and stammered to find some proper word. I knew in my mind _that_ was overboard.

"VLAD!" I was shocked, "Yo-you-you?! You didn't need over shop things!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Relax, Daniel. I spent two hundred per person."

Well, it sounded reasonable…but everyone else gasped at his spending. It was a little out of the range we normally spend on each other. We started opening our present. Dad handed Jazz hers, Danielle's, and mine first. Jazz opened it up and found a book she really loved to read on the newest series she's into. Danielle ended up getting squeezable ghost toy and she giggled when she squeezed it to make it booing sound. When I opened mine, it was surprising to see dad invented something more 'personal'. He invented something involving viewing ghosts' personality and he knew I had some 'experience' seeing ghosts. He just believes I see ghosts all the time, but that was strange to invent. I smiled along and kept it by my feet.

Mom started to hand us her gifts to each of us. Jazz got the finest bookmark and excellent way to record what page to go back on. It can remind her pages number up to thirty. Jazz was more shocked to see something so creative for one extraordinary bookmark. Danielle got personal laptop, but it was a simple and small one. Danielle got fascinated and I knew that look. It meant video games nonstop and Jazz had that concern look about the laptop idea. Now, I opened mine and discovered this long length scarf! It was in green and blue, but it was the latest style I've been dying to get my hands on!

"Oh my, gosh! You got the Miss Civil scarf! H-h-how!? This is like impossible to get in the Battle Civil store!" I gasped.

Mom chuckled, "I had my way with the manager and his connection. I knew you've wanted it to take to college and now, you can."

I wrapped it around my neck as it fits me so well. Ever since I opened up about myself, I discovered my fashion taste was right in Battle Civil store. It does fit my personality when it comes to fight a ghost or two. Sam teased me so much how addicted I became when it comes to it, but hey, it brightens up my day! She would get me one of their boots or their bracelet or earrings. Mom managed to get the difficult things that are hard to even buy or shop for when it goes out of sale automatically.

Now, it's Jazz's turn. Danielle got a necklace of a DP signature in silver touch. She was more fascinated by the designs of it and traced her finger to know how to shape it. Jazz enjoyed her reaction. Jazz handed mom her gift and mom got a lovely package of a spa treatment. Mom was glowing – not literally – to the fact she can treat herself nice for once! Jazz handed dad his and apparently, he got bigger action figure 'Jack Fenton'. He was totally in loved with the squeezable 'Jack Fenton' action figure.

Next, Vlad has his. He opened his and found himself a book on psychology. He was very fascinated into the details and knowledge it has. I was surprised she gave him that, but I figured it was more reasonable. Jazz handed mine next and when I opened it. I gasped at the sight of her gift. She was giving me a personalized set of Danny Phantom dishware! The plate has my DP signature, the cup has a picture of me, and the forks and spoons and knives had the name written out. Damn, she knew I was going to confess sooner or later, but wow.

Now, it was my turn to give my gifts out. I handed Jazz hers. I got her a secretive book that could only be found in the ghost zone. She was reading into the title: Effectiveness Prevail. The book can explain more about ghost's energy and life. I had no reason to worry about what mom or dad thought of it. Jazz did want to learn about ghosts, so I thought that might be more useful.

"Oh, my! Danny!" She gasped, "Y-you-you didn't! This is like…how on earth did you get this?" She gulped.

I chuckled, "I had my way with people, and apparently, they had plenty of copies on it. So, they gave me one of the copies for you. I thought this might help you out." I smiled.

She couldn't believe it, "I will definitely finish this book in two days and tell you all about it!" She squealed in an excitement.

It was comforting to know that. Now, I turned to my parents. The thing was…I didn't get anything for them and I was planning to tell them this year anyway. I held Vlad's hands, knowing that I held this away from my parents for five years and it was about to end now. They're smiling, but I remembered when Freakshow tried to take over the world and when they discovered my secret of being a half ghost. They still loved me no matter what. I was confident of that.

"Well, mom, dad. This is something you're probably wanted to know for five years. This gift is in my words. I'll start explain what happened to me and I can say, it's possible and I really hope I'm looked at the very same person and always your son." I took a deep breath.

Watching their expressions was strange to me, but they wanted to know why I was always late, sleepy, and so different from others. They didn't interrupt a single thing and figured they'd learn soon enough.

"Five years and five months ago, you guys tried to activate the ghost portal and it didn't work. Sam and Tucker came over while you were out. We were just joking about going on the other side, I put on my jumpsuit, and went inside to check it out to see if I could fix it or not. I accidentally trip and triggered the power source. It blasted through me and I nearly thought I died. When I came out, my hazmat inverted its color, my eyes changed to green, and my hair silver. Ever since, I changed. I stayed positive, struggled on any sides, and I'm always me." I took a deep breathe, "I'm…half ghost. I'm half human, half ghost. I was force myself to live so I can live to another day and more. I don't regret stepping into that ghost portal," I gulped down my nervous, "I'm…Phantom, Danny Phantom."

Their eyes have poured their emotions naturally, as I expected, but it wasn't on betrayed or hatred. It was mainly confusion and shocking. I stood up and felt my core's center to morph. Gasped and awing were beautiful sound to expect from them. I gave them a smile.

"So, I thought I finally include you in on the secret you wanted to know desperately. I fought so many ghosts, I learned so much from my experience, and found more than just a gray area in life. There are so many colors I can't even tell you about." I sighed and shook my head, "A ghost, or rather, a rival I cannot ever defeat and has the master of time title. He says in three years, I will stop aging. I will be forever twenty-one." I morphed back to Fenton, "I knew I had to tell you soon before I turned that age anytime soon, so I don't have to rush answering your questions or your decisions. I can say that ghosts do not worry of age, it's meaningless to us because we're sort of immortal as long we're not obliterated by the powerful ghost in the universe. So, mom, I hope that change your mind on letting me be with Vlad and let the age thing slide." I explained.

I sat down and Vlad's hand squeezed me for such great encouragement. In all my life, this was the hardest thing to do and face. He smiled for me for being strong, but he knew it was more of a touchy subject.

"So if our son Danny Phantom, does that means Vladdy is one too?" Dad jumped on his own theory.

My head jerked up and stared at dad. He was right on this account of his theory. Vlad took it calmly.

"I'm afraid I cannot deny that either, Jack." Vlad stated, "I haven't aged either, not after that blast." He held his chin up.

Mom nodded slowly, "It would make sense. You hardly aged since we last saw you. So, both of you are a hybrid." She sunk it in, "I suppose there's nothing wrong since you haven't aged, Vlad, but I will kick your ass if you hurt my son in anyway." She glared at him harshly.

Vlad accepted that and finally felt happy. Dad laughed happily and mom smiled for the very moment. Now, it felt like no more secret, but almost. Jazz glanced over at me and nodded immediately for the final gift on my share.

"That's…not all, mom. I believe Jazz and I need to share the fact on this other secret." I stated.

Both of my parents were listening in willingly and happy to accept things as they are.

"Okay, you see, since Jazz knew me well. Last summer, she wanted to do some experiment on to be able to provide quick healing for others. I gave her my blood sample and ever since we came home, she was working on the process…all the chemicals got mixed and formed a clone." Jazz grew protectively over Danielle now, "She called me and I came right away. Apparently, Jazz did create a clone of me, but as a girl. Which you have met, Danielle. Danielle likes to call me mom since we automatically bond. Jazz is…well, the dad."

Danielle waved shyly, but mom and dad were more than shocked about the clone status living in this very house.

"I supposed we can't expect normality in this house, can we?" Mom asked, assuming rhetorical question.

Dad agreed, "So…does that means she's just like you, son?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she possess ghost powers and we just saw her morphing to her ghost half."

Danielle nodded, "Being a ghost is so cool. Do I get a name?"

I chuckled, "You can pick your own ghost name."

She gasped excitedly about it and I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Then again, superhero names are big of a deal, but I wasn't thinking of it that way. I was referring it as an identity for my ghost half. Jazz enjoyed Danielle being herself a lot more at home and it was comforting to see it this way. I turned over to Vlad and held his hands. He has no idea what he's going to expect from me…probably assuming I was going to propose, but that didn't feel like my place anyway.

"Vlad, as for your gift since you'll have to wait is in ten months…" I slowly told him.

Vlad shifted his head, "Ten _months_?"

I took a deep breath, "Vlad, I'm pregnant with your baby." I bit my lips.

Vlad froze, mom and dad dropped their stuff, and the girls were quiet to observe the man's reaction. It was so amusing to see this, but I had no idea what to truly expect from him at all. I waited with baited breath and looked forward to his next reaction.

* * *

**Next chapter...hopefully later today - as long my friends aren't hogging me all day, I should get it done. Reviews, please? Thank you for the adding cookies to my milk! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay! Finally getting into the flow. Enjoy~**

* * *

Vlad jerked my elbow and flew straight up to OB-center and I had no idea what has gotten into him. His back was turned away and I stood right here without having to remove myself from him. I was going to help my mom since she passed out and we all panicked but Vlad. I figured Jazz and dad can handle it. Danielle watched everything all at once.

I kept quiet, figuring that he's trying to find a way to react about his 'gift', and I wasn't so sure. I mean, I couldn't expect him to really see this coming at all and this was far enough weird as it is. I gave up simply on the whole norm thing.

"Daniel, explain…" He didn't move much of an inch.

I nodded with a hint of smile, "I guess sex happened and that you and I can get pregnant or anyone for that matter. It's ghost's nature and Skulker told me he detected a new form of life inside of me."

His hands curled up faster than a blink, but he hasn't moved an inch.

"I need…time to think." He transformed.

I gulped, "O-ooh, okay, will you be back before dinner?"

He nodded without looking at me, "Of course…just need time to think as all." His black ring appeared and transformed him into Plasmius.

Vlad flew off and I decided to join back with everyone. I took the long way down the stairs, thinking about how shocked Vlad was, and I wasn't too sure how to react. This has really stumped me today. Jazz rushed over to mom to hand a cup of water and mom breathing to normality. Danielle sat at the end of the couch and watched the commotions going on. Dad's patting cool water on mom's forehead.

"Sorry about the shocking surprise of my pregnancy, mom." I gulped, "But, it's true." I chuckled awkwardly.

I sat down on the couch next to her and she looked at me shocked about the concerning idea of being one.

"Sweetie, are you sure? Have you…um, backed up your theory on this?" She had to be sure.

I nodded, "Yeah, Skulker…or a close ghost I know, has told me and Jazz made me take a pregnancy test." I shrugged, "All positive I can say."

Mom sat up and took a small sip of water, "You're not planning on continue this pregnancy process, are you dear?"

I felt disgusted, "I'm not aborting my child!"

Her eyes blinked, "Danny, you're a boy! A young man, who started the second year of college, and it's too early to be having kids!"

I hugged myself, this wasn't exactly the way I imagined for Christmas, and thought about it deeply.

"I'm going to stay pregnant. I don't care if it's weird or not natural, but it's natural for ghosts. Besides, it's Vlad's child too."

Dad looked over to me, "Where is Vladdy?"

I breathed deeply, "He wanted some time alone to think about some things."

Mom nodded slowly, "How do you think he reacted on this?"

I looked at her, "I think he's shocked and unsure." I scratched my chin, "He was shocked when he found out I'm like him. A hybrid and it took a while for him to sink in. I'm guessing he'll be right back in an hour or tw-"

My ghost mist slipped out and I felt confused. It was mentioning Vlad's ghost, but someone else.

"I'll be right back. Need to check out who's here." I muttered.

Since my parents knew, I was safe to be myself. My core called up the alter change to Phantom and I flew out to search for the ghosts. I spotted Vlad and saw…what in the world? This was not normal…well, my definition of normal. The ghost gleaming filled with evil terror, but he had some sort of white flaming hair, matched the same skin as Vlad as well for the eye color, and held _my_ DP signature. It didn't make much sense of anything. Right now, that ghost was attack Plasmius, and Plasmius could hardly hold up his shield.

My hands whipped out the ultimate needle like Cryokinesis attack, only it explodes to the particular victim. Why in the world would a ghost like this one trying to attack on a holiday? It didn't make much sense!

"Who are you and what do you want?" I joined up to Vlad.

The ghost's grinned to his much satisfying needs, "Well, well, well. I never thought in this universe you'd protect Vlad." He smirked.

Vlad and I jerked our head to each other, confused about the ghost's saying, and plus, how did this ghost know Vlad's name? Most ghosts would have gone by Plasmius, but it was so unusual to see that. Normally, ghosts believe I'm the only halfa there is out there. My ghost scent went off again…wait, did this not come alone?

"Ah, Danny Phantom, I see you met my universe partner." His voice…no!

I gulped and my eyes grew large at the sound of his voice.

"Daneil!" I hissed, but totally shocked to see _him_!

Plasmius shook his head, "There's another universe? Phantom, how much trouble are we in?"

I was going to say something, but the ghost interrupted, "Hm, beats me. Maybe the two universes will have its end."

Wait…two universes? Oh, no…this couldn't be the evil side of Plasmius, but Vlad doesn't seem to know him enough. We had to be careful and get them into the thermos for our safety. My hand clenched onto my boyfriend's elbow to make sure we weren't separated.

"I was talking to Danny Phantom, not you ignorant ghost!" Plasmius spat at the ghost.

I gulped and tugged his elbow, "Vlad…I think we should fly out to our safety."

I felt some presence behind us and checked to see. There's a duplicate of this flaming headed ghost and he was ready to play some game. If he's from another universe and a partner of Daneil…who is this ghost and who are we fighting against?

"No one is going anywhere. It's going to be a fun bloody night since well, both of you are going to die." He smirked.

Blood…dammit, my dreams felt something was wrong and it meant our lives were at risk! Suddenly, I saw blue whipped against the duplicate and he vanished. What the fuck?! I quickly searched from the attack and spotted something unusual. Damn, who knew I was seeing myself?

"Well, if it is little mini Dan." His smirking was so annoying to see!

The universe Danny Phantom came up to my side and another Vlad Plasmius. He was so pissed off for some reason. Luckily, the differences were…this Danny has a killer look on his ghost form. He has jacket that went down to his knees, but the signature was on his left side, and his boots were like Sam's combat boots, only in silver touch to match the hair. The belt was detailed out to be Batman's similarity, but held ghost weapons I recognized off the back. He was much bulkier than I was. The other Vlad's vampire look remained the same, but the cape wasn't there. Instead, he had a mixed of a lab coat and seventies' coat mixed in. Anything else was the same.

"You're going back to the Fenton Thermos, Dan!" This Danny growled at his ghost.

Daneil chuckled dreadfully, "Awe, he thinks he can stop you, Dan?"

"He'll realize it when he's the soup in his blood tonight. It'll be worthy Christmas gift to taste."

My core was glowing out of control at the idea of losing five lives including myself. There was no way that was happening.

"Phantom, what are going to do?" My Vlad asked.

I and the other Danny spoke in an union, "Stop them."

We both exchanged glance at each other, realizing we have the same name, and I knew what to say.

"Um, my universe, I'll call you Jackson, if that's the middle name in your universe."

He nodded, "Sounds fair, I would have suggests the same in my universe. I don't know why your evil side isn't blue. Maybe your Plasmius fused with your ghost half or something." The other Danny said.

I blinked, "No, I never met Plasmius until the beginning of summer. Daneil has been around for five years. He's a ghost who went insane due to-"

A sudden knocked out push destroyed us to the ground. Ah, crap. I ought to remember not to talk while fighting my evil side. I looked over to Jackson and we nodded each other. Both of our Vlad remained behind. I struck out my attack against Daneil and he was prepared to defend himself. We blasted at each other, whipped out every single powerful hit, and suffered pain.

I only checked in very little with Jackson and he was having a rougher time dealing with him. Damn, he must be more destructive than I thought! The thing was…I couldn't use the ghostly wail until it's the last resort, even though I learned different level of them. Daneil struck out his wail willingly, but that wasn't its strongest point. I should know. It didn't get my power level down or anything, it just stung like several needles and pins against my skin. My back slammed on the ground. I heard Vlad…or Vlads shouted out for me in such a worry. I didn't have time to think and suddenly, Plasmius joined up at my side. My Plasmius was helping me kick this ghost's butt!

The thing was, Daneil never met Vlad, and it was a great way to have someone joins in who doesn't know their strengths and weaknesses. Vlad used his fire power against Daneil and he screeched in pain. It was working and it meant to taken strongly advantage against my evil side! Yes! I waited until Vlad finished on his vicious attack and I gasped in for air to consume the powerful dynamism within my lung and triggered out my personalized wail into a blue level. The difference between green and blue wails are blue are more for gunshot feeling, yet, it ripples the energy down to severe numb to the ghost's body. It doesn't harm much to anything around the environment since it's more effective to ghosts or anything I define 'danger' or 'threats'. The green wail would have minor effect and pain, but it destroys property or breakable items like glass, metal, and weak ghosts. If I advanced my ghostly wail to purple, well…I obliterate a ghost in two minutes. It's not so suddenly, but it gives the ghost a serious warning before their afterlife is over.

Daneil struggled to get up and lay down on the road with weak attempts to get back up. I appeared my Fenton Thermos and trapped Daneil into it while he was no longer a threat to me. We checked over to Jackson's side of the battle. Unfortunately, it seems to me that he's having a rougher time. I could see how brutal they fought. Jackson was much of a cruel fighter more than I imagine. I watched the other Vlad floating and watching his Danny struggle. He seemed so pissed off for some reason and I couldn't find a reason why. They might have some issue or different lifestyle.

Jackson used his ghostly wail, but it was the basic level. Why in the world would he even use that? It's not powerful enough.

"I might want to help Jackson," I muttered to my Vlad.

He agreed, "Best we do before it gets too murderous on our faith."

I triggered my invisibility and flew around this ghost, Dan. I wondered why Dan is so different from Daneil. Once Jackson was out of the field, I was fully prepared to attack with blue ghostly wail against this Dan. He struggled to uphold against me, but I kept going stronger. Slowly, the blue transformed into indigo like. His flame hair vanished off slowly, his eyes closed down to his own safety, and dropped instantly. I stopped and whipped out a second Fenton Thermos against this evil ghost.

I took a deep breather and relieved to be over already. I checked my watch and found myself shocked to see this took an hour to finish! I rushed over to Jackson and helped him up. He groaned and shook his head to shudder off the pain he felt earlier.

"Is he trap in soup can?" He didn't seem to be thinking correctly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I put him in the spare Fenton Thermos."

We both had our ghost scent went off and checked to see the particular person. The ghost held his time staff and knew what to do. I handed him both of the thermoses and he nodded at me. He waved off and Jackson shouted out the ghost's name in desperation.

"CLOCKWORK!? Dammit! He knows we're not in this timeline! Why is he sticking us here?" Jackson muttered and fumigating.

His Vlad huffed, "Honestly, Daniel, you are an idiot like your father. Clockwork purposely left us to teach us a lesson…_again_!" He slapped Jackson's head.

I jumped back and looked at my Vlad. My Vlad shook his head and shrugged. Jackson growled at the man of his.

"Shut up, you fucking fruitloop! Be damn well glad I know how to get to his time tower!" He crossed his arms.

His Vlad rolled his eyes, "Then explain why butter biscut Clockwork didn't let us come with him," He hummed curiously…and scary.

Jackson poked him violently on the chest, "You think I'm that stupid?!" He hissed.

My Vlad and I had no idea what to expect. They were constantly arguing at each other and I was getting the feeling it was going to be a long day. Right, I was aggregative on the fact it's Christmas and I wanted some damn cheeriness right now!

"ENOUGH!" I snapped at the angry universal us, "THIS HAS GOT TO BE A MATURE WAY ON CHRISTMAS!" I glared at the two.

My Vlad was more shocked to see my bitterness for the first time. His gentle hands rested on my arm and I still glared at the two.

"Daniel, calm down. You should be getting upset if you wish to…remain healthy for this." Vlad said.

I took a deep breathe, "Thanks."

Jackson and his Vlad looked at me as if I was crazy, but more at the both of us. They saw how calm both my Vlad and me were now. How we communicate as if it was the rarest thing to see.

"Let's go to our mansion, Daniel. Jackson…Vlad, I suppose you'll need a place to stay?" My Vlad offered.

Before they gave him an answer, Jackson and his Vlad glared at each other furiously. They crossed their arms at their mental argument. That Vlad sighed to give in.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. For now, we'll have settled our…differences for now." He said.

I sighed to know they were trying, but why did I get the feeling I won't like the results? So, we flew in the direction to the mansion and I had no idea what to expect from the two.

* * *

**Looks like I have free time tomorrow - thankfully -.-; too depressing and all and this summer has really gone by so fast, but the ending feels much of a nightmare. So, next chapter up tomorrow. Reviews, please?**


	21. Chapter 21

**To clear the air for some confusion from the last chapter - which I'm sure most of you have some questions as the same. **

**When Danny found his boyfriend, Vlad, with Dark Dan. However, Dark Dan isn't in this world/universe. Keep in mind, Danny never met Vlad until summer began. Dark Dan managed to get into this world/universe. Danny's real evil side showed up, Daneil to serve his revenge back at Danny. When Dan got behind the two couples, the other Danny showed up in this world with the other Vlad. The other Danny is there because of Dan. (Or, I bought Butch Hartman's world into mine). So, since names are being mixed up since there's several. So, Danny decided to call the other him by their middle name, Jackson. Clockwork purposely left them to learn a lesson from this universe.**

**Did that clear things up? No? Okay, I have my canon characters meeting non-canon characters/Butch's characters. Clockwork is one person for all universe, so he's aware of the alternative futures that does and doesn't exist since he is the Master of Time in all universe. **

**Any more questions to clear the air up? Anything not making more sense? Okay, I'm going to let you read this chapter now.**

* * *

We knew each other's personal secret, so being in our human forms were the best options to do in Vlad's mansion. The thing was…Jackson and his fruitloop were keeping distance from each other. Vlad and I decided to figure out what to do right now, I mean, they're from another universe! Vlad and I are sitting very close to each other.

Jackson sighed in annoyance, "Since we got interrupted, so what were you saying?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I was going to say. I just met Vlad at the beginning of summer and Daneil has been around for five years. He's a ghost that went insane because of his loneliness. I lost everyone I had that day and raised myself over the year. Since I was alone, I lost sanity and became Daneil."

Jackson and his fruitloop were shocked to find out about this. Especially, with the other Vlad – really need to think of a new name for him in this universe – was more surprised. He kept his stubborn jerk on him, but I wondered of their history together.

"I see lonely makes evil then." Jackson said with a hint of witty sarcastic.

His eyes rolled, "Give it up, you brat! This proved nothing!"

I coughed to gain their attention, "I'm curious how your…Dan existed?"

Jackson took a deep breath, "After losing everyone I loved, I went to Vlad's place since he's the only one I got. Later on, I begged him to remove my human emotions and instead, he removed my ghost half. My ghost half-ripped out his ghost half and overshadowed his ghost. Then, he became Dan. The ghost removal has caused him to lose his humanity and grew stronger for ten years."

My eyes twitched at the idea of two ghosts combined, but I didn't understand their problems. My boyfriend nodded along to this story, but it was hard enough to grasp the whole concept of their issues.

"So, how did you two meet? Vlad and I met at my work place at the beginning of summer." I shrugged.

His Vlad chuckled, "I was having a reunion party to get my revenge on killing Jack Fenton and steal Madeline. Unfortunately, I had no idea Da…Jackson was a hybrid as myself. I wanted him to be my son and help me gain his mother's love. Instead, he denied me and we became archenemies since then."

Archenemies…that's what Vlad and I were for eight months, but we both didn't know each other secrets. It was normal, but our human selves were more interested in each other, so we were able to move on from that.

Jackson carried on, "You're also trying to kill my dad, Vlad!"

My Vlad jerked his head over to Jackson, "I do not!"

This began to get awkward. How in the world in this universe and their universe gets so complicated?

"I'll call my Vlad, Vladimir." I said.

My Vlad blushed at the full name, but I knew well enough that name was from his mom. Jackson's Vlad scoffed and glared at him angrily.

"Your father has betrayed me and stole my woman!" Vlad said.

Vladimir sighed, "Now I can see the differences with our universe. I actually moved on with my life." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah," Then turned into a whisper for only for him to hear, "I don't think they're dating either."

"I wouldn't think of it either," Vladimir whispered along.

Jackson and Vlad weren't exactly breaking down their tension atmosphere.

"Get the fucking off it, Vlad! You never dated my mom!" He shuddered, "And she stayed with my dad, not you!" Jackson glared at him.

"You insolent brat, you know the story! Your idiot man has stolen her away from me! I became a freak because of that idiot!"

Jackson dashed up at him, "YOU WERE IN FRONT OF THAT FUCKING PORTAL!" He gritted, "It's your own damn fault!" His eyes turned neon green and glowing ecto energy at his hands.

My eyes twitched up so much, now I can easily see how Dan existed, and those two argue over the ridiculous thing.

"Enough!" Vladimir called, "Vlad, listen, the past is the past. There is absolutely nothing of we can do. I have had moved on from my crush on Maddie and forgive Jack. People make mistakes and we cannot let one or two things go over our head. Besides, Daniel and I have moved on and forgotten we were even enemies after discovering each other's secret." He smiled.

I smiled back, "But of course, we met at my work place. One day, he came in. Until the third day he showed, I got suspicious if he was overshadowed due to my senses. The next day, well…he started to develop feelings me and stalked me for eight months. After getting home for Christmas, I found out he's a halfa and decided to give him a chance as humans. We dated for nine days so far." I pointed out.

They froze on our explaining how things are with us, but they never expected it so…homosexual like. Somehow, I get the feeling Clockwork wasn't exactly satisfied about their behavior against each other and a possible overdone destructions. Of course, Jackson was paler than he was ever in life.

"Fuck, I'm not gay for Vlad!"

Vlad scoffed, "Why would I want him as a lover when I want him as a son?"

Damn, this must be more complicated than anyone could have thought. I wondered how their Sam, Tucker, and Jazz put up with it.

Vladimir shook his head, "Maddie will never be yours, Vlad. Perhaps Jackson can give you the things you want like…" He looked at me with a smile, "…a normal body temperature whenever you hug him. Feeling alive whenever you kiss him. Someone to talk to relate to on ghosts and halfa." His voice was romantic to listen to!

Vlad and Jackson stared at Vladimir for being so…down to Earth. Vlad's face twitched uncontrollably at the thought of it, but Jackson was so calm about it. He was calmed as I have ever seen of him today…did he…or does he have a crush on Vladimir? I cuddled up with Vladimir's arm.

"I wish we have that," Jackson muttered.

No one else heard it, but I didn't understand why Jackson couldn't change his mind. I felt hungry and decided to do something to change the atmosphere.

"I'm going to go find something to eat, Vladimir." I patted his leg as I got up.

Vladimir blushed at the name, Jackson stood up, and followed me. He was quieter than I expected, but I do wonder what he's like. I mean, we're the same people and all, but it's so unusual to meet someone from another universe. His hands snuck into his pockets, but I'm surprised to see that habit still around. I normally do it in my coat pocket, not my jeans pocket. Maybe he hasn't had a moment to be himself or something. I wasn't too sure what his lifestyle was since we're from a different universe world we're from.

"How do you get Vladimir so calm around you?" He asked quietly.

I blinked, "We talk," I checked at him, "How do you get him so upset?"

I found the kitchen, helped myself over to the hidden closest, and I retrieved the bread and other things to make a sandwich, I mean, I'm hungry! Jackson helped himself on the bar chair to watch me have a lunch.

"Because I won't let him have his way to kill my dad and get mom…it's just so gross." He was very disgusted.

To think about it, I'd probably get more defensive and Vladimir did say he was glad to move on from his crush and forgiven my dad. But Jackson's Vlad didn't move on from the either two.

"Why couldn't you let Vlad involved in your life? I don't know, make something work out for both of you, and get along easily." I suggested while putting mayo on the bread.

He rested his arms onto the table and leaned his chin on his arms, "I doubt it."

I blinked and looked up at him, "Why? You're gay for him or something?"

Jackson checked behind him for some reason and turned his attention on me.

"I-I think I am, but he wants me as a son. I denied him to renounce my dad to him for five years going on six years." Jackson sighed miserably, "We have been enemies ever since we met. I mean, sure, we'll have a moment to sacrifice our archenemies status and have mutual moment, but it's always his fault for doing evil crimes he commits."

Geesh, it's complicated more than I have thought! I slapped on some turkey lunchmeat and kept trying to keep things in mind.

"Well, I'm sure Vlad is much like Vladimir. The difference is your Vlad hasn't learned to move on yet and face the fact of the reality he can't change." I slip on some lettuce onto my bread, then cheese, "Try flirting with him and watch his reaction. You saw me call my Vlad Vladimir and he blushed."

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, and he's so sweet too. He has not once yelled at you or called you names."

I chuckled as I added on Swiss cheese, "Yeah, he's full of surprises more than I can count. He didn't give up on me for eight months and just ten days ago, I couldn't believe to find out he's a halfa." I smiled as I put the sandwich together.

Jackson awed at the sound of it, "He never chased me like that way before. It was always chasing me and trying to get his way. I can't expect a break at all." He sounded so wiped out about it, "If I had one day free ghost, it's no doubt he ruins my day off. I have no time to do what I want like training to get stronger, but there's never a time for me!" He grumbled.

I cut my sandwich in half and handed him the other half of the sandwich. He accepted it and we ate at the same time. One thing for sure, we are the same that's for sure. Just different lifestyle for him. I assumed his college life wasn't pretty and I got off lucky somewhere in this lifestyle.

"That would make sense of your weak ghostly wail." I commented.

He gasped, "Weak?! Are you fucking kidding me? It's the most powerful ghost power I ever have!"

I blinked to try to take him seriously, but I laughed at him, "Nah, you're using the weak version of ghostly wail. There's like three levels of them so far I have accomplished. Green is just okay for field of weak army or something. I'd say blue and purple are stronger and powerful than you can think of. I'd advised not to use purple too long or a ghost will be…well, poof." My eyes rolled.

Jackson's jaw dropped and he had a lot to learn the differences. For now, I had no idea how long Jackson and Vlad were staying here until Clockwork takes them back to their universe. It's too strange. We kept eating our sandwich until it disappeared into our mouths, but the thought of his relationship with Vlad wasn't exactly going to be easy. I don't know how easily flirting with the man would be unless he's opened arms about homosexual relationships. Maybe Clockwork believes Jackson and Vlad were too much of an archenemy against each other and he wants it to be over soon enough.

"Damn, I didn't really think of that before. Aw, fuck! What am I going to do with Vlad? He's a fucking fruitloop and I doubt he'd trust me and believes I'm up to something to get him to stop at any plans he has."

Man, there must be serious trusting issue between the two and I doubt there's going to be an easy relationship. I guess I'd have to help Jackson on some form of relationship with his Vlad. Surely enough, Vladimir can help me out on this too.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the next chapter will be out tomorrow - hopefully, got to go do final shopping stuff for college and packing everything up except for clothes and all. So, reviews please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**SORRY! I know I promised the chapter the next day right away, but so much has been going on. It is not easy dealing with a Wake and Funeral in two days, so much drama going on in the family, and college packing. I'll be moving in dorm on Saturday, so that will be unpredictable. I will keep writing this until I finish it. It's possibly up to 30 to 50 chapters, but right now, I go along as much as I can. **

**So, forgive me and hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

After I was filled up, I made Jackson stayed in the room and hurried over to the living room to find my boyfriend. Once I caught up into the room, I gestured Vladimir for a private conversation. He didn't issue against it and we were nowhere close between the other us.

"Is there something you need, Daniel?" He asked curiously.

I bit my lip, "Jackson has feelings for Vlad, but the thing is their trust issues due to being each other's archenemies." I crossed my arms.

Vladimir nodded, "According to their so call story, they don't trust each other at all. If knowing myself a little more, I'd raise my suspicious if he finds the other you up to something and ruins everything."

I smiled, "I'm thinking that if I lessen up Vlad to see how similar the both of us are, and you help Jackson on how to really get his attention."

Vladimir nodded, "Excellent idea. Shall we start on the idea now or wait until tomorrow?"

I hummed, "I say the sooner the better, who knows how long they're here for."

He agreed right away, but man, this has to be one hell of Christmas I've been in. I was about to walk over to the living and start working on, but Vladimir caught my face as his fingers soothed my cheeks. He quickly kissed me and smiled peacefully.

"I'm happy about the baby, though. I honestly want to raise the baby together and work things out for the best." He kissed my forehead.

I awed at him for those touching words and squeezed his hands. His blue eyes have really made me feel so special in a way I never thought of before.

"I'm glad you love your gift," I smiled, "I would have kept the baby anyway if you refused it or something."

Vladimir chuckled, "Actually, I've always wanted a child, but I never thought it'd be possible."

"Oh, it's possible when you have me." I smiled, "We can talk more about it later, okay? We need to get the other two to get along and back to their universe." I chuckled

Vladimir wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He was right earlier about something and whenever we kissed, it felt like being alive again. It's nothing something we get to feel every day and now, we can. I broke us apart to breathe and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"Merry Christmas, Vladimir." I did the same.

Vladimir headed into the kitchen with Jackson and I went over to the living room with Vlad. Luckily, my Vladimir was wearing normal clothes because of me and this Vlad was wearing the best suit to wear in business. His body position demonstrate how modesty about his true status of being a billionaire. I sat down on the couch across from him with a well-mannered smile.

"Sorry about the wait, I have to eat more calories to my newly diet." I explained.

He nodded slowly, "I supposed that's reasonable, but I do not see why you need to be a diet."

His attitude was so domineering over every little thing, but he doesn't have much of a clue why I changed my diet. He has no idea I'm pregnant currently and I really hope to keep that out of his business.

"I have my reasons. I can't go eating junk food and gain the useless weight I don't need." I chuckled softly, "So, Vlad, what is it like in your universe?" And I was more curious to his side of the story.

Vlad sighed annoyingly, "Too much work I should say, I have to constantly form up plans to get what I want and Jackson won't let me. Some of the plans aren't meant towards him and he somehow involved himself to ruin my life! He is just like his idiotic father!" He crossed his arms to guard himself.

Jackson likes Vlad, but the thing was…he had to intervene somehow in Vlad's life.

"How often do you avoid him before making plans that _does_ involve him?" I was more than curious to figure out why he's fully on guards.

Vlad blinked, "I normally try to see him once a month or every three months, like I said. He involved himself to ruin my life!" He hissed.

I held up my hands to not push his buttons. I remember I couldn't go to a two-day beach with Kyle – before realizing he's a terrible boyfriend – and I somehow snapped in three hours because I missed him so much. I made sure he'd never forget to bring me long and Kyle refused to make me upset or cause a repeat. Now, with Jackson's doing to get Vlad to realize or ask why he's doing it.

"Have you ever asked him why he's ruining your plans?" I took comfort on the couch.

Vlad was about to answer it right away, but he paused for some reason. I wasn't too sure what he might assumed.

"I always thought it was a typical teenager's behavior and archenemy thing. He believes everything I do is evil." His arms cross lessened up.

I understood him, "Well, if you ask, maybe there's something that may have triggered Jackson's action to ruin your plan." I sheepishly smiled, "I mean, normally, I ruin people's life if they left me behind of their plan or something."

Vlad looked at me as if I was a strange creature he has ever seen, but I didn't care.

"So he got upset because I didn't include him? Honestly, I thought Jackson would be happier I'm not including him and giving him a break from me." Vlad was stumped on the whole idea on this.

I shrugged and rested my elbow on the couch's arm, but for some reason, this Vlad has no clue. He's the clueless man I have ever seen in my lifetime and I wonder how Jackson puts it up with it.

"Maybe you should ask him." I stated, "I have no idea why, but I'm pretty sure he'll have his reasons."

The funny thing was, whoever I dated…learned the hard way how much I enjoy being involved so much in relationship, especially with the first boyfriend to Dash as the last boyfriend. Vladimir would be mine forever, but who knows how our relationships going to work out on this.

"You know, before we arrived here. He showed up in my office while I was having an interview with the man to get another company. I was so close, but I couldn't stop D-Jackson from ruining the perfect chance to increase my money income. I hadn't seen him in a week and he suddenly showed up. Once the interview was over, we began to fight until Dan showed up. Jackson had shortened up that was an alternative future if our ghost halves combined and hates his guts. Dan attacked me violently and Jackson grew powerful against his evil side. I was able to fight Dan, but Jackson insisted I shouldn't and called me a fruitloop." So that means he has the real title to fruitloop for sure, "Jackson and I were fighting about getting involved in a fight I don't know what I'm doing apparently!" He shook his head, "Jackson was yelling at me how much of a fruitloop I was and have no field in being a protector for him. Somehow, we entered into this universe and pretty much that's everything had happened."

Vlad was more disappointed like the way Vladimir was, when he first took me to his mansion. All because I freaked out I wasn't worth anyone's time for relationship or get hurt all over again. I needed time to heal, but now, I'm happy I don't have to worry about it. With Vlad here, he has no clue and more of a fruitloop I can count. I ought to give my Vladimir a new nickname now.

"Um, no offense, but I wouldn't let anyone get killed by my evil side…but I don't know, maybe Jackson doesn't want you to get killed or he'd end up like my evil side. I was celebrating Christmas with Vladimir, just told my parents about my ghost half secret and a clone my sister accidentally created."

"Clone?" Vlad's eyes widened up, "How did she accidentally make the process?"

It's one of those weird vibes I didn't like from him and somehow, I knew I shouldn't have said too much. I mean, it was as if I was going to say I'm pregnant to someone and he might get more than a fruitloop. Vlad was waiting for me to answer him.

"Something went wrong and her form developed completely. A clone of me."

His face grew paler, "Another Danielle?"

I stammered, "H-h-how did you know her name?"

He frowned at me, "I named her Danielle when I created the clone."

If my heart were still beating, it'd skip because I realized he really did cross the line. Before I could speak, I paused myself that everyone has their own story. My head nodded slowly to hear him out.

"Why did you make a clone in your universe?" It couldn't hurt to know.

Vlad eased back onto the couch, "After losing my mansion to the portal explosion, I thought if I could have Da-Jackson. I can lead a happier life and make a family with having a son. So, I studied everything about him, his personalities, habits, quirks, emotions, and beyond to what I observed. I was so close creating a perfect Jackson…a son I always wanted." He was beyond disappointed for more than I can see, "I made a few samples of clone, but they didn't turn out so well. A girl clone of Jackson was intelligent for a clone and I needed a transformation DNA in order to complete the clone. At the time, I used Danielle to lure Jackson into knocking him out and tried to force him to alter to his ghost form. Unfortunately, he overwhelmed the device and I lost the clone. Danielle betrayed me and they defeated me. I was upset I wasn't going to have a son like him." He sighed.

My eyes lit up at his story, extremely shocked to hear his point of the story, and I knew how Jackson felt. Furious and violated would fit the description of the situation more than I can say. However, his last word echoed in my mind and smiled at a different sense of things. Vlad didn't want the other me as a son, he wanted his own son – a family to have, and that's the situation. I mean, Vladimir was more than happy to have a child with me so far, so maybe telling Vlad the chances of a family. I smiled at him and his look seemed worried about me.

"Vlad, you have to let things go and you will have a family…" I kept smiling to even think of mine with Vladimir, "…I'm having a family with Vladimir because I'm pregnant." I sighed happily.

Vlad froze in his seat at the very thought of a man being pregnant, especially in this universe. However, I cannot read minds nor it actually exists at all. I kept myself comfortable on the couch and found myself very interested to his reaction. The man shook his head, stammering something I couldn't hear clearly, and slowly regaining normal talking.

"…it make sense with Clockwork and his reasons. He knew you're pregnant with your Vladimir and this has answered everything!" He was stunned.

I blinked, "And what does that answer you?"

Vlad smirked and stood up right away. He took in the direction to the kitchen and I rushed up to follow him.

"Clockwork wants me to impregnate Jackson so I can have a family!" Vlad was creep me out now…especially in that tone of voice.

Dammit! I went in the wrong direction here and I had to do something about it!

"So you're going to knock him up?" I assumed.

He stopped walking, "I will knock him up and take the child I always wanted. After that, it will be the last time I see him." His smirking has officially scared me.

Vlad literally owned the title to Fruitloop, not because he stalks, but what he's truly after and desires for. It was too much!

"Vlad! What if-"

"-I want a child! A little piece of Maddie! If I cannot have her, then I will have a piece of her through Jackson! I waited twenty-five years!"

He pinned against the wall and felt scared. It was similar to what Vladimir did when I tried to leave him, right now…I had no clue what was happening.

"Are you telling me I cannot do it with Jackson?" Vlad sneered.

My head shook, "N-n-no! I meant it'll confuse him!"

Vlad leaned in, everything between us grew hotter than I thought, and I had no idea if it was him or me. He held up my face roughly and now, I was damned being treated by him like this.

"Then, what is the issue, Daniel?" His nose flared up impatiently.

"And I suggest you lay your hands off of _my_ Daniel, Vlad Javier Salvatore Masters." My boyfriend seethed at Vlad.

Vlad snapped his head over to Vladimir with intense glared and I didn't want to be in the middle of this!

"We were having a conversation, do you mind?" Vlad stated.

Vladimir's hands triggered the ectoplasms at his furious emotions and Vlad noticed. I slowly gulped down my fear here and not knowing what to expect.

"Vlad, you better get your hands off Danny because you know I won't let you touch anyone that's in a relationship, including this universe." Jackson spoke up and joined up Vladimir's side, "Let Danny go." He demanded.

Vlad lowered his head to level with Jackson, "I need to speak to you alone and privately."

Jackson nodded, "Fine, Vladimir, I hope you do not mind us using your room for privacy."

Vladimir shook his head and allowed the two to use a room for privacy. Vlad lets go of me and Jackson joined Vlad for their personal conversation. I was about to rush after the two, but I was trapped in my boyfriend's arms. He was cradling me tighter than I ever expected and sensed tensed up muscle. His breathing was heavy and I had no clue what had happened here.

"You're _mine_ and don't you ever forget that, Daniel." He meant every word of it, especially 'mine'.

I wasn't too sure why he's too clingy about the relationships we have for about almost ten days, but he knows I wasn't leaving him. He knows I'll want a father role involved and only from him, but he does know I won't _ever_ let him go. For some reason, I was worried about Vlad at the moment and knowing those words weren't pleasing to hear.

* * *

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be out by tomorrow - hopefully, just got to do little shopping for college and play monopoly with siblings and see a friend and her daughter. So, we'll see how things roll for now. Reviews cookies for me to have? Thanks for making my day! Seriously, if you have a question and if it catches my attention that I need to answer, I will answer you without giving away too much. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, next chapter and HOLY COW! Almost to a 100 reviews?! You guys are making me so much happier when I get those reviews and I'm glad to see your interests at heart of this story. You're very welcome for the update and everything. But THANK YOU for being supportive and having patience for me. Honestly, I'm glad to keep you all hanging onto this more than I count. **

* * *

Vladimir made hot chocolate for me and we spent our time at the fireplace to snuggle up by. Even though I cannot feel much body temperature changes, Vladimir's temperature had made the difference, and well…the fireplace was more for romance.

My hands curled around the cup, wondering what was taking so long for the two to come back, and Vladimir hadn't let me go to check on them. He was holding onto me more than usual and can't say the jealous went a little overboard. When Vlad said I was his', was he jealous or worried to mix up the wrong Dannys here?

"You should probably call your family to let them know you're okay." Vladimir suggested.

I blinked and realized it was just three hours ago, I fought against Daneil and Dan and knowing Jazz, she's probably too worried. I pulled out my phone and made a call.

After the second ring, Jazz was quick to answer. I had no doubts about her when it comes to overbearing sister who protects me excessively much.

"Do you need help, Danny? I've got the Fenton Peeler set to go and a thermos!" She said so quickly.

"Uh, no. It's over about three hours ago, I'm at Vladimir's mansion right now with an unusual situation. We'll be back home before dinner, okay Jazz?" I had to be sure.

I heard her sighing, "Oh…" A brief pause, "Why did you call Vlad Vladimir?"

I chuckled awkwardly, "I'll explain that later, you'll have too many questions to ask."

"Okay, but why did a ghost come out on Christmas? It's unusual of them to be breaking the truce."

I sighed annoyingly, "I know, but those two ghosts aren't the usual. Like I said, I'll explain later. See you an hour, more or less."

Jazz agreed anyway and we hung up. I placed my phone back into my pocket, but Vladimir hasn't dared to let me go. In the back of my mind, I was too worried about Vlad and Jackson. I tried to listen carefully, but there wasn't much. There's amount of distance I can hear and this mansion is _huge_! I remembered living large with my family because of the government brought our house and all. I couldn't hear Jazz or mom on the other side of the house until I got to the middle of the house. With that being said, they could be doing something or just Vlad doing something serious. I messed up and I didn't like what I heard and witnessed. Vladimir has no idea what had happened and he interrupted with his clinginess.

Vladimir cuddled up with me some more and one thing for…a conversation to explain.

"You know, that was a little overboard earlier, Vladimir." And saying his name would get the point I'm being serious right now.

He glanced at me carefully, "He had you pinned down on the wall and touching you. In my mansion, no one touches you but me and your family."

I sighed annoyingly, "He thought I was stopping him and I was going to explain to him about having a relationship without confusing Jackson without saying he has a crush on Vlad."

Vladimir nodded, "I thought he was going to hurt you, Daniel and I wasn't pleased how he didn't keep his hands to himself."

I didn't feel like making my Christmas on an off start, so I decided to hope things go smoothly, and set down my cup on the coffee table.

"Well, I told him I was pregnant and I'm having a family with you. Vlad instantly thought Clockwork was telling him to knock Jackson up. So, he rash off and I went after to find out what he figured out. He says he'd get Jackson pregnant and take the child away as in to never see Jackson again." I was more disappointed to clear the air, but Vlad has scared me with his fruitloop title.

Vladimir's blue eyes widened and stared up the ceiling and now, he understood.

"Poor Jackson…I shouldn't have interrupted." He frowned.

I patted his hands, "It's okay, but do you think is happening?"

He gulped, "Sexually abusing him, if he's that desperate to have a child."

"Not just a child, a piece of mom."

Vladimir sighed, feeling guiltier than ever, and that's how I felt. We stared at the ceiling with all the wonder, but there's nothing for us to hear at all. In my mind, Jackson had to be screaming for his life and more confused to why Vlad doing things to him. I messed up, all of my words weren't supposed to be told to either of them. Maybe Clockwork has a point for them, but did that means Vladimir and I are going to go through his lessons or something? Right now, there's no need to jinx over nothing.

Vladimir held my hands and we stayed here without moving ourselves. The longer we stayed here, the more helpless we were for Jackson, and nothing should have been. The thoughts of betraying myself was too much to think of and my body slipped onto Vladimir's body for secure.

"What room could they be in right now?" I needed to know.

"The beach corner room."

It was on the left side of the mansion and I knew that much. The thing was…it was impossible to hear that far for the both of us.

"It's been half an hour, how much longer will it take?" I gulped.

He sighed, "If Vlad is obsessed of having a child, possibly two hours."

I felt so sick and covered my mouth at the idea of nightmare. Vladimir held onto me, knowing I was pregnant, and it wasn't right.

"Come on, we better stop him before it gets worse." Vladimir got us off the couch and on our feet on the way.

Whoa! This was not expected from Vladimir, we flew straight away, and the closer we got…the louder we could hear them. More of, Jackson, but the growling from Vlad was obvious. We sped up our flight and tried to go through the room, only meeting our head against the door hinges, and groaned slightly at the pain on our forehead.

"He knew I had the anti-ghost shield on this door!" Vladimir hissed.

I jerked my head at him and shocked to learn that, "Ghost proof door? What about the floor?" I thought.

Vladimir pulled his head back and nodded about something. He phrased through the ground and I followed him anyway. Looks like there was a way in. We were able to enter through the floor and heard the screaming right in person. I saw Vlad pounding into Jackson's ass and raping him violently. Jackson's body was scratched up, bled dried against his pale skin, and his nails dug into the sheets to crawl away. The tears dripping down on his face, terrified to look at the man, and their atmosphere has changed.

Vladimir rushed up and whipped him away from Jackson. I joined up to Jackson to wrap the blanket around him. He clung onto me and wept heavily. His head buried onto my chest and whimpered, when Vlad screamed to let him go.

"LET ME GO OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Vlad seethed at my boyfriend.

Vladimir easily held onto Vlad as if it was nothing, then again, we did talk about how much we could carry. I held onto Jackson to continue protecting him. Jackson tightly held onto me out of deep fear and it was my fault for not saving him any sooner. Vladimir pinned Vlad against the wall with the ecto energy mask. Vlad struggled against it, but he had no power to overcome the powerful level. My hands soothed Jackson's back and he grew closer to me more than I have expected him to do so.

"Unfortunately, you have found yourself as a rapist. Do you truly think we'd let you do that to Jackson?" Vladimir hissed at Vlad.

"I am only doing this to get what I want! It's not like he cared once I leave him for good!" Vlad snapped.

Leave him for good, it broke my heart to even think of it that way, and how Jackson may suffer so much for a lifetime. I wouldn't know how he'd go through this, but this wasn't something he'd be experiencing. It's too much now and there's no doubt in my mind that he's pregnant too.

"I'm taking Jackson with me, Vladimir. At my place that is and will you meet me there after you find a better containment for Vlad?" I spoke up.

My boyfriend nodded at the idea and I teleported with Jackson and the blanket to my house in my bedroom. Right now, Jazz would be the best therapy to help me out right now.

I pulled out my phone to gain Jazz's attention. I told her to get up into my room to avoid the whole questioning with another me with everyone else. I heard Jazz leaving mom in charge with Danielle and her coming up to my room. I tried to comfort him as much as I could, but wasn't much I could do to help him.

As soon as Jazz came into the room, I explained to her that Jackson was me from another universe and just raped by the other Vlad. Jazz understood and she built up her way to get Jackson to talk to her. Jazz wrote things down to understand and managed to get him to open up comfortable. Jackson trusted her since we both have the same intelligent sister who field in psychology.

The further we got into the rape scene, I felt guilty not saving him sooner, and Jazz felt sorry for him. Jazz went further into suggesting what to do in order to regain his strength by allowing himself surrounded with others he trusts. For now, he only had me until he returns to his universe safely.

A Christmas how I didn't imagined this to be. but it wasn't better than the first year. There was so much to deal with from time to time, but Jackson stopped crying. That was a start. It was going to be a while and I hoped Jackson won't get too clingy on me or Vladimir might get the two of us mixed up.

* * *

**Cookies to my reviews please? Next one, hopefully by tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Falls out of my chair and hurries back up on the chair* WHOA! Over 103 reviews?! TT_TT You guys are awesome! I did warn a little violence at the beginning before this happened and Vladimir's father wasn't the only violent person in the story. Anyway, I'm shutting up and letting you all enjoy~ ( I think...)**

* * *

It took a while to get Jackson to sleep, but Jazz and I didn't dare to leave my bedroom. I mean, what if Vlad shows up and decides to try again? We couldn't risk it, not for Jackson. Jazz pitied Jackson and what's worse? We assumed he might be knocked up already. We weren't too sure, but why didn't Vlad hear me out first? Maybe that might change things up a bit better. Vladimir gets a little too aggressive with Vlad, so it's reasonable.

"You don't have an extra test on you, do you, Jazz?" I glanced over to her.

She sighed, "I do, I always come prepared for myself, but this wasn't exactly I imagined."

I scoffed, I wasn't too sure how long it'd take for pregnancy to work with Jackson. He's sleeping tightly with the blanket and I gave him my spare clothes. He was so much skinnier than I am and I wasn't too sure why he was like that. I mean, sure, I was scrawny, but I gained weight as I got older each day. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker made sure I was balancing everything my body needed.

Did Vlad really mess up a lot in the other universe?

"If he starts eating something specific, it's no doubt he's pregnant. It'll take two days to tell." And it'll be my fault.

Jazz shook her head, "Why on earth did they hate each other so much in the other universe? It makes no sense."

I huffed and held my breath, "It's because Vlad never moved on from mom or forgiven dad. You can see how much of a fruitloop this guy was and I'm considering giving Vladimir a new nickname. That's how bad it is." I hugged myself.

She frowned, "He really didn't let go after twenty-five years? If he's truly upset, it would take years to make him realize a mistake to physically hurt Jackson. Especially re-establishing a new relationship between the two will be complicated."

I glanced at my sister and she seemed hurt by the idea how hurt Jackson was. He and I are just as much of a brother to her. No matter what universe we were in, it's how we lived our lives. There was a huge differences between us and no doubt in my mind, there's a reason why Clockwork bought them here. Well, besides dealing with our evil sides.

"-he doesn't mean it, don't attack him, please?" Jackson's coarse voice begged us.

We blinked to see the fact he's aware of our conversation. He slowly sat up and cuddled up with the blanket on him. He was stronger than I have expected and how much emotions were mixing in on his face. There was no innocence on him, it was gone not only by a few hours ago, but years ago.

"Jackson, he raped you to get what he wants." I told him.

He struggled to hold back a flinch, "H-h-he says he wants a child. He won't give up on me be-b-b-because of that." He gulped down.

I grabbed a chair and sat in front of him to show how much I cared, even though this is ridiculous when it's me from another universe.

"I can see he's a fruitloop and how insane he is, but he was more confused about the whole why didn't he ask you why you're ruining his life. He took advantage of you to get what he wants and it's not right or fair for you."

He pouted the Fenton signature, "So? He may have made a mistake, but I don't care. He's my responsibilities."

Ah damn, now I know how Phantom team feels whenever I used the Fenton Frown Signature and that's when I pout to get feelings to relate here. Jazz came up to my side and shrugged.

"For now, we should let Vlad calm down. It's best you don't see him at all today. Tomorrow might be a better solution to see him, but both of you should be limited to see each other."

Jackson didn't like what he heard and I knew how much alike we truly are.

"Jazz, remember Kyle and the beach?" I told her.

Jazz froze and recalled what I have done before we discovered his true intention. However, my intention Jazz knows wasn't always pretty.

"Um, good point. Maybe before we go to sleep tonight you can see Vlad. Once a day should be a starter." Jazz reverted the plan.

Jackson nodded as the accepted plan. So far, it won't be so bad and Jazz here had no idea what to do now.

"I'm going to check on Vladimir and tell him what's going on. Jackson, if you're hungry, it is dinner time and I'm sure Jazz will fill you in the rest of what's okay and all." I smiled.

He nodded, "Okay, but mom and dad don't know, right?"

I chuckled, "They just found out for their Christmas's present." I waved and teleported out of the room.

I wasn't too sure how comfortable Jackson was with the whole mom and dad doesn't know my ghost secret thing, but I'm sure Jazz will calm him down. I found myself next to Vladimir who was standing in front of an anti-ghost box. It was similar to what Technus trapped me in with his technology staff one time. It was built to keep me inside and not being able to escape in either form or strong powers. It was big enough for Vlad to hold seven people in this thing or three of my dad. Vlad scowled at my boyfriend for being trapped in there and furious for more than I can imagine.

"Hey Vladimir…" I wasn't too sure what else to say.

He smiled at me, "Hello Daniel, how's Jackson holding up?"

"Jazz helped him out, so he's doing good so far." I crossed my arms, "Jazz believes they should see each other at least once a day, but Jackson is…protecting him."

Vlad looked straight at me, surprised to hear that, "He's…protecting me? I thought he hates me?"

I glared at him, more disappointed at his action, and remembered that he's powerless at the moment.

"I used my invention to remove his ghost powers for twenty-four hours." Vladimir stated.

It made some comfort on the idea of temporarily human, "Yes, he's protecting you, but no, he doesn't hate you, Vlad. He has his own reasons." I crossed my arms.

He didn't removed his eyes off me, "He always protect anyone he knows more than the citizens. Especially with me whenever I do not realize I placed myself in danger." He shook his head.

It felt like there was more than I could have suspected. My boyfriend kept quiet and watched how I interact with the man.

"Jackson did something in the other universe of yours. What did he do that surprised you the most?"

Vlad stood there frozen, shocked to see I dared to ask such question, and I wasn't too sure why or what's up. Something changed in Jackson, but their common archenemies relationship never changed.

"He somehow changed the timeline before a disasteroid tried to destroy our home planet. He saved me and left the memory of a reminder what should have happened, but no one remembers but him and me. Originally, the asteroid was going to destroy the earth, I exposed my ghost half secret to the world, and tried to make the asteroid intangible. However, an element can kill a ghost within a touch. I refused to return to Earth and decided to give up on my life. After a certain amount of time, Jackson came up to space and told me what had happened for three days. He didn't like the attention, he didn't feel anything with Samantha, and it felt strange to him. After that, he told me he changed things by erasing the timeline of his and my mistakes. I thought he was tricking me, but he proved me wrong. Since then, we went back to normal and no one remember the disasteroid coming to Earth." He looked away.

Vladimir and I exchanged looks, shocked to find out what Jackson has done to make a difference. Wait!? He dated Sam? Now that was just wrong and I was sure that I was gay when I was fifteen over the summer. Vlad has really meant his words, but the confusion was so much between the two.

"And you never asked him why he did this?" If someone means so much to me, I'd do anything to continue the same life with that person alone.

Vlad kept quiet, but now, I can see he jumps conclusion. Anything Jackson did, Vlad would attack and accused of him being a brat. Their archenemies relationships were so messed up, this has to be fixed up.

"Vladimir, I want to talk to him alone. Please?"

He nodded, "Of course, Daniel. I will be with your sister and Jackson."

I understood and he teleported out of the mansion. I stared at Vlad who avoided looking at me.

"You know, you already confused Jackson and he's already protecting you. How do you even take advantage of him after everything he has done for you, Vlad? I bet he gave you several chances and you never once dropped the completely villainous act? Why is it that you never thought of his reasons and behavior? I know Jackson and I deal our lives differently, but we're still the same person."

Vlad slowly looked up at me, debating on what to say, and I hardly know him! This guy is more than a monster, but I was going to change that now…whether they're stuck here for a week or five years.

"I supposed I was thinking too much of Maddie. I was desperate for love. I tried so many ways to win her over and she rejected me each of my plans." He frowned, "Why can't she see I love her?"

I took a deep breath, "Trust me, mom loves dad a whole lot more than you can imagine. Their chemistry isn't something you should be messing around with. Your chemistry belongs to someone's heart, but it's not mom. Isn't it obvious? I'm pregnant with Vladimir's baby, we're in a relationship, and we're happy about it. You forced Jackson to carry your baby and you may think you leave him, but he won't stop going after you. We're all immortal and one thing for sure, there will be another Daneil in your universe if you leave Jackson alone after he loses everyone he loves."

There was so much to go over with, but how will Jackson handle this tonight would be beyond me. Vlad was shocked to not even think of that.

"So I supposed abandoning Jackson is not a wise idea. Oh, fiddle butter biscuit!" He fumed, "It wasn't about getting him pregnant, it was to love Jackson for who he is!"

Vlad paced back and forth in the trap containment box. He muttered something to himself and trying to make it seem more complicated than I was expecting. He was going on like this for the longest period and I waited until he was ready to talk to me again. He was saying a few things here there about making a romantic sex night for Jackson if they got a lone time, but I wasn't too sure on the idea of that.

I mean, Jackson literally defended him and willing to sacrifice himself to have Vlad involved in his life. Does Jackson know they're immortal? Right now, that wasn't the time to worry about. Jackson would do anything to see Vlad with his heart desire and knowing how hard it was no more than five hours ago had revealed to the both of them.

Vlad finally sat down to think about his action and figured this might be a good time to say something.

"Well, Jackson will take a pregnancy test in day two to find out if he is or not."

Vlad scoffed, "Five minutes of knocking up doesn't take long. I made sure plenty of sperms go up in his anus. He's pregnant without a choice."

I mentally shuddered at the thoughts that Vlad was very sure of his action. I pushed that aside.

"Hell, you raped him! He didn't even know why you were doing this until you told him you want a child. He's willing to give you that, you know?" I crossed my arms.

"He's frightened of me, that's why. But now, I will have to restart everything with him. When am I seeing him?" That wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"You'll see him when Jazz believes it's time." I stated.

He scowled at the truth, but I can't do much about it. I didn't want Vlad or Jackson to mess everything up.

"I have to go, it's dinner and I'll bring food before you see him." I told him.

I teleported as Vlad tried to hold me here. It was so much going on at once and I found myself in the room with Vladimir, my sister, and Jackson. We were in the kitchen and I noticed the other three Fenton were in the living room. There was so much to do and handle, but right now, dinner was the first thing deal with, and everyone was hungry. Although, Jackson wasn't in the mood to eat much and he's willing to give a start.

Mom and dad showed up in the room, shocked to find that Jazz was telling the truth after all, and Danielle knew how to tell I'm her mom. Just one look at the both of us and she instantly knows who I am to her. Right now, taking things slowly may be the best answer to do anything at all.

* * *

**Am I getting my cookies for my reviews? I got milk this time...okay, ****_chocolate_**** milk. I don't drink regular milk for some reason, chocolate milks suits me better. IDK if I'm going to have the next chapter up, so bare with me please! Thank you and have a great day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay! Lalala, I will overview the last few chapters for you. Hopefully, it'll clear things up for you and anyone else. Just be lucky I managed to squeezed my time while packing and writing in between today. I'm moving into dorms in the morning! :D But don't go thinking it's the last chapter! I'll make time on the weekend or something. **

**Overview: Danny is viewing the differences of their lives of being archenemies for five years VS. not having one for five years. However, as you can see, Jackson is struggling to confess his feelings for Vlad and it's more difficult since they have known each other for five years as 'archenemy' and nothing more. Vlad is constantly obsessed with the idea of having Maddie as his wife and not moved on from his crush. Nor has he forgiven Jack on betraying him or causing the first Hybrid on Vlad. Danny believes he can help Jackson to make their relationship better and turn it out like the relationship he is having with Vladimir. Danny kept the 'pregnancy' out of it to avoid the whole ruin the surprise to what a halfa can do or their ability to be pregnant. **

**When Danny tells Vlad about the pregnancy, Vlad was only viewing it to have a baby he always wanted and the key to move on his life for good, and unfortunately, Jackson doesn't view it so well for Vlad to leave him after raping him and he's more confused. Vladimir thought Vlad was stealing his boyfriend, Danny. So, it's natural for him to become possessive over his boyfriend. Now, Vlad realizes what he has done and learns what Jackson's true potential for the past five years. **

**Any question? I don't bite, but hopefully, this will clear things up. If not, say something. I won't mind clearing your answers. Okay, enjoy the chapter for this week. I may end up having one chapter per week from now on. It'll be flexible to my schedule. **

* * *

Let's just say dinner wasn't easy to stomach down and only eating turkey and Jackson could only eat mash potatoes after getting sick at the sink while trying the turkey with gravy. I believed it was gravy thing that caused our stomach turn around.

Of course, Jazz believed he's trying to be strong about it with the rape scene and his stomach couldn't handle the abuse. So, it was a debatable reason.

Vladimir held my hand while mom and dad questioned us about our hybrid and everything. Jackson was more surprised to see how opening our parents truly are. I mean, sure, be afraid to tell them and find out they're going to dissect us and cut us up into molecule by molecule. Thankfully, parents always come first than ghosts will always be.

I set up a plate full of food and decided to check on Vlad. No one but Vladimir noticed, but my boyfriend managed to sneak his phone number into my phone in case of an emergency. Damn, he's too good! I teleported out of the house to his mansion.

Vlad was sitting up at the trap out of his boredom and he didn't notice me. I waved and he glanced up to do so. I bent down and phased through the plate for him. He accepted it and helped himself to fill up his stomach.

"How is he?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "He's trying so hard, but I don't think his stomach can handle it so much. You really crossed the line, Vlad." I told him.

He set the plate down on his lap and thought about what I have said to him. It was more than we could imagine in this situation, but I should have fought harder to make sure this didn't happen at all. Now, it's too late.

"How come you didn't try to stop me from doing it?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "Vladimir got clingy on me, okay? I tried before he came into the room, but it was late to stop that from happening." I rubbed in the back of my neck, "Just curious, what did you say to Jackson? I'd like to hear from your side of the story."

"After we got into the room, I threw him onto the bed and he was startled. He asked me what was going on. I told him to shut up. I began to rip his clothes off and he tried to stop me. I got him down on the bed and told him he will give me what I want and he won't have a choice. Anything he will do, I will make sure it goes smoothly as possible. He screamed while I hurt him…" Vlad couldn't continue on, deeply afraid to make it worse than it already has.

It was exactly as Jackson has told my sister, all the right emotions, and it has gotten out of hand. Vlad regretted doing it to him, but it was because of his egocentric getting into his big head about having a little piece of mom.

"…I told him that child will be mine without a choice. That anything he tries to do, I will make him suffer." Vlad covered his mouth and feeling terrible of his action.

There was so much to be done for Vlad and tonight won't be easy.

_-Jasmine's Point of View-_

Danny came back home safely and the guilt was riding up on him. For his emotions, I was concern why he had to be so down about this. Then again, he could be feeling sympathy for the other Danny, Jackson. Jackson hasn't been doing so well ever since Danny bought him home. My brother's boyfriend hugged him to welcome back home and took comfort in the idea that nothing seriously happened.

"I want to see Vlad," Jackson insisted.

One thing for sure, he's definitely Danny for Jackson. I always have seen stubbornness in Danny and he would do whatever it took to get what he wants or gives up to earn it. Unfortunately, I had no idea what this Vlad was capable of. Danny's boyfriend ensured me that he temporarily removed the man's ghost powers for twenty-four hours.

Jackson defended him right off the back as if it was natural. If the universe of theirs was considering it their 'norm', I supposed I couldn't rattle up something I have no clue about. Jackson already trusted me due to the fact I'm Danny's sister. I wonder what the other me has put up with him.

"Jackson, are you sure? I mean, I just saw him and he's…beating himself up about his action." My brother told him.

Jackson nodded without hesitation, "I'm sure, dammit! Vlad is my responsibilities!" He pouted.

It's strange the way he placed the 'responsibilities' of Vlad. Why was he responsible for Vlad? For what reasons? Jackson hugged himself in some sense of support and Danny stood there to see how difficult to deal with himself…or another Danny. Mom came up to my side, confused since she has no idea what has been going on, and I checked on Danielle with dad.

"I'm surprised the two universes aren't collapsing with another Danny being here." Mom commented.

I sighed, "Mom, Clockwork worries about that. Not us, our job is to deal with ghosts and other crazy mayhem." I tapped my chin, "Is there something you need, mom?" I looked over her.

Mom watched the three men in the kitchen, discussing about being sure to see Vlad, and she was out of it.

"Is this normal for…Jackson to be here?"

To much of my dismay, "If Clockwork sees it as it fits, then yes. It's normal. To us, no. This is the first time for anyone from another universe to be here." I shrugged.

Mom nodded along, avoiding particular questions, and left us alone. Jackson was easily upset that the two wouldn't understand, even myself I couldn't understand. I gathered myself along with them and faced him personally.

"Jackson," I met his eyes, "Why are you saying you're Vlad's responsibilities. It makes no logical sense in this field at all." I scratched my chin out of curiosity.

His pierced blue eyes enlarged to such question, but the other two remained questions to my personal theory. Jackson took a deep look at me, not rushing his answer, and knowing I wasn't any different from the sister he knew in his universe.

"It's because I changed the timeline for him a few years ago…actually, five years ago. My life without him didn't feel right for some reason. I fought so much against the Observants and they found the loopholes with me. They stated that Vlad is my responsibility once the timeline is changed. If there were another asteroid that threatens Earth again, they would refuse my second chance to change the timeline. I cannot change it back to what it originally should have been and there's no way of reverting it. I accepted it just to have Vlad back in my life and he's always my responsibilities since then." His hands curled into a fist, held his place, and not once, there was a lie through him.

Jackson has meant every word of it and now, I can see why. It made logical sense and adding onto the psychologist situation. He's willing to sacrifice everything he had to keep his responsibility to look after Vlad regardless to what he has done. He's struggling to keep the man in his life and much to have a relationship. My brother was stunned to learn more about this and Vladimir had no idea. Let alone a five year dedication to his promise of it endless responsibility. No matter what his Vlad has done, he would have done anything to keep him around. My head nodded and couldn't deny that.

"Supervisions for the first week. Second week, we'll let you both be alone. Third week, I will like to analyze him and you. Fourth week, will be best to return to supervisions. Fifth weeks, discussion as a group about the outcome." I grinned.

They blinked at me at the prepared plans and Jackson at unease about the whole idea. It was simply a challenging start for Jackson. Perhaps I went overboard on the idea since it's complicated to know how long the two would be here for. Would the other Jazz fill in the rest of my plans or would Jackson avoid this as he goes on his own plans?

"So can I see him now?" Jackson wasn't patience as I thought of him to be.

I broke through, "I guessed we cannot avoid this. Are we teleporting?" I wondered.

Vladimir touched my shoulder to teleport while my brother teleported Jackson. In front of us, I witnessed a blue transparent box that held Vlad inside. He was surprised to see our arrival, but his dark blue eyes focused on Jackson alone. Jackson walked up to him slowly and knowing the barrier prevents them to touch each other. It was safe to say the invention was useful at a time like now.

"I-I…have gotten a little out of hand, Ja…Daniel." He lowered his eyes.

Jackson hugged himself, "You could have asked and we would have worked things out…like we always do." He gulped.

Vlad nodded, "I should have."

They were pure quiet after that. The way their conversation has started and finished, it based on their emotions to show how they felt about everything, and how much has grown onto each other. They have known each other for five years, my brother knew the man less than a year. The difference was…Vladimir continued his life like decent people.

Vlad was rather disappointed in his action and normally, I'd jump conclusion on Lima Syndrome. However, the differences were they're half ghosts – hybrid ghost. After spending time with Danny, I picked on the fact he's more drawn to ghosts rather than being a human. For more than I can count, he has 'transform' to Phantom several time and enjoys being a ghost. Even though my brother is half ghost and half human, ghost form has always come on stronger for anything.

I hadn't had the chance to read into the book Danny got me and it would certainly help me out right now. The thing is, I know ghosts follow a mating system because of Skulker and Ember. After discovering they have a mating system, it built reasons for Vladimir to chase after my brother for so long and how much this hurts Danny. That's what Jackson is doing, being the mate for Vlad, and Vlad has been blind for five years. Heavens knows why they didn't get together any sooner at least start of last year.

"I forgive you, Vlad…but will it kill you to ask next time?" Jackson asked.

Vlad sighed, but he didn't dare to smile, "Thank you, but from now I will. Since I have been foolish and you're probably already knocked. I want you to keep the child and keep it away from me. I deserve none of that." He decided.

Jackson stunned at Vlad's newly behavior and it was natural. When someone comes to their realization, they will do anything to be forgiven completely. Danny believed in Vlad for some reason and Vladimir shook his head. Vladimir didn't approve of the outcome and it was only a start. We're supervising them to keep them balanced temporarily and hopefully, it'll somewhat return to their definition of normal.

Jackson stared at Vlad, "I c-can't raise the kid myself, Vlad. I need you…I need you," He whispered.

Vlad shook his head, "You will be fine without me. I will pay for child support, but nothing else."

Jackson struggled to win Vlad's heart on the decision and begged him to help raise their child. It broke my heart to see them making everything so uprising on the occasion and they had a long way to go to make it worth it. Danny hugged himself and Vladimir held my brother to spare their time for now. Thankfully, I didn't bring my boyfriend home for the holiday or it would have been a terrible timing in a state like this. Danny still doesn't have a clue, but he has his own situation to deal with. The night dragged on with the two talking out their future, relationship, and raising the child. Nothing will it ever be easy for the complicated hybrids.

* * *

**Does the point of views help? If so, I will change it up once a while. Cookies to my reviews please? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, here's a short chapter. So far, I'm getting busier than usual, but I'm shoving my writing time in until I get this finish. I got one class today, but two homework of reading. Not bad so far, I don't know what to expect from math yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

-_Danny's Point of View_-

Last night was brutal and Jackson refused to leave Vlad until Vlad allows their child in their life. Let's just say…Vladimir knew how to make Jackson go unconscious temporarily and glad to know he can't teleport anywhere yet. The thing was…he tried to see if I'd take him back to Vlad by guilt tripping me. So far, I knew myself too well.

He finally fell asleep by three-twenty and I honestly beginning to think if Christmas a curse for me. Hell, I'll just go to a small private island and do whatever I want. For now, I rather survive the Jackson case here.

Vladimir didn't wake me up until eleven o'clock. We snuck out of my bedroom to the kitchen to have some personal space. I was about to help myself for breakfast and all of a sudden, I smelled hot breakfast. I turned around and found table filled with delicious food! My jaw dropped…there were food I never got to experienced and it was already making me drool. A chuckling has certainly amused someone.

"You do too much cooking, Daniel. I hope you do not mind me ordering for today." He declared.

To think about it, whenever he's around, I cooked mostly and he's…okay. Yesterday has really surprised me a lot, but I wasn't complaining! Jazz has really thought things out, but Jackson's promise to be responsible for Vlad has to be something out of the ordinary. I sat down next to Vladimir and helped ourselves to eat. I tried the breakfast pizza that had eggs, tomatoes, bacons, and some cheese.

We didn't rush anything and took our time on things. I felt my phone vibrating off and decided to answer it while chewing.

"Ho-roll?" I said, trying to swallow my food.

"Danny, Tucker and I are coming over to check over your powers." Sam commented.

I swallowed my food, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Sure, just don't mind two men in our pajamas."

I heard her chortling, "Wow, and you're not getting into day clothes at all today?"

My eyes rolled, "Haha, no, we just woke up about ten minutes ago. Vladimir ordered a lot of food for breakfast."

"…Vladimir? You know what? Explain it when we get to your house."

Unfortunately, I'd have to. My friends would constantly want to know every little details of my life and before I know it, Sam hung up before I had my say. Oh well, I placed my phone away and decided to have a muffin for the hell of it.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Vladimir asked.

I shrugged, "Sam and Tucker are coming over to review my powers to make sure they're intact. They're on their way."

He nodded slowly, "I supposed, but why?"

My eyes rolled, "To make sure they're functioning properly. I mean, what if my intangibility was mixed up as invisibility? Or my flight has gotten out of control? Or observe the new powers at its work?" I pointed out a few.

I was lucky my friends would be checking on my powers and learning something new as much as possible. I fought ghosts twenty-four seven, except on the Christmas holiday for the truce. For once, it's nice to get a little break.

"Good point, but what will we do with Jackson? He's been annoying us all night." I can tell his frustration.

I soothed his arms, "Relax, he's wiped out for staying up for more than eighteen hours. His body should sleep in for a long one…until two in the afternoon." I assumed.

So I have assumed because Jackson mentioned he never gets a break with ghost fighting. He will definitely want to sleep in and I really hope none of the ghosts shows up. It would really ruin everything.

We continued to have our breakfast and my friends helped themselves their way in. Jazz gave them a key to the house about five years ago after the school spirit incident. I had no idea she knew before I got very suspicious of her behavior.

Both of my friends sat down at the table and helped themselves. Vladimir was more than surprised to see they're used to helping themselves. He shrugged and continued eating his breakfast.

"So," Sam smirked at me, "What's with Vladimir rolling on your tongue?"

Tucker agreed quickly, "Yeah, man, you normally call him Vlad or fruitloop or crazy stalker." He chuckled.

"Crazy stalker?" Vladimir looked over at me.

My eyes rolled, "After three weeks of being stalked by you, it was crazy enough to be a crazy stalker following me around. Anyway, yesterday Daneil and another ghost showed up yesterday. Apparently, this ghost is from another universe and he's Dan. He's much more dangerous than Daneil…" I continued to explain, what had gone on until the part Vlad and Jackson explained.

I didn't want to tell them more of the story since it's more personal and a lot of confusion going on.

"…so, right now, there are a few issues going on with Jackson and Vlad. So, that's why I'm calling my boyfriend Vladimir." I shrugged.

"Of course, I believe he chose that because I blush every time he calls me that." His eyes rolled.

I patted his cheek lightly, "Count on it, Vladimir. You did already blush every time I say your name and that's what your mom calls you anyway."

Vladimir groaned to the fact I found something special to call him by. I mean, it wasn't something I call him every day or anything, it's temporarily. Later, it'll be a nickname I get to play with.

"So, where are the two right now?" Sam wondered.

I sighed, "Jackson is upstairs in my room, finally sleeping. Vlad is at Vladimir's mansion for safety security for Jackson."

Both of my friends' eyes lit up about Vlad and they already checked thoroughly on Vladimir to determined what type of a man I was dealing with, especially a hybrid. Eventually, I had to tell them before they realize it now.

"Vladimir is surprised about his Christmas present." I softly smiled, "I'm carrying a little life inside me and we're having a family."

Tucker passed out onto the floor and Sam's jaw dropped instantly. I guessed they didn't expect that happening any time soon. Vladimir placed his hands onto my shoulders with happier idea of having a family.

"-y-yy-y-you're pregnant?" Sam finally spitted it out.

I sheepishly smiled, "Yes."

Sam sat there, shocked to learn a new discovery for a hybrid ghost to be able to do, and I had to go help Tucker to wake up and heal him up a little. Most of us would be turning twenty within a few months…wait, I shouldn't be thinking of that.

Tucker finally came conscious and blurted out pregnant at everyone. I hushed him and hoping Jackson didn't hear that. I wasn't too sure how great of hearing he has. I began to explain to them what had happened to Jackson and why Vlad is imprisoned at the moment. They had no clue that in the other universe can be far different from ours, yet, I met Vladimir in a different time.

Sam leaned in, "Maybe we can talk to Jackson. I'm sure ourselves isn't different from his universe."

Someone sighed, "Unfortunately, Jackson is stubborn and refused to leave Vlad. I have never seen anything like this before, it's like…a lima syndrome and Stockholm syndrome cases. However, they're both half ghosts. It's much farther than that and I cannot understand much of this situation." She joined up at the table.

I was a bit lost, but I figured it had to do something with her psychology field and she has been more…aware in her surroundings. However, I didn't blame her. Ever since I met Vladimir, I was too drawn to him and too many missing pieces left me for months. When I came back home and decided to him a chance. It disappeared.

"Maybe he's going through what I went through. Emptiness. When you're not with your mate for a certain amount of time, you're not really yourself. I think that's my ghost side has been feeling." I stated.

Jazz sat down, "What about your human side?"

"…" I pouted, "My human side was more drawn to Plasmius and I had dreams of kissing him. At the time, I didn't understand why. I was in my human form and kissing Plasmius. Now, I can see myself accepting Plasmius for who he is."

Vladimir chuckled, "Strange, I had a similar dream as well. I was in my human form and kissing Phantom. I thought it was saying more do not be fool by Phantom if I believed him to be a hero. Now, I realize he's you. I'm falling in love your ghost half." He said happily about it.

I turned to check on my friends and all of a sudden, they're not here. Oh, crap! I dashed out of the kitchen, flew straight to my bedroom, and saw Jackson talking to my friends. He hugged onto them desperately and telling them how much he needs to see Vlad. I triggered my invisibility and watched. Sam calmed him down and Tucker ensured him it'd be alright. Jackson continued to be stubborn about seeing Vlad no matter what. Somehow, I decided to trust my friends convincing him to take it slowly. I went back to the living room over to the kitchen. Vladimir calmed down to know everything was alright and all I ever felt like hugging right now.

Jazz didn't say much, but I felt too concerned about Jackson. There's so much going on at once, I needed a break here!

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly on the weekend.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's a new chapter today! After my last class today, I hopped onto this and worked on this chapter! It's a little longer than I usually do, but I hope it's worth it. If you don't understand anything in this chapter, please ask for an overview on this. Alright, I'm shutting up and let you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

…Two frigging weeks Jackson and Vlad have been here. Jazz has been dealing with them a lot more, but Jackson has gotten onto my nerves whenever he demands to go back to see Vlad again. Vladimir would spend time in the family living room to do his job without falling behind his work.

Danielle has been addicted reading that book and I had no idea what to expect out of her. She's been quiet lately. So, I had Sam take her out to see Mrs. Taylor while I had to deal with Jackson alone. Tucker had to do some security upload with my parents and they have been talking about a few things to explain what had gone on in those years.

I was going to flip a frigging lid if I kept hearing about going back, but I had to get Jackson to settle down first.

I tossed him a TV remote and he helped himself watch some celebrity news. I was never into those things, but why was Jackson into those? He sat down at the end of the bed and I pulled up a chair for myself.

"How are you feeling, Jackson?" I asked him, already knowing the depressing side.

He sighed, "Besides missing Vlad? Just bit nausea."

Being nausea was normal for me, but I wasn't too sure. I pulled something out of my pocket and handed it over to him.

"That's what I'm afraid. I think you're pregnant and Jazz believes you're…overwhelmed from being raped." I explained.

Jackson stared at the test stick and he grew paler. His hand reached out as slow as a snail, but shaky at the time. I had no idea why, but because of his experience. He might be worried of not being pregnant for his Vlad's sake to save their relationship somehow. The celebrity news was filling in more of the awkwardness and Jackson finally took it out of my hands. I patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Isn't this what pregnancy is anyway, Danny?" He asked.

I sighed, "Look, unlike your Skulker tells you you're pregnant. It would have been obvious."

His head jerked up at me, confused and distraught at the idea about something, and I had no idea why. What's with him?

"Skulker? You're fucking kidding me, right?" He stared at me with that alone.

I blinked…I knew Skulker was bad news, but not totally.

"Skulker is sort of an ally for me. He was telling me I'm pregnant and laying off the whole hunting me now." I explained, "So, no, I'm not kidding."

Jackson stared at such disbelief to my words and I wouldn't blame him, but his expression eased up. Maybe it's something else.

"He backs off? Gee, you're luckier than I am, Danny." Jackson stated, "But do I really have to take this test? What if it-"

"-No what if! Just take it so we know."

Jackson stared at the pregnancy test and I remembered how shocked I was when I found out and more disturbed to find out Jazz was prepared. Right now, Jackson needs to do this to know for sure. He rose up from the bed and walked to the bathroom drastically. Once that door shuts, I had no idea what to expect. We lived in a different lifestyle and how deal things on our own terms.

When I did the test, it was hard to follow those tests' instruction…or was it hard because I found it strange and unusual? I ought to talk to Jazz and get her point of view on things. For now, I had no idea what to expect out of Jackson. I mean, he's me…just different…which I already got the whole differences between us and all. Damn, this is too much. I muttered to myself how long Clockwork is making them st-

"-Not long. I was hoping you'd do the test soon." My ghost scent whipped out.

I turned my head and saw Clockwork. Then, the time…he froze the time. My head tilted at him, wondering what he had meant, and he was going to answer it anyway.

"Jackson here will affect Javier, but it brings better intentions for Javier to improve their relationship. Of course, it will not be easy for them. I thank you for allowing the events to happen." He stated.

I gaped at him, surprised he even wanted the nightmare to liven up the enemies up more than ever, and now, Clockwork owns the title now.

"Fruitloop that's what you are, Clockwork." My eyes rolled.

Soon enough, he left and everything returned to its timing. Jackson came out, surprised more than anything in his lift time, and I sighed. We knew each other too well.

So, I teleported him with me to where his Vlad is held. Vlad didn't expect our company, not for another a couple of hours, and I sort of did this behind Jazz's guidance. Clockwork knew they'd be returning home soon. I gave them some space, at least ten feet distance, and knowing how Vladimir's inventions work after the first week those two showed up here. For now, being quiet would be the least helpful thing to do for them.

Jackson walked up the cage and Vlad avoided eye contact. Jackson sat down to level their eyes, but none has met. The older man was so damn stubborn to least try, but he was drowning in his own guilt trip. Jackson's hand touched softly on the cage's wall and knowing he's trying to connect with the man carefully.

"Vlad…I'm pregnant." He announced.

Jackson kept it simple and Vlad jerked his head at his former enemy. Their eyes clicked instantly and the silent filled up so much of emotions going on. He froze towards the announcement. Why, though? He knew he got him pregnant for sure. Did he have doubts? Jackson struggled to stay brave and stubborn at the same time.

"I still want you to be the father, Vlad…I-I can't do this alone and I mean, I'll need you and I don't want to tell mom and dad because they'll think I'm doing because I have no choice. I'm doing it out my own choice…please, don't leave this baby because you didn't well, tell me what you wanted. It's your baby too, but don't leave me." His fingers curled into the cage's wall, "I don't care, Vlad. As long that makes you happy, I'm all for it." He smiled slightly.

Vlad heard him out and I felt sorry for him. Yet, I kept quiet, not getting involved was the last priority. Vlad was beyond surprised to hear from someone he had known for years. I guess they're full of surprises of each other.

"If I accept this, Daniel, will you always know you have a choice to walk away? Take the child away from me?" Vlad struggled to say.

Jackson lit up happily to hear it and he nodded with no hesitation. I headed over to the setting computer and felt it was enough. Clockwork was on his way to get them back home today and it was no doubt about it.

"I'll always know that, Vlad, but I want our relationship as good as this universe's relationship." He smiled, "Please…I want us to be good as theirs."

Vlad sighed, he couldn't stand hurting Jackson anymore, and he nodded. Jackson shrieked happily and I shut down the containment. He ran across and hugged onto Vlad and suddenly, the mist escaped our mouth, and we all directly looked over. Clockwork gestured them to the opening portal to their home. The two smiled and exchanged glances, prepared what they have to face, and Clockwork nodded his thankfulness towards me.

"You always know your timing, Clockwork." I smirked.

"Of course, young Phantom. Only the great Phantoms are full of surprises." He humorously said.

I chuckled and he teleported out to wherever he needed to be. Somehow, everything took off my chest and turned into foreign in this very lab. I decided to head back home and focus on one thing.

…

Like Clockwork would say in this situation, time flew by. Ever since the other us went back in their universe, things changed entirely a whole new story here. When I came home after they returned, I was free to return calling my boyfriend Vlad again. He was so happy and relieved to be over on dealing with another set of people. Then, he asked about my college and Jazz filled everyone in why. Of course, mom and dad flipped at our action. Jazz and I were only being cautious for the baby.

Vlad didn't mind and advised both of us to attend online school. He was more than willing to pay for it and he already did. Damn, I kept forgetting about his rich lifestyle. Jazz was pleased, but she often spent so much time with me as she can get. If I wasn't with Vlad, it was ghost fighting, and it wasn't that, training. She wanted to keep recorded of everything I had gone through. I already stayed as a ghost for two whole days and that got off balance for our parents.

Danielle has changed a whole lot more than I can say. She becomes much as I used to be when I was younger. She considered Jazz as her father and willing to accept that. She was comfortable at home. We loved her dearly and showed that to her as much as possible. She hasn't fought a ghost yet and I wasn't ready for her to start. Jazz and I had to decide on _when_ she could fight them. Danielle had a lot to learn, but Vlad puts his say into Danielle. He was willing to be the uncle for her.

Mom, on the other hand, has been overboard supportive in everything I did. Whenever I came home from ghost fighting, she flips out on how much harm I placed onto her grandchild. This is where I had to explain to her that hybrid ghost can heal faster because of being part ghost. Ghost don't bleed, they reformed a new energy. She complained to me how much stress would kill the baby and last time I checked, my stress level was minimal for two years now. I tried to show her my chart, but she insisted on going the human ways. Wow…right there, she had no idea she just called me a woman.

Dad was thrilled to learn anything from me about ghosts. I didn't mind from time to time and he really understood the differences in everything I did. He felt guilty for scaring me, but he knew how scared I was. He asked me to show him all my powers and I did from time to time. He recognized most of them, but he didn't dare to ask me to use the ghostly wail. It was far too dangerous to use in this use, even if I use the lowest strength. It wasn't worth the risk. Suddenly, dad asked to be a part of the team. I advised him to get serious training first before he can join and he was confused why. So, I demonstrated him in my training time and he realized there's more than just getting them into the Fenton Thermos and back into the ghost zone situation. It was mainly fighting ghosts and to teach them that no one messes with my turf.

Tucker and Sam were more surprised about everything. They would poke my stomach and if I turned pissed off, I would go intangible. They'd back off. Of course, they had to ask me several questions I couldn't answer about my situation. They did bring up a question about my ghost half and I don't show my bumps at all! Sam constantly interrogates my boyfriend on everything we planned on dealing with and he puts up with her pretty well. Tucker prepared a backup plan to make the existence for our baby. He already did it for Danielle and she ended up going to school for Fall year starting. He knew what he was doing and so far, the governments were such an idiot to not notice. Then again, they refuse to step in for Amity Park and its ghosts.

Above all, Vlad has committed his time between his work and me. He would get everything done before he comes home and when he comes home, he talks to the baby inside me _and_ me. I adored the way he talked to the baby and pointed out the things he wanted to spoil the baby with. Like, the bedroom for a son or daughter. The room I can imagine was going to be beautiful for sure. Vlad took me out shopping from a couple states out of time to get everything ahead of time. I nagged him several times how much we will go through with diapers and clothes. He broke through and let me help out shop for everything we needed.

That was thirty-six weeks ago and here I am, forty-five weeks pregnant. Three weeks left to go with the pregnancy. Skulker often visits with Ember to check on my pregnancy progress and making sure it was going smoothly. I had no idea why, but I chose not to question it. Skulker stated that my body is acting like a ghost, but there were newer things he never thought possible. I remember in the middle of my pregnancy, I developed a new symptom where I'd had random visions anywhere I went. It didn't last too long and it stayed around for four weeks. Vlad was rather _glad_ it was over. For some reasons, he got upset he couldn't surprise me when I had those visions.

Jazz kept track of everything and constantly checked up on me. Here I am, reading a book for enjoyment and not having to worry about-

Scratch that. My core alerted me of a ghostly presence. Jazz saw that and decided to wait out for me. I altered to Phantom and searched around quickly. Looks like a new ghost today and he was certainly in the mood to control the innocent citizens.

I quickly observed his powers and seeing why he's using them. I blasted at him and he hissed. He was strange, his body shifted into a panther…wha-wha-why did he do that? His eyes locked on mine. He wasn't pleased that I interrupted or interfered his planning with the citizens.

"So, it is the famous Phantom. You interrupted my meal ticket and I supposed having a dessert with you tonight will make things up, seeing you're carrying a life form inside you." He held a thick accent.

One thing I knew well enough was that their place was sickening. My teeth gritted and knowing what his powers could be.

"So you were planning on feasting on us?" I felt disgusted to even say it.

He smirked, "We have to eat something, but ghost food does not help us much. Humans are tasty meals, but you being pregnant makes it a dessert. Now," His eyes glowed bright yellow, "_Transform to human, Phantom_."

His eyes were commanding me to do as he told me, my ring appeared but resisted the complete transformation. No…I wasn't going to let him win! I was no one's food!

His eyes remained the same, "_Do you not want a nice hot bath, Phantom? Surely you'll be happy for a peace. Transform back, my sweet. Would you like to smell lovely? Think of the lovely hot bath, a true hot bath that touches your core, and you'll nicely relaxed._" He said, demanding my actions drawn for him.

The longer he demanded out of me, the harder it was to keep control of myself, and my body slipped to my human form. He walked up to me and nodded. I nodded without a will of my own.

"_Good, my sweet._" He changed his form to human like, but his eyes still glowed to that very yellow, "_Come to me, my deliciousness. Come and you will have your special bath._" His arms spread opened.

No! My body betrayed me and walked up to him without a choice. He hugged me into his arms, there's no fighting spirit in me, and he teleported us to his place. We were in a dining room like and he guided me to one of the chairs in this room. I sat down, not sure how to fight against him, and grew worried.

"_Stay. You move, I will make it painful. Understand?_" He stored in extra power within me.

I nodded, afraid of his next action, and he left the room. His powers coating onto me endlessly and I had to fight against him. It was growing worse and the thoughts of what he could do to me.

He returned and his pleasure smile has frightened me. He never wore off his eyes…there had to be a way to escape, before anyone suspected my disappearance, and for some reason…he was responsible for the missing citizens. Not just from my town, anywhere!

"_Let's get your muscle to relax. Surely, my sweets cannot be tense up in his new home. Correct, my sweet?_" He asked…why did he want me to relax?

I nodded to agree with him, but I couldn't fight his powers. He appeared behind me and lifted me up. He forced me down on the table and began massaging me anywhere he thought I was tensing up. The longer he massages my muscle, the harder it was to disobey him, and felt out of things. The questions disappeared and how nice it was to not have them there.

He spent two hours on massage me entirely and decided to pick me up to carry me somewhere. I had no clue what to expect, but a bedroom…

The bedroom was very lovely, but he kept carrying me across the entire room into another room. A bathroom. There was a streaming bathtub and the next thing I knew was my clothes disappeared. Of course, I couldn't feel a thing. He carried me into the tub and everything felt so real. It was like a sudden burning sensation, but my body quickly adapt to it. He made sure my head sinked in and I needed to breath. He wouldn't let me up for thirty second and finally, I was free to breathe.

"_So sorry, my sweet. Your body needs a serious molding. Now, my sweet. Would you like peppermint or cinnamon?_" He wondered.

His power remained the same, but I grew to lose control of anything of myself. He asked me a question. It didn't make sense, but why was he asking me that?

"Cinnamon." I answered him, still no resistance against him.

He smiled, which almost scared me. He appeared something and it was like a bag full of dust like…no, it was filled with cinnamon. Wha-

He appeared another object and it was a scrubber. Why in the world does he need those two? He stuck the scrubber into that bag of cinnamon and he grabbed my foot. He began to scrub my foot and I had no choice to watch him. He took his sweet time rubbing the cinnamon onto me. He worked on rubbing it all through my foot, in between the toes, up to my ankle, up to my legs, and he explored everywhere as he pleased.

He even covered my member up with it. There was nothing coming out of me and it was so unusual. When the water was gone, he refilled up more hot water, and it was so different. He finally got up to the collar bone to brushing my hair with cinnamon. Nothing made sense.

After he was finished, he forced me back under the hot water for another thirty-second. I wanted to get back up and he wouldn't let me until it was complete. He pulled me out of the tub and took me into the bedroom. He laid me down like a ball dress.

His eyes never worn out of his powers, but why? Wasn't he planning on eating me for dessert? He gave me a bath, a massage, and talked me like some…oh crap.

He wasn't a ghost that eats human. He was a ghost that enjoys controlling humans and tasting their emotions! Crap! He came back, not realizing that I was realizing his purpose, and I guess I was under his control. There had to be some resistance!

He wrapped something around my waists and tied it up tightly. He forced me back up and his arms curled around my neck softly.

"_There, my sweet. You look delicious wearing that. Now, kiss me._" He demanded me.

What?! No fucking way! I couldn't control my action and did what he told me to do as if it was natural thing to do. He sounded somewhat satisfied and broke the kiss. I stayed in my position, trying to find a connection to break out of this, and I couldn't.

"_There, my sweet. You will never leave me and we'll raise our child together._" His power gained more access of me, "_Now, let's have a delicious moment. I assume you're craving sex?_"

I was doomed. He puts me back on the bed and there was no way I was going to let him! Come on, I mentally thought…there has to be some way to get out of his demanding ability. He appeared something new…a container filled with…Caramel? He opened my mouth and filled my mouth with them. He got on top of me and started kissing me and getting those caramel. Ugh, it was sick, yet, paralyzed at the thought of his plans. Dammit, Fenton, fight him!

His glowing eyes met up mine again and followed his desire mood. Suddenly, he removed his powers as he worn down. I felt my member jerked up and hard…oh no. The ghost smirked at me and crawled down. He was prepared to get his mouth onto my long member.

He was choking himself, but it doesn't matter to him much. His tongue explored where he was pleased and got my body turned on. He smirked to his desire satisfactory victory. He pulled away, giving a dripping caramel and drool between his mouth to my member.

Right now, I gave up on wanting control. I wanted this to be over!

"Let him go, Malo." Someone said with deep hatred.

I felt warm…the real warmth I recognized any day! My head turned and saw him. Vlad came! Malo chuckled and turned his head to look at him.

"I already own him. He's more obedient here, unlike someone here." Malo snorted.

More obedient?! What was I here? A dog? A sex slave? I growled at Malo for calling me a dog!

"Did you just call me a dog?" I glared at Malo.

Malo jumped and turned his head at me. Seeing how angry I was, more of pissed off to what he did recently, and he triggered his controlling ability onto me. I lost my free will and Malo soothed my stomach.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I will rid of the unwanted mold." His eyes kept focused on mine, yet glowing so brightly yellow.

Before Malo turned, Vlad blasted him out of the way brutally and I was still within his power. Vlad didn't stop attacking, he whipped out his latest ghost power against Malo, and Malo couldn't avoid the blasting attack. He was weakening down to where I was almost free and I transformed to Phantom to get some privacy here. I grabbed Vlad out of the way and screeched out the weapon inside of me. I kept it to the basic level, but it placed Malo to his unconsciousness level, and I grew tired. I stopped and turned to Vlad.

The next thing I knew, everything went out. It was so much to take in one day and I hated to be so unprepared for anything.

* * *

**And I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger! Can I get cookies for the reviews today? Next chapter, hopefully by next week. I would have planned on writing it Saturday and Sunday, but I'm celebrating my friends' birthday and then, finish up whatever homework I have left - don't worry, I did a lot of homework ahead of time. So far, most are due for another couple of weeks. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, got this going and please enjoy~ **

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and felt impossible pain in my entire life. I sat up too quickly and found myself in a bedroom. I recognized this to be my room and no one doubt about it. I screamed and someone dashed into the room.

I felt his arms around me, but it wasn't helping me. I clung onto his arms and trying to breath the pain away.

"GET MOM! I think the baby wants to be out now!" I started to recall what Jazz taught me, breath in and out for the pattern to keep air flowing nicely.

Vlad nodded and rushed out of the room. I screamed for my life more than I could ever count.

Someone rushed into the room and helped me walked over to another room. I can tell it's Jazz and she knew what was expected of her. For the longest moment of my life, I was in no mood to do anything that sound stupid. Mom hurried to join in and dad didn't come in due to awkwardness. Vlad joined my side and allowed me to squeeze his hands, but he felt no pain. Jazz made sure I was in a proper position.

"You're doing good, sweetie." She faced to Vlad, "Please removes his clothes, Vlad, and covered the front."

Vlad stammered, "Why-why don't w-we use my power to remove the baby?" He suggested.

Mom froze at his suggestion. It was more reasonable to do things, but she hurried back into her position to gather the equipment she thought best.

"We will do that at the end, but if we remove the baby right now. It could danger the baby's life." She started to gather those jelly cream thing, "We need to see how much he's dilating right now." Mom insisted.

Vlad nodded without going against her and did what she wanted. Vlad placed the blanket on my knees and mom rubbed the cream on my stomach. She began to do her scan while I screamed in those severe kicking pain. I thought the first day when I felt the little one kicking. Vlad decided to take me out on the sixth month of my pregnancy and it was mainly a private cabin. We were snuggling up at the fireplace and he was soothing my stomach that day. I was about to fall asleep on him and all of a sudden, the baby kicked when Vlad stopped soothing me. I jumped awake and stared at my stomach. Vlad was confused and I told him what happened. He was glowing happily to hear that. I was feeling our baby moving and it was amazing. Vlad placed his hands onto my stomach and we waited. A minute passed and he felt it as well, we cried excitedly and decided to call everyone what happened. We were so amazed at the feelings we felt, a whole new excitement I never thought possible, and adored our baby.

Mom was reading the computer, but Vlad and I kept our eyes away to keep things as a surprise. We had a choice to find out or not, but we wanted to be more than anything surprised. Jazz soothed my arm, knowing I can feel her there, and I felt bad for Dad. Danielle, on the other hand, I was too concern for her involvement. I tried to struggle to keep the scream inside me and looked at Jazz.

"Go to Danielle. She has to be confused, Jazz, and I think you can explain it better than I can." I smiled, groaning from the pain.

My core was blasting up the cooling towards my body and Jazz nodded. She kissed my forehead and went to find Danielle for this situation. Danielle noticed when I was five months pregnant and she didn't exactly understand much at the time. She thought I was just heavy and Jazz and I ended up trying to explain things to her about hybrid's ability to have children without involving sex. Let's just say the bees and the birds story doesn't really help out much. We tried using the method of when someone loves you enough, love will turn them in a child. Of course, that is until after marriage. Danielle understood little of it, but she accepted what she got out of our explanation.

Mom kept watching the monitor on me and seeing how much everything. There's so much kicking during thing and I had an instinct of wanting to get this out. Vlad tried to keep me calm, but that didn't really help out much.

"Mom! The baby," I panted, "Wants to be out now! I feel that urge!" I groaned and trying to breath for my life.

"You're five centimeter dilating, Danny. In about an hour or so, the baby will be ready to come out." She said.

I groaned at the fact I had to wait that long? How long of a centimeter was it again? Jazz mentioned in the beginning that it's ten centimeter for dilating. So, that means…I spent an hour with the first five dilating and there's no doubt in my mind it was going to be a long time. For once, this was so much energy I have spent in my entire my life. It made me feel like everything I put was effortless and that giving birth was more work that is effective on me. The longer I was here, the more worn out I seem to be. My eyes turned over to the man who loved me and never left me since we met.

"I love you, Vlad," I smiled lightly.

He smiled down at me, "I love you too, Daniel."

I flinched at the sudden kicked, "What happened after I passed out, Vlad?" I was too curious.

Vlad sighed, but he wasn't pleased about with Malo has done to me. In fact, I don't remember getting dressed at all today. Did Vlad cover for me?

"Malo remained unconscious and you passed out. I bought you home safety and cleaned you up. Of course, you were out for a day and a half. Of course, I was confused about the cinnamon smell on you." Vlad had a funny confusion look when he stared at me.

I chuckled and tried to hold the pain back, "Yeah, Malo was…giving me a bath and smeared cinnamon _everywhere_ on me. It was either that or peppermint. I really don't know what he does with peppermint." I mentally shuddered at the very idea.

Malo got what he wanted and it was feeding onto my emotion. He wanted a relaxed human and sex-carving mood turned on. Once he released me from his power, I had no choice. My memory triggered a scene…

"How did you know of Malo?" I grunted a bit from the power kick of our baby inside me.

Vlad sighed, "He somehow gained control of me, but I fought hard to be free. He did so much to relax me, but once he tried to claim me as his…I snapped and took it against him. I was only fifteen years of being a hybrid ghost, I was stronger than him, and showed him who was boss." His head shook, but he stared right into my eyes, "But when I came home and your sister told me you disappeared to deal with a ghost. She saw you saved two citizens, but felt confused why you went with the ghost. She described the ghost and I was not going to let a ghost claims you. You're _mine_, Daniel, not his." He hissed.

It was like falling in love again and I squeezed his hand with both of my hands. A gentle smile to comfort him.

"I'll always be yours, Vladimir Javier Salvatore Masters." I squeezed a little tighter.

I'd always be his forever and knowing how much we mean to each other. I refused to let that go.

"Danny, we're ready to retrieve the baby. Are you and Vlad ready to meet the little bundle of joy?" Mom announced and checked in with us.

After hearing that, I was eager enough to jump right into action and Vlad chuckled. Mom moved all the equipment out of the way and Vlad headed over to my huge bumps. Surely enough, I was happier enough to know I won't miss this huge weight on me. Vlad's dark blue eyes met my blue ocean eyes and being prepared. Mom stood by and we watched the very miracle at work.

Vlad's hands turned intangible, entered through my stomach to the womb, and felt like hot meals inside my stomach. He was being careful how to pick up our child, breaking the umbilical cord without damage either of us, and slowly pulled the newborn.

The soft screaming explored into our eardrums and that we know that our baby was living. Vlad smiled as he made the blood mess phased through our baby. He came up to me and my arms prepared to meet the little one. Before I knew it, I was happy to have this very child.

"He's so beautiful, Vlad." I wept and cuddled softly with our son.

Vlad placed his arms around us and we adored our son countless of times. It was easy enough to see Vlad and my face in our son. He screamed, but calmed down as he recognized who he was with. His eyes fluttered opened with bright violet eyes. Just like mom's eyes, he has his grandmother's eyes. He doesn't have any hair yet, but I couldn't wait to see what hair he has when he gets older. He blinked at me and his eyes led over to Vlad. He saw his father and curiously wondered.

"He's beautiful as you are, Daniel." Vlad kissed my forehead, "I'm proud of you, Daniel for giving us a son."

Mom came up and saw her grandson. She awed at the sight of his eyes and how much of resemblance there was. A family of love and life inside a bundling of joy. I used my powers to clothes him and he was giving those curious look. I didn't blame my son for learning so much, he was suddenly born into a new world, and we spent our time looking at him with every details of him.

"Vlad, what are we going to name him?" I asked.

He smiled, "His eyes remind me of Amethyst."

I already began to imagine calling him Amethyst and how lovely it was. I grinned at the sound of the name and Vlad chuckled at my reaction.

"I love it! Amethyst Madison Fenton-Masters." I completed the perfect name.

Vlad loved the name and started to announce it officially. Mom made sure I was cleaned up before anything else. I was free to get back onto wearing my clothes with my powers and she went to get everyone. Everyone joined into the room and meets the newest member. My friends came over just an hour ago and I had no clue. They were all so involved and spent time taking pictures and complimenting. I never let Amethyst out of my arms and wanted to sleep with him. Vlad didn't mind and took us to his home…actually, our home.

He made sure our son was in between us and we slept the night on October twenty-ninth of two-thousand and thirteen. We were so happy to have a starting family and so much to go through. For now, I was happy enough to be Vlad's. To be his' forever and that our child is the proof of our love.

* * *

**That's the final chapter I have given you and I hope you all have enjoyed this the most. I thank you all for so much of your attention and not minding my grammar errors here and there. Honestly, THANK YOU! Thank you for your time and patience and being my worthy readers. I honestly didn't think this story was worth anyone's time and all of you have proved me wrong. :) Thank you for all the reviews, favorite, and alerts on this story alone. More than enough, I can say I'm happy to make this turn out well.**

**I'll let you all use your imagination to figure out what had went on during Danny's pregnancy and you can make assumption. It's fun most of the time, I mean, you could be imagining Danny's craving rare moment or he somehow scared Vlad on his mood swing. Just be creative, but I'm honestly surprised I made it this far. Now, I can begin a new story I recently thought of last week. **

**Again, thank you all for everything. Please give me your final thoughts to the reviews. I don't care, be honest or be kind or say anything. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
